Mejor solo que mal acompañado?
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [Secuela de Compañias o mejor solo]Luego de cinco años, regresan a Dominio, para año nuevo, pero no es tan acertado aquel dicho Año nuevo.Vida nueva, se encontraran con los peores enemigos, y esta vez tendran que ayudar a quienes Seto Kaiba odia [Y
1. Capitulo 01

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

**[ Yu-Gi-Oh = Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/Asato ( pers. Original) ]**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 01 

La fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo, los que estaban reunidos bebían, comían, reían hasta bailaban gracias al conjunto americano que habían traído. Faltaba poco un par de horas para que fuera año nuevo.

Todos los empresarios importantes estaban reunidos allí, algunos extranjeros, con sus familias, otros con sus amantes y o acompañante de turno. El salón del gran hotel Dominio estaba realizando una de las mayores fiestas.

Habían pasado ya cinco años, desde que se habían casado en Boston. Ya tenían 29 años. Miro su anillo de oro, mientras bebía su copa de champagne. Miro a su alrededor, y sonrió, allí estaban sus amigos, los de su infancia, habían vuelto hacia Japón porque tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos en la Corporación Kaiba.

Vio entre las personas que bailaban, a su mejor amigo con su esposo. Yugi y Lucio se habían casado un año después que ellos. Ellos vivían en Dominio, siendo Lucio el Presidente de la compañía, en ausencia de Kaiba. Ambos se veían felices, pero aun se preguntaba, como hacia para estar con el faraón al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa surco su rostro cuando vio que su amigo, disimuladamente, tocaba provocativamente a Lucio. Ese era Yami.

No muy lejos de la pista de baila, al otro lado del salón, podía ver que Duke conversaba con algunos empresarios gordos y ricachones, Tristan se encontraba a su lado, y se podía apreciar en su rostro, el aburrimiento. Cuando este giro para encontrarte con su mirada, le hizo señas, a la cual no perdió tiempo, y lo dejo solo.

Su amigo, estaba vestido todo de verde oscuro, había crecido un poco mas, de la ultima vez que lo vio. Se había convertido en un técnico en computadoras, por lo cual, su carrera lo había ayudado a Duke con los juegos virtuales de dados.

- Hermano ... tanto tiempo – se acerco, para abrazarlo, palmeando su espalda.

- Tristan ... Han sido cinco años ... – señalando a su novio - ... Una charla aburrida ... verdad?

- Ni te imaginas ... – tomo una de las copas de champagne de uno de los mozos que paso por allí - ... Odio cuando se pone a hablar de negocios, y cifras ... No se como puedes aguantar eso ...

- Jaja ... Tristan ... Lo único que compartimos entre nosotros es que ... amamos a nuestros opuestos ...

- Tienes razón ... – se recostó un poco en la silla, para luego beber nuevamente de su copa - ... Dime Joey ... como te va en Los Estados Unidos?

- Bien ... allá somos unas de las cinco compañías más importantes en juegos virtuales – bebió su copa, miro sonriente a su compañero – Ya ya ... tu preguntaste yo conteste ... – volvió a sonreír pero esta vez chocando sus copas.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando, preguntándose sobre sus otros amigos, de negocios. Estaban en un rincón del salón, ya que donde se encontraban antes había cayo algunos empresarios borrachos haciéndolos aburrir o propuestas un poco indecentes.

Debían reconocer, ambos muchachos se habían puesto guapos. Joey llevaba el cabello largo, sus ojos marrones eran acompañados por el bronceado que poseía. Su cuerpo había adquirido una forma exquisita, para los ojos de hombres y mujeres. Tristan tenia el pelo corto, marrón oscuro. Sus ojos oscuros le daban un toque exótico.

Ya estaban aburridos, sus respectivos compañeros, parecía que se habían olvidado de ellos, ya que hacia mas o menos dos horas que habían desaparecido con la excusa.

- Una propuesta interesante ... – dijeron unísono.

- Viejo ... Odio cuando hace eso – Tristan miraba aburrido a la gente que ya estaba pasada algo de copas. De entre todos, una cabellera semi blanca – Oye ... Joey ... ese no es Bakura??? – el rubio dirigió la mirada, donde señalaba.

- "rale, tienes razón ... pero ... – volvió a señalar algo confundido - ... Esta de la mano de aquel hombre??? – ambos miraron mejor. A su lado estaba un chico mayor que ellos, como de 29 años, ojos verdes, de cabello castaño claro, largo. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, camisa negra y corbata blanca. Un estilo gangster. Sostenía la mano de Bakura. Quien giro su rostro, en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, para luego decir algo a su acompañante, que también miro a donde ellos estaban. Algo en esa mirada, hizo que Joey temblara, y se pusiera incomodo. Bakura se separo de él, y se acerco a saludarlos

- Joey ... Tristan ... tanto tiempo sin verlos – el peliblanco se sentó junto a ellos, indicándole a algún mozo que le trajera una copa - ... Se ve que los años los han vuelto cada vez más hermosos ... – dijo descaradamente, ambos muchachos sonrieron nerviosos

- Bakura ... se nota que has cambiado – Tristan hablo

- Digamos que con la compañía adecuada ... este niño bonito se vuelve cada vez más exótico – la voz del acompañante del peliblanco, se hizo escuchar detrás de ellos. Se había acercado a la mesa. Sus ojos verdes, inspeccionaron cada uno de sus amigos. Clavándose en los de Joey, quien no pudo sostener la mirada, bajándola hacia su copa – Disculpen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Asato Kazutaka ... – extendió la mano para saludar a cada uno.

- Buenas noches ... Mi nombre es Tristan ... – el castaño lo saludo - .. y él es ...

- Joey Wheeler ... – interrumpió Asato - ... Consejero y mano derecha de Seto Kaiba ...

- Y esposo ... – una voz gruesa, y molesta se escucho detrás de Asato, quien se dio vuelta con una sonrisa

- Seto ... tanto tiempo ... – dijo con una sonrisa infantil, para luego acercarse para abrazarlo

- Si me tocas ... te juro que lo lamentaras – dijo con voz molesta, la cual, sorprendió a los que estaban sentados en la mesa ...

- Seto ... – susurro Joey

- Oye ... Kaiba ... sé un poco cortes con mi amigo – Bakura se había levantado, para ponerse al lado de Asato, quien sonri

- No te preocupes ... Kura Bombón ... siempre nos hemos tratado así ... tan dulcemente ... – miro al ojiazul - ... Verdad Hermoso???

- No me provoques ... Kazutaka ... porque no respondo ...

- Uhhh ... aun tienes agallas ... niño bonito ... – sonrió maliciosamente. Kaiba apretaba sus puños, se fue acercando a él, con la intención de golpearlo. Pero una voz conocida, lo hizo girarse a su derecha

- Kaiba ... – pudo encontrarse con unos ojos, verdes marinos.

- Seiichiro ... – dijo en voz baja. Joey y Tristan miraron al recién llegado, era un hombre alto, de unos 33 años. De pelo castaño oscuro, semi largo. De un porte varonil, y elegante

- Asato ... – dijo sin dejar de mirar al ojiazul - ... tenemos que irnos ... – el hermano menor no dijo nada, solo tomo la mano de Bakura, y se alejo de ellos, con el rostro enojado – Buenas noches ... – se inclino ante Joey y Tristan, para luego sonreírle a Kaiba – Feliz Año nuevo ... – y se retiro, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Los muchachos se quedaron confundidos, el rostro del CEO se notaba molesto, casi podía observar como apretaba sus dientes de coraje. Joey lo rodeo con sus brazos, para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla. El ojiazul se giró para mirarlo.

- DIEZ .... NUEVE ... OCHO ... SIETE ... - se escucho la gente que empezaba a gritar – SEIS ... CINCO .... CUATRO – Yami, Lucio y Duke se unieron con ellos trayendo copas – TRES ... DOS ... UNO ... FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOO!!!! – la gente grito emocionada, muchos globos empezaron a caer del techo, matracas, silbatos, papel picado, era lo que se podía ver y escuchar en el lugar.

Por un momento, el ambiente tenso que se había hecho con la presencia de esos dos hombres, había desaparecido. Cada uno de ellos, recibió el año nuevo con un beso de sus respectivas parejas.

Con tanto alegría y festejo, no pudieron darse cuenta, que desde el otro lado del salón, unos ojos violáceos los miraba con malicia.


	2. Capitulo 02

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

**[ Yu-Gi-Oh = Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? ]**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 02 

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando llegaron a la mansión. Todo estaba oscuro. Mokuba había pasado el año nuevo en la casa de su novia. Ya tenia 19 años. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, cuando un par de patas se posaron sobre Kaiba tirandolo al piso.

- SETH .....!!!! – el ojiazul miraba a su esposo, quien tapaba su boca para no reírse – Ya ... ríete pero sácame a tu perro de encima ... – Joey se agacho, palmeo el lomo del animal

- Ven ... Seth ... vamos a tu cuarto de juegos ... – el rubio tomo la correa del gran perro blanco, llevándoselo a uno de los tantos cuartos de la planta baja.

Kaiba se dirigió hasta la cocina, quería comer algo, a pesar de la fiesta, no había probado bocado luego de los hermanos Kazutaka. Sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura, para luego algo húmedo recorría su lóbulo derecho.

- ... – no dijo nada, pero hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sea más placentero ese contacto – Ya te pareces a Seth ... lamiéndome – dijo burlonamente

- Si ... pero a mi no me tratas de sacarme de encima de ti ... – le dijo seductoramente, mientras lo volteaba y lo besaba apasionadamente. Miro las cosas que había estado preparando – Aun con hambre ... gatito ... – paso su mano bajo la camisa del ojiazul, haciendo círculos con su dedo, en su abdomen

- Algo ... – dijo abrazándolo tiernamente. Quedándose así por un rato.

- Que sucede??? – pregunto Joey, deshaciendo un poco el abrazo – Estas así ... desde que tuviste ese encuentro con los Kazutaka ... – el CEO se tenso, se separo de él, y termino de prepararse lo que había sacado para comer, rehusando contestar con su silencio - ... Seto ... – dijo reprochándolo, tomando por los hombros, haciéndolo girar y mirarlo a los ojos – Dime ... Seto Kaiba ... que sucede ... y no recibiré un " no tiene importancia " como respuesta ... Ok?! – el ojiazul sonrió, y beso apasionadamente a su esposo. El rubio se dejo llevar, por un momento, hasta separarse. Kaiba cerro sus ojos.

- Los hermanos Kazutaka ... tenían negocios con Gozaburo ... – dijo seriamente - ... Prométeme no estar con ninguno de ellos solo ... – Joey lo miro desconcertado, en sus ojos podía apreciar temor

- Lo prometo – le susurro cuando lo abrazo, ya averiguaría lo que sucedía.

Luego de comer algo, subieron a su habitación, entre besos y caricias. Casi tropezaron con la alfombra del lugar, pero la cama amortiguó la caída.

Kaiba besaba el cuello del rubio, mientras sus manos empezaban a deshacerse de las ropas que sobraban. Mordisquea sin piedad, hasta dejarle una marca en la piel, quien el rubio quiso protestar, pero solo un gran gemido salió de sus labios, la mano del CEO había traspasado la barrera del cinturón, encontrándose con su hombría semi dormida. Pero al posar su dedo en la punta, haciendo pequeños círculos con la yema, estuvo erecta.

Las Manos de Joey, empezaron a desabotonar la camisa, casi con desesperación, casi arrancándolos. Lo cual causo gracia a su marido.

- Demonios ... – murmuro entrecortado – Odio tus camisas complicadas ...

Kaiba solo lo beso mas rudamente, hasta casi asfixiarlo. Cuando se separo, le arranco prácticamente los pantalones al cachorro, para luego desnudarse él. Se posesiono sobre aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba, llenándolo de besos, dejando un rastro con su lengua, sin dejar de tocar cada una de las partes, de aquel cuerpo que ya conocía de memoria. Los jadeos eran los único que sonaban en ese lugar.

El ojiazul se posesiono entre las piernas del rubio, tomo su hombría erecta y de una sola embestida, entre en su cuerpo. Ambos gritaron, ambos gimieron de placer. Joey tomo las caderas de Kaiba, marcando el ritmo de las embestidas. El CEO tomo la hombría de su esposo y empezó a moverla al mismo ritmo de su cuerpo. Minutos después, ambos llegaban al orgasmo.

Kaiba beso dulcemente a Joey, mientras trataban de calmar sus corazones. Se acariciaban cariñosamente.

El ojiazul se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo, atrayéndolo para que se posara en su pecho. Acaricio sus cabellos dorados, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Joey por un momento se le quedo viéndolo, para luego caer también en un sueño.

El reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

Una limosina, negra, con vidrios polarizados, iba en dirección a una vieja mansión en forma de castillo.

Apenas el cielo presentaba un color anaranjado.

Los ocupantes, iban callados. Los ojos violetas, que habían visto la escena entre Kaiba y Kazutaka, estaba concentrado en aquella expresión de odio.

El sonido del encendedor hizo girar su vista a su acompañante. Encendía un cigarro, para luego soltar el humo, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Intenta en no contaminar todo el auto ... – le dijo secamente

- Intenta impedírmelo –una vos suave se escucho de entre las sombras, mientras volvía a pitar su cigarrillo. El muchacho bufo – Porque esa cara ...??? – sonrió – Acaso viste algo que no te agrado??? – el muchacho de ojos violetas lo miro disgustado. Por un momento el silencio volvió a reinar, hasta que sé el teléfono sonó. El sujeto de entre las sombras atendió antes que otro pudiera hacerlo – Diga ...??? – se quedo por un momento en silencio para luego cortar.

- Quién era?

- A partir de mañana ... somos dueños del 20% de las acciones Kaiba ... y un 14% de las Kazutaka ... – se acerco al muchacho, mostrando su rostro. Sus ojos amarillos, centellaron, para luego darle un beso rápido en sus labios - ... Mi hermoso Ken ... alégrate ... nuestra venganza esta empezando – se separo del muchacho, para luego volver a su lugar.

La limosina entro por un gran portal de piedra, con dos leones en cada lado. La estructura de la mansión era toda de roca sólida, la cual la entrada estaba después de dos grandes escaleras de mármoles.

Ambos individuos bajaron. Ken fue el primero, era un muchacho de ojos violetas, de pelo largo castaño claro, con una larga trenza ( Nota: == ok no tengo mucha imaginación, por lo cual ... imaginen a Duo Maxwell ... pero en malo =P), su acompañante le siguió, era un hombre alto, de ojos amarillos, algo fuera de lo común, igual que los ojos morados. Tenia el pelo largo, negro, recogido con una pequeña coleta.

No acababan de subir las escaleras, que de la puerta principal un muchacho de cabellera blanca amarillenta, salió para recibirlos. Ken cambio su rostro, para luego poner una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

- Marik ... – dijo dulcemente – Que haces despierto????

- Quería esperarte y así desayunar juntos ... – Marik se acerco alegremente, para luego besarlo. Su rostro presentaba una mirada infantil, tierna. Se giro a su acompañante, que lo miro no muy contento – Buenos días ... Tatsumi-san

- Buenos días ... Marik ... – sonrió maliciosamente - Bueno ... me retiro ... – le hizo una reverencia, y subió las escaleras.

- Sigue sin agradarme ... – murmuro por lo bajo, pero ya no pudo protestar, los labios de Ken, lo devoraban.

- No importa ... – volvió a besarlo – mientras sea a mí quien mires no me importa si odias a medio mundo ... – lo estrecho entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, haciéndolo pegar a su cuerpo, excitándolo. Se separo despacio, para luego tomar su mano y empezar a subir las escaleras – Tengo hambre ... vamos a desayunar - Los dos muchachos se adentraron a la mansión.

Desde una de las ventanas, un par de ojos los miraban. Sonrió, para luego darse vuelta y acariciar la cabeza de un tigre blanco.

Nota aclaratoria : =P para aquellas que están medias perdidas en esta secuela ... Joey no conoce a los Kazutaka ... recuerden que todo fue un sueño que Yami y Seto vieron gracias al collar de Ishizu ... así que ...nn no se preocupen ...

Y las que preguntaron si lo iba a hacerlos sufrir ( risa de ultratumba ) JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA

MATTA NEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Capitulo 03

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

**[ Yu-Gi-Oh = Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? ]**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 03

La mañana del lunes amaneció despejada, los pájaros estaba en armonía, mientras la brisa cálida aparecía después de la estación invernal.

- Llego tarde ... llego tarde ... – la voz de un muchacho sé hacia sentir por el apartamento, pequeñas corridas y alguna que otra cosa que caía en el suelo – Luciooo ...!!! Porque no me despertaste ...!?!?!?!?! – Yugi aparecía en la cocina a medio vestir, mientras tomaba jugo de naranja apresuradamente, y le sacaba de un mordisco la tostada de su ahora esposo – Llego tarde ... Llego tarde ...

- Ya Yugi ... cálmate ... – Lucio se veía tranquilo, sonriente ...

- Tu ya tienes un trabajo ... – lo miro disgustado - ... Pero luego de graduarme ... este será mi primer trabajo con él titulo de diseñador grafico ... – Lucio lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso, no dejándolo separarse, hasta el momento que su koibito le respondía

- Tu no quisiste trabajar en la empresa Kaiba ... – volvió a besarlo, para soltarlo - ... Buena Suerte ...

- Gracias ... – y salió corriendo.

Yugi era un muchacho bajo, había crecido bastante en los siete años que había conocido a Lucio. Tenia un rostro adulto, sus ojos seguían siendo grandes e infantiles, de mirada dulce, la cual hacia suspirar a todos los que la vieran. Su pelo era semi largo, había dejado atrás aquel peinado el cual poseía algunos mechones desafiando la gravedad. Ahora lo llevaba lacio, hasta los hombros, conservando sus tres colores.

Había terminado la carrera de Diseñador Grafico, hacia menos de un año, pero por asuntos de la tienda de su abuelo, no había podido dedicarse a eso. Había recibido una llamada de uno de sus ex profesar de Dibujo, y le había conseguido una entreviste en una empresa internacional. Buscaban a un muchacho joven, de mucho entusiasmo e imaginación. Él había sido el mejor de su año, y eso era una ventaja para la empresa.

Llego justo a tiempo, a un edificio, en el centro de la cuidad. No muy lejos de la Corporación Kaiba. Se arreglo su traje azul oscuro, verifico todos sus diseños y disquetes de presentación, y entro al establecimiento.

El papel que tenia en mano, decía que debía ir al séptimo piso. El conserje del ascensor ahí lo llevo. Al bajar, puso observar varios escritorios, donde solo podía ver las cabezas de sus empleados metidos en las respectivas computadoras. Se acerco a una recepción.

- Disculpe ... soy Yugi Motou – se presento cortes ante la secretaria, quien estaba hablando por teléfono - ... El señor Lao me espera

- Siga por el pasillo, la ultima puerta, toque antes de entrar – bajo la mirada ignorándolo, para luego seguir hablando por teléfono. Yugi levanto el ceño en forma molesta.

- " Impertinente ..." – la voz de hikari se hizo escuchar en la mente de Yugi

- " Yami ... no empecemos – reprocho - ... Estaba ocupada" – se excuso

- " si a eso le llamas ocupada ... tomo yo el puesto de secretaria ..." – dijo en tono burlón

- " Yami ... por favor ... es mi primer trabajo ... además ... - haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa mental – Me la debes ... te he dejado con Lucio tres días seguidos ..." – el faraón, se ruborizo, y no dijo mas nada. Yugi sonrió. Llego a la puerta, y golpeo.

- Adelante ... – se escucho detrás de ella. Cuando la cruzo, se encontró con un escritorio lleno de dibujos, planos, también en el piso, pequeños bocetos de modelos, que otra fotografía, de paisajes. Detrás del escritorio pudo ver alguien agachado, como buscando algo. Yugi le pareció muy gracioso, pero tosió disimuladamente para llamar la atención. Pero al querer levantarse se golpeo la cabeza con el sillón

- Ouch!!! ... Demonios ...!!!

- Esta usted bien? – Yugi se acerco, para luego quedarse viendo sus ojos. Eran morados, de un gran brillo, aunque ahora poseían pequeñas lagrimas.

- Aja ...!!! – respondió en forma chibi el individuo. Yugi no pudo resistirse y dio una pequeña risita – Tienes razón ... es tonto el golpe ... jeje – se refregaba la cabeza, en forma avergonzada y sacando la lengua. Cuándo estuvo de pie, extendió su mano - ... Buenos días ... mi nombre es Ken Lao ... tu debes ser Yugi Motou ... verdad?

- Si ... mucho gusto ... – estrecho su mano, pero una pequeña corriente corrió por su espalda. Haciendo que Yami se pusiera incomodo.

- Bueno ... te seré sincero ... – se sentó en el sillón frente a su escritorio - ... Pensé que vendría un viejo de esos medios publicistas ... – decía mientras buscaba algo debajo de todos los papeles y fotografías - ... Pero el señor Yakamiya ... te recomendó para el trabajo ... – volvió a mirarlo, regalándole una sonrisa. Yugi también le sonrió - ... Como veras ... esto es un caos ... tengo que presentar este proyecto dentro de tres días ... y aun no puedo organizar ... nada ... – hizo un gesto de puchero, resignado se recostó en su sillón - ... Donde lo metí ...???? – dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

- Puedo ayudarlo??? – Yugi se mostró amable, aunque a Yami no le gusto mucho

- Ken ... dime Ken ... por favor … - se levanto para volver a agacharse y buscar entre los papeles del suelo – No me gusta que me traten de usted ... y menos por mi apellido ... – volvió a golpearse la cabeza en la silla – Demonios!!!

- Dime ... Ken ... puedo ayudarte? – Yugi tenia una pequeña gotita de sudor en su cabeza, la escena que estaba haciendo el joven era algo infantil y gracioso

- Bueno ... es que ... – lo miro en forma chibi, con lagrimas en los ojos - ... No encuentro a Mi Mixx ...

- Tu Mixx???? – pregunto curioso, ese nombre le sonaba conocido.

- Cajón izquierdo, carpeta C ... en la sección de "Candys" ... – una voz gruesa y sensual se hizo escuchar desde la puerta. Cuando Yugi se dio vuelta, se encontró con un hombre de unos 40 años, pero por su físico, parecía estar en muy buen estado. Sus ojos de color amarillo, resaltaban de su piel blanca. Vestía un traje Armani negro; tanto como la camisa como los zapatos. También el color de su cabello, que lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta.

- Siiiiii!!! - se escucho un pequeño grito de alegría, Yugi se giro para mirar a Ken que tenia llevaba en su mano, una barra de chocolate. Se lo veía feliz, con la golosina – Tatsumi ... gracias ... me has salvado ... – lo desenvolvió y de dos bocados lo comió – Mmmmmm ... el pecado hecho comida ... – Ken miro al tricolor, y le regalo una sonrisa. Yugi en si, estaba sorprendido, sonreía nervioso.

- Ken ... debes parar de comer tanto chocolate ... – se acerco despacio, con una mano en el bolsillo. Su caminar era pausado, y elegante, no supo porque, pero ni Yami ni Yugi pudieron ver mas allá de ese hombre – Me presento ... – extendió su mano – Tatsumi Muraki ... uno de los dueños de esta empresa ... – Yugi por inercia extendió su mano, pero al ser apretada sintió ruborizar sus mejillas - ... Usted debe ser el nuevo diseñador grafico ... El señor Motou ...

- Si ... – apenas murmuro.

- Bueno ... como vera ... – soltó su mano y paso por un costado, acercándose al escritorio, con sus dedos empezó a despejar las fotos - .. Necesitamos terminar este proyecto para el jueves ... Así que espero que ... se pueda llevar bien con Ken, y hacer un trabajo que nos dé la bonificación que necesitamos ... – Tatsumi se dio vuelta, para mirarlo a los ojos, Yugi enmudeció nuevamente - ... Podrá hacerlo ... señor Motou????

- Si ... No se haga problema ...

- Bueno ... – mirando a Ken - ... Te encargas del proyecto ... – luego miro a Yugi – Antes de irse ... por favor ... pase por mi oficina ... para firmar el contrato ...

- De acuerdo ... – Tatsumi paso nuevamente por su lado, dejando casi en su memoria, el perfume que llevaba. Pero antes que saliera, Yugi hablo - ... Eh ... disculpe ... Donde se encuentra su oficina??? – pregunto ruborizado. Tatsumi sonrió.

- En el penúltimo piso ... mi oficina es la ultima de todas ... – hizo una reverencia y se fue. Yugi se quedo mirando un poco la puerta cerrada, para luego girarse ruborizado, Ken lo había traído de nuevo a la realidad, con una pequeña risita.

- Te gusta ... Tat-kun ... verdad??? – Yugi no podía tener un color más rojo ...

- No ... no ... claro que no ... – levanto sus manos en negación, nerviosamente - ... Eso no es posible ... – sonrió nervioso

- Así ... y porque??? – pregunto curioso, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Tengo ... pareja ... bueno ... – levanto su mano, mostrando el anillo de oro - ... Estoy casado ... y feliz ... – Ken sonrió, para luego abrazar a Yugi que quedo medio desconcertado.

- Jeje ... – se separo, para luego dirigirse al escritorio - ... No te preocupes ... era broma ... Además – le guiño el ojo - ... Tat-kun ... tiene un buen ojo en cuestión de amantes ... – Yugi se ruborizo - ... Jajaja ... es broma ... es broma ... – cambio la expresión de su rostro, miro seriamente los papeles – Bueno ... ahora a trabajar ... no tenemos mucho tiempo ... – Yugi se acerco al escritorio, y empezó a revisar los documentos.

- Que tenemos que hacer exactamente???

- Primero, ver que escenas y modelos tenemos que usar, para luego ponerlos en la computadora y compaginarlos – entregándole una carpeta - ...Esto es lo que he hecho hasta el momento ... pero creo que le falta algo ... no se ... – el tricolor, observo bien lo que le había entregado.

- Esto esta bien, solo que falta algo aquí ... – luego miro a su alrededor, luego el piso y levanto algunos paisajes, y otras fotos. Las acomodo en un orden y luego se lo mostró a Ken – Mira ... esto tendría que ser así ... ya que esto es lo que depende esto ... – señalaba ciertos datos.

- Tienes razón ... – Ken lo miro a los ojos - ... Nos serás de muy buena ayuda ...

- Gracias ... – Yugi volvió a tomar algunos papeles, para luego mirar curioso. Ken lo observaba - Esta presentación ... es un sistema de computadoras ... que se puede combinar con juegos virtuales ...

- Aja ... – dijo sonriente Ken - ... El jueves tenemos que presentar este proyecto, ante una junta directiva de las empresas que se dedican a esto ... Nosotros, hacemos los bocetos, y diseños de lo que es el verdadero sistema ... Como para decirlo mas fácil ... le damos imagen a lo que los dueños del sistema quiere que mostremos – le dio una carpeta - ... Y por este año ... el que creo el sistema ... somos nosotros ... La compañía ... Zitron ... y competimos contra las dos empresas mas poderosas del continente Asiático.

- A ... sí??? ... Y quienes son las empresas??? – pregunto curioso

- La empresa Kazutaka ... y la empresa familiar ... Kaiba – Ken sonrió emocionado, disimuladamente, miraba el rostro de Yugi. Se sintió muy feliz ... veía confusión ... y sorpresa ...

- Kaiba Corp ... – murmuro.


	4. Capitulo 04

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

**[ Yu-Gi-Oh = Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? ]**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 04

La oficina estaba tranquila, las secretarias murmuraban por lo bajo, mientras veía como uno de los jefes, conversaba con la secretaria del presidente. Sus ojos se posaban en aquella figura alta, de cabellos rubios. Sus ojos color miel, había cautivado a cada una de las presentes. Marlen, por otro lado, sonreía, por las cosas que Joey le contaba. Ese joven, desde que lo conocía, había sacado lo mejor de sus dos Jefes, y se lo agradecía. Podía ver en el rostro del Señor Kaiba, que era muy feliz, a pesar de que seguía teniendo esa mirada fría. Intimidaba a todos los demás, pero no a ella.

- Ay ... Marlen ... cuando puedas viajar a los EEUU ... avísame ... te iré a buscar para llevarte a los mejores lugares ... – guiñándole el ojo – Quien sabe? ... a lo mejor te consigo alguien guapo y millonario ...

- Ay ... Joey ... – ella reía - ... Mira las cosas que dices ... – las otras secretarias miraban con recelo.

- No tienen trabajo que hacer ... como para perder el tiempo cuchicheando??? – la voz de Kaiba las asusto, dándole un " sí señor" para luego desaparecer detrás de sus escritorios. Se acerco donde estaba su koi – Wheeler ... deja de distraer al personal ...

- Seto ... mi amor??? – le dijo con tono infantil, mientras lo abrazaba – Es que ... estaba aburrido esperándote ... – Kaiba lo miro disgustado, para luego deshacerse del abrazo, ruborizándose.

- Ya déjate de tonterías ...!!! Recuerda donde te encuentras ... – paso por un costado, saludo con la cabeza a Marlen, y entro a la oficina de Lucio.

- Nunca cambia ... – dijo la secretaria, sonriente

- Jeje ... pero así me gusta ... – le guiño el ojo, y siguió los pasos del CEO cerrando la puerta tras de él

En la oficina del Presidente, estaba Lucio al teléfono, discutiendo algo importante. Kaiba se había sentado en el sofá que había allí, con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo. Joey sonrió.

Cuando Lucio colgó el teléfono, bufo.

- Que sucedió???? - pregunto Kaiba

- Por lo visto ... las compras han sido legales ... – Joey lo miro confundido

- De que están hablando??? – Lucio se levanto y le acerco una carpeta

- Mira ... Kaiba Corp ... tiene un nuevo accionista ... ha comprado un 20 % de las acciones ... es uno de los que más pesan hasta ahora ... – Joey miro los gráficos y las cifras

- Parece todo bien ... – los miro a ambos – Cual es el problema????

- Que esta empresa ... – dijo Kaiba - ... también ha comprado acciones de la Empresa Kazutaka ...

- Kazutaka??? – otra vez ese nombre, miro desconcertado Joey

- Una de las empresas industriales internacionales. Muy buena competencia. Aunque hacia mucho que no aparecía entre nuestros reportes ...

- Y porque??? – Joey volvía a revisar los informes

- La empresa Kazutaka se encarga de sistemas operativos, diseños de industrias de bienes raíces y todo lo que implica el comercio, muy poco a lo que se llama de juegos virtuales, y diseños de software particular – Lucio hablaba

- ... Ellos este año expondrán una presentación, para un sistema operativo, que incluye una realidad virtual – interrumpió Kaiba - ... algo parecido a lo que nosotros presentaremos también ante unos socios Canadienses, que al mejor proyecto ... será socio minoritario, pero con la suficiente para disparar al mercado en lo mas alto ...

- La empresa Zitron ... será competencia ... y por alguna razón también ha adquirido acciones en ambas corporaciones ... – Joey escuchaba atento, mientras también leía el informe

- Ustedes piensan que todo esto esta relacionado por el contrato Canadiense ...???

- No lo sé ... – dijo Lucio mientras se sentaba frente a ellos en uno de los sillones - ... Solo que esta empresa a crecido en los dos últimos años ... y esto es lo más drástico que ha hecho ...

- Quiénes son los dueños?

- Es lo que no pudimos averiguar ... – Kaiba miraba a Lucio, mientras le respondía al cachorro - ... La empresa esta compuesta por cuatro dueños ...

- Mmmm ... que raro ... – murmuro Joey. El teléfono empezó a sonar, Lucio atendió, luego de unos minutos corto

- Era Yugi ... – dijo sonriente - ... Por lo visto consiguió un buen trabajo ... y tendrá que quedarse hasta tarde trabajando ... por lo visto llego en el mejor momento ...

- "rale ... que bueno ... – dijo entusiasmado el rubio - .. Luego le dices a Yugi que tenemos que celebrarlo ...

- De acuerdo ... – Lucio miro a Kaiba, que aun no dejaba de leer los papeles - ... Seto??? – el CEO levanto su vista, dejo los papeles a un lado

- Lucio ... quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de esa empresa Zitron ... – ambos compañeros lo miraron extrañado - ... Algo no me gusta de esa corporación ... ni de las acciones que han adquirido ...

- Ay ... Seto no seas paranoico ... – le dijo Lucio acercándose tocándole el hombro - ... De seguro que es una empresa que por fin pudo salir adelante y quiere algo de respaldo con las acciones ... – Kaiba lo miro con el ceño fruncido - ... Ya ... ya ... lo averiguare ... no te preocupes ...

Estaba agotado, desde que había entrado no había parado de trabajar. Miro su reloj que marcaba ya las tres de la tarde, y tenia hambre. Había llamado a Lucio para decirle que llegaría tarde, que el trabajo había sido suyo y debía esforzarse por dar una buena impresión.

Miro la sala de conferencias, estaba llena de gráficos y papeles por todos lados. Tenían dos laptop cada uno, para hacer más fácil el trabajo. El diseño grafico era su especialidad, tanto también como la publicidad y el sistema. Por suerte eran carreras extras que le vendrían muy bien. Sonrió mentalmente, Ken se veía concentrado en su trabajo, tecleando sin despegar la mirada de algunas cosas que tenia a su costado. Cuando lo conoció parecía un niño pequeño, pero ahora era el adulto que aparentaba.

Refregó un poco los ojos, estaba cansado, además, Yami no lo había molestado. Era su costumbre desde que estudio su carrera, como era algo suyo, su ikari nunca intervenía, salvo para ayudarlo a estudiar y en los exámenes. Tenia que admitirlo, era una buena compañía cuando necesitaba alguien para la universidad.

- Quieres que nos detengamos para comer??? – la voz del muchacho de ojos violetas lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

- La verdad ... tengo hambre ... – sonrió sonrojado.

- Ok ... – Ken sonrió también – Bueno ... que quieres almorzar??? – le decía mientras se estiraba como un gatito - En si ... la comida de aquí no esta tan mala ... pero prefiero una ensalada waldorf con vitael toné .. ( ver al terminar explicación ) – Yugi lo miro interrogante – jeje ... disculpa ... me acostumbre a la comida que siempre mi abuela preparaba ... y de seguro que aquí no conocen mucho de las comidas raras ... – a Yugi le salió una pequeña gotita de sudor

- No ... jeje ... – ambos sonrieron – Yo prefiero comer Chaw Mien ... sino té molesta ...

- Claro ... no hay problema ... – Ken tomo el teléfono, y pidió el almuerzo.

Las cosas llegaron media hora después, ambos muchachos despejaron algo de la mesa, para comer. Estaban hablando de muchas cosas, de sus vidas privas, o más bien Yugi, ya que Ken era el que hacia las preguntas.

- ... entonces ... cuando estábamos en lo mejor de la película, Tristan y Duke ... aparecieron detrás del sofá con una sabana cubriéndolos ... Las chicas saltaron y casi se desmayaron del susto ... jajajjaja ... Deberías haber visto la cara de Joey ... casi le da un ataque ... y fue el primero en ayudar a corretear a esos dos por toda la casa ... – Yugi contaba una anécdota, con pequeñas lagrimas de risa. Ken estaba igual ....

- Jajajaja ... es película ... no es buena .... pero me hubiera gustado verles las caras ... jajajajaja ... – ya un poco calmados los dos, tomando sus bebidas - ... oye .. Yugi ... me habías dicho que eras casado ... ne ...??? – Ken pregunto mientras comía otro trozo de carne – Hace cuanto???

- Hace ... mmmm cuatro años ... – dijo ruborizándose

- Debe ser una mujer muy buena ... ya que consiguió un esposo joven y simpático ... – le dijo guiñando el ojo picaramente. Yugi en si se puso nervioso, y bajo la cabeza, para empezar a jugar con su comida – Dije algo malo??? – Ken pregunto preocupado.

- No ... no... solo que ... – no sabia si decirlo o no. Suspiro - ... No es una mujer ... con quien estoy casado ... – dijo algo apenado, pero con temor. El ojos violeta, se le quedo mirando un momento, para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Jujuuuu ... – dijo feliz - ... Sabes ... yo también tengo pareja ... y también es un hombre ... aunque no hemos hablado nada de matrimonio ... solo llevamos dos años y medio de novios ... – Ken sonreía, mientras volvía a poner otro bocado en su boca. Yugi por un momento se sintió aliviado – Pensabas que te iba a rechazar o algo ... verdad??? – la voz de su compañero fue seria, pero sonrió – No te preocupes ... además ... – le guiño el ojo - ... Tat-kun también es gay ... y le gustaste desde el primer momento ... así que ... sino puedo aceptarte a ti ... menos a él ... jeje – Yugi se ruborizo ante tal comentario – y como se llama el afortunado??

- Lucio ... – dijo en voz baja - ... Se llama Lucio ...

- Mmmmm ... latino ... dicen que ellos son muy bueno en la cama ... jeje

- Jeje – Yugi volvió a ruborizarse, pero se puso algo pensativo. Yami era el que más disfrutaba esos momento con su esposo.

- Sabes ... yo tengo a un egipcio ... muy bueno ... es romántico, hermoso, y alucinante ... – los ojos de Ken brillaban como si estuviera en un sueño - .. ahh ... es un ángel para mí ... – recostándose en la silla, satisfecho del almuerzo - ... Pero me gustaría conseguirle algo a Tat-kun ... sabes ... a él le gustan los jóvenes hermosos ... simpáticos ... como tu ... Yugi ... serias perfecto para él – Yugi volvió a ruborizarse, pero no supo porque, ese comentario lo había puesto nervioso ( N/A : Nakuru ... XDDD tu idea será implementada ... muejejejje )

- Ken ... yo ya tengo pareja ... y estoy feliz ... – sonrió, algo falso ... pero lo hizo

- Ay ... no tienes un hermano??? ... jejeje ... No pues ... deberé ver que le consigo ... Tat es un hombre bueno ... un poco serio pero ... muy romántico cuando quiere ...

- Ken ... que eres tú de Tatsumi??? – Yugi pregunto sin pensar - .. bueno ... si es que quieres contestarme ...

- Bueno ... – el trenzado se puso serio - ... Tatsumi me ha cuidado desde que yo recuerdo ... cuando apenas tenia ocho años quede bajo su tutela ... El ha sido como un Hermano mayor para mí ... – lo miro sonriendo sinceramente - ... El parece un hombre serio ... y misterioso ... pero ese es su encanto ... el te agradara ... – volvió a sonreír mientras se levantaba y volvía a estirarse – Bueno ... la comida estaba deliciosa ... pero ahora hay que trabajar ... – Yugi puso a un costado las cosas, para luego también estirarse y empezar a trabajar.

No sabia porque pero había algo que le molestaba. La conversación con su nuevo amigo, lo había hecho pensar en cosas pequeñas, pero a la vez importante.

La tarde se fue rápida, mientras ya entrada la noche, caía. Cuando miro su reloj, eran casi las ocho.

- Paremos ... – la voz de Ken nuevamente lo sacaba de sus pensamientos

- Ok ... ya hemos avanzado bastante ... – el muchacho tricolor se levanto de la silla y empezó a bostezar – Lo siento ... es que estoy cansado – se excuso

- No te preocupes ... yo ya estoy acostumbrado ... jijiji – empezaron a guardar las cosas, para dejar algo ordenado. Yugi esta por despedirse, cuando le hizo recordar algo – El contrato ... tienes que subir a la oficina de Tatsumi – el tricolor se quedo quieto, nervioso.

- Es verdad ... – miro su reloj disimuladamente - ... Pero es tarde ... ya debe haberse ido ... déjalo para mañana – quería irse, no quería volver a verle a los ojos.

- No ... no ... Tat-kun aun esta en su oficina ... – le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, para guiarlo hasta el ascensor - ... Él es él ultimo en irse ... así que ... ve ... firma y así podrás irte siendo miembro de esta empresa ... – Ken apretó el penúltimo piso, y le hizo un además de saludo mientras se cerraba las puertas del aparato.

- ... – Yugi llevo su mano a su pecho, el corazón estaba acelerado

- " Por que tan nervioso?" – Yami hablaba por fin – " Solo firmaras el contrato" – Yugi se quedo un momento en silencio, haciendo que el faraón, bufara – " Yugi ... porque te pones así?" – le pregunto algo mas serio

- " No es nada ... " – murmuro

- " Te impresiono ... verdad?" – Yami volvía a utilizar ese tono molesto y dolido.

- " No .. como se te ocurre? " – Yugi pareció ofendido – " es uno de los dueños de la empresa ... como quieres que me comporte ... debo ser responsable ... debo hacer bien mi trabajo ... sino ... como podré seguir aquí" – el silencio se torno incomodo

- " Lo siento ... " – su ikari se disculpo – " es que ... " – no siguió hablando, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

El lugar estaba vació, salvo por una pequeña luz que salía desde el pasillo de aquel lugar. Camino por allí, hasta la ultima oficina, estaba nervioso. Antes de entrar golpeo la puerta, y un " adelante " se escucho. Al abrirla, se encontró con aquel hombre, que lo había hechizado desde el primer momento que lo miro. Sus ojos amarillos, con el contraste de la luz ... volvían hacer efecto en su cuerpo.

Nota: la ensalada waldorf ( == no sé si se escribe así ... ) es hecha con crema o mayonesa, con trozos de manzana, nueces, y apio ... y como adorno le ponen cerezas .. ,mmmmmmmmm - ... y el vitael toné ... es carne fría, con una pasta de atún procesado, con un poco de vino blanco ... lleva alcaparras y otra cosa que no me acuerdo ... demonios ... ya me dio hambre ...


	5. Capitulo 05

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

**[ Yu-Gi-Oh = Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? ]**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 05

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado en la puerta de entrada, pero era seguro que la mirada del hombre de ojos amarillos no había dejado de observarlo.

- Algún problema ... Señor Motou??? – la voz suave fue la que lo saco casi de su trance. Solo respondió afirmativamente con su cabeza - ... Acérquese ... – bajo su vista, buscando algunos papeles, para luego acercándoselo – Aquí tiene el contrato ... puede leerlo tranquilamente ... – Tatsumi volvió a indicarle con la mano, que se sentara. Yugi obedeció. – Vera que es un buen contrato – Yugi, solo miraba el papel, no lo leía. Yami, por otro lado, había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba - ... Alguna objeción con respecto a lo que ... supuestamente esta leyendo ... – la voz suave fue acentuada en la ultima frase.

- No ... ningún problema ... – el tricolor, tomo la pluma que le estaba ofreciendo, y firmo el contrato.

- Bueno ... Sr. Motou ... Bienvenido a Zitron ... – Tatsumi se levanto, para acercarse y extenderle la mano, apretándosela con una fuerza. Yugi apenas pudo contener el aliento - ... Ya es tarde ... Sr. Motou ... – le soltó la mano - ... Si quiere esperar un momento ... podré alcanzarlo hasta donde quiera ...

- No ... no es necesario ... – titubeo - ... Puedo tomar un taxi ... no se preocupe ... – Yugi hizo una reverencia, y salió de allí rápidamente.

Cuando estaba dentro del ascensor, su corazón latía a mil. Se sentía extraño. No dijo nada, ni Yami pronuncio alguna palabra. Sabia que estaba molesto por su comportamiento, pero no quería hablar de ello. Cuando llegara a su casa, dejaría a Yami en su lugar, para descansar, lo necesitaba.

Lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que una figura salió entre las sombras, cuando él partió.

- ... Parece ... que lo pones nervioso ... – una pequeña sonrisa se escucho

- Mmmmm ... – Tatsumi se acerco a la ventana, para contemplar la cuidad nocturna - ... Será fácil tenerlo en mi cama ...

- Tu crees??? – la figura se acerco a él por detrás, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura - ... Esta casado con Lucio Mendez ... el vicepresidente de Kaiba Corp. ... y es uno de los mejores amigos de la pareja de Seto Kaiba ...

- Y??? – le dijo volteándose, para luego sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo – No veo ningún impedimento ...

- Ah ... es lo que me agrada de ti ... Hermoso demonio ... que nunca le ves problemas a tus planes ... – le saco el cigarrillo, para luego apagarlo en el cenicero.

- No te espera ... Marik ...??? – le dijo molesto, mientras volvía a prender otro cigarrillo, tomando algunos papeles, su abrigo y un portafolio – Mi hermoso Luzbel

- Ahg ... sabes que detesto cuando me llamas con ese apodo ... – Ken salió ofendido de la oficina - ... Te veo mañana ... Tat ... – lo saludo desde la puerta del ascensor cuando se cerro.

Tatsumi se quedo un momento, mirando el contrato que tenia en sus manos. Su presa, no había leído de lo nervioso que estaba. Ese había sido su primer paso.

Estaban cenando cuando uno de los sirvientes apareció, con un teléfono en mano. Escucho atentamente, para luego hace señas al mayordomo, que retirara su plato. Se levanto, haciendo una seña de disculpa y se dirigió a su estudio, encerrándose.

- Que habrá pasado??? – el peliblanco le pregunto a su compañero

- No lo se ... – Asato miraba el lugar vació - ... Quizás es por la presentación ...

- Ah ... ese proyecto que me has contado toooooooda la semana ... – Bakura lo dijo en un tono de fastidio.

- Kura bombón ... sabes bien que esto es importante para la empresa … - Asato le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él - ... ponte a pensar ... si lo conseguimos ... tendremos que celebrarlo ... – le dijo en un tono meloso mientras lo besaba bruscamente.

- Para que esperar tanto tiempo ... – susurro a los labios, maliciosamente.

Ambos chicos se retiraron del comedor, subiendo las escaleras, besándose. Entraron a la habitación de Asato, la cual poseía una cama grande, con sabanas de satén azules.

Bakura quedo debajo del ojos verdes. Lamió despacio su cuello, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos, y quedar sumiso, antes sus caricias.

- Mmmm ... por lo visto hoy el esclavo ... esta obediente ... – Asato murmuraba al oído mientras lo mordía en el lóbulo

- Si ... mi amo ... – el peliblanco dijo con voz suave.

- Entonces ... veremos que tanto puede hacer este esclavo bueno ... – lo beso apasionadamente, vorazmente, haciéndolo sangrar un poco los labios.

El hilillo del liquido carmesí se deslizo por su boca, hasta terminar en el cuello, que fue lamido lentamente, por Asato, sacando un gran gemido de Bakura.

Sus manos traspasaron la ropa, arrancándoselas de un tirón. La camisa quedo hecha jirones, mientras los pantalones, fueron contados con una navaja. Asato contemplo la piel blanca, algo colorada por el arranque de pasión con la vestimenta. Se acerco lentamente, como si fuera un gato, lamiendo las partes rojas. Bakura sonreía, gemía, y sentía como se excitaba.

Volvió a ser besado, para luego sentir que sus manos eran puestos por sobre su cabeza, para luego sentir algo frió en sus muñecas.

- Esta vuelta ... te tocara estar atado ... esclavo ... – Asato bajo de la cama, dejándolo al peliblanco sonriente.

- Que hecho ... amo ... para castigarme de esta forma??? – dijo en forma lastimera, pero sonriendo.

- Silencio ... – el sonido de un chasquido en el suelo, hizo que empezara a retorcerse sensual, provocativamente en la cama - ... mmmm ... pareces un gatito ... en celo ...

- Te gusta ...??? – dijo ronroneando

- Claro ...

Se acerco a la cama, subiendo en ella, quedando parado frente a Bakura, solamente con los pantalones puestos a medio abrir, con un látigo en mano.

Lo agito al aire, haciéndolo chasquear nuevamente. Lentamente empezó a pasar la punta por el cuerpo de su esclavo, mientras que con su pie, apretaba la entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir. Volvió a agitar el látigo pero en las piernas, dejando marcas; lo agito varias veces por el torso, y los brazos, Bakura no decía nada, solo gemía adolorido. Mientras su entrepierna seguía erecta, mientras lo masturbaba con el pie.

Asato tiro el látigo, para luego sentarse sobre las caderas del peliblanco, empezó a lamer cada marca, cada herida, mientras se refregaba.

- Ahhh ... me estas matando ... – gimió adolorido Bakura - ... Asato ... por favor ...

- Mmmmm ... yo no te ordene que hablaras ... – le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro para luego besarlo bruscamente - ... Por tal castigo ... te haré pagar ... esclavo ...

Se levanto, para buscar algo de uno de los muebles. Apago las luces, quedando semi a oscuras, la luz de unas velas iluminaban el lugar. El peliblanco sonrió, sabia que pasaría.

Su amo se acerco lentamente con una de ellas, subió a la cama, para quedar nuevamente en sus caderas. Lentamente vertió cera liquida en su pecho. Bakura gimió, para luego casi gritar cuando sintió algo frió que era derramado en la herida. Cuando entre abrió sus ojos, pudo ver que el demonio de ojos verdes tenia una botella de licor. Sonrió.

Otras gotas le siguieron, llenando el cuarto de gemidos de placer y dolor ...

- Asa ... to ... por favor ... – gemía casi sin aliento, la excitación de Bakura era demasiada grande para su apretado slip.

- ... – el amo solo sonrió.

Bajo de la cama, apagando cada una de las velas encendidas. Cuando la habitación quedo a oscuras, el peliblanco sintió a su compañero, acercándose a el. Sintió como unas manos cálidas, sacaban la ultima prenda, para luego gritar de placer, al sentirlo penetrar bruscamente. Los jadeos, eran cada vez mas fuertes, las embestidas también.

Un grito unísono, se escucho, para luego quedar en silencio.

Ambos sentían el corazón del otro, agitadamente. Ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones.

Lentamente, Asato salió de su amante, luego de besarlo dulcemente. Soltó sus muñecas, para luego acomodarse a su lado, abrazándolo. Bakura correspondió tal gesto y quedo profundamente dormido.

Detrás de la puerta del la habitación, se podía observar al mayor recostado contra la pared. Sus pantalones mostraban cuanto había permanecido allí.

Lentamente se fue retirando a su habitación, para luego entrar al baño y meterse bajo el agua fría. La noticia que tenia podía esperar hasta mañana.


	6. Capitulo 06

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

**[ Yu-Gi-Oh = Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? ]**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**Nota Aclaratoria : **O.O en si no soy de poner notas al principio, pero para los que me han preguntado y/o comentado sobre el asunto de Seto y Joey ... en si ... este fic no es solamente basado en ellos ... si no también en los demás personajes ... o.o no sé si me hago entender ... jeje ... =P para las fanáticas de esa parejita . No me matennn .... pero ya algunas sabrán mas o menos lo que sucederá de aca en adelante ... así que ... disfruten este fic porque por lo que veo XDDD será largo ... Matta Neee !!!

Capitulo 06 

- Aja ... no hay problema ... si ... si ... ya lo sé ... – hubo un silencio de por medio - ... Ya ... no me lo recalques ... Averiguare todo lo que pueda y te llamare ... Ok? ... – otra pausa - ... Tu cuida lo que tienes y yo haré lo mío ... Mi empresa no será una de las mejores ... pero he sobrevivido hace mucho ... – el tono se escucho cerrado. Salió del mini estudio que tenia, para luego depositar el teléfono en su base.

- Que quería? – la voz de su koibito, se escucho algo sorprendido

- Nada de importancia ... – se acerco abrazándolo, y besándolo despacio - ... Algunas cosas que quiere que averigüe ... y yo solo puedo hacerlo ... – murmuro por lo bajo, mientras besaba su cuello.

- No me dirás ... verdad? – dijo el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos, al sentir que su oreja era mordida lentamente - ... Duke ... esta haciendo trampa ...

- Mmmm ... – volvió a murmurar, mientras guiaba a su compañero hasta la habitación que compartían, cayendo ambos en la cama, aprovechando en tocar su entrepierna, descaradamente – Si ... quieres me detengo ... Tris ... – volvía a su oreja, para lamerla

- ... ahhh ... mmmmmm ... – dijo despacio, mientras empezaba a despojar las prendas de su koibito – Eres un tramposo Duke Deblin ...

- Aja ... pero te gusta ... – lo beso apasionadamente. Quedaron desnudos en poco tiempo. Entre caricias y gemidos, deban vueltas en la cama, no decidiéndose quien quedaba arriba. Tristan sujeto las manos del ojos verdes, para luego moverse lentamente sobre su cadera, haciendo fricción en sus hombrías erectas - ... Tristan ... me esta matando ... ahhhhh ... – dijo en un gran gemido, terminado exhausto.

- Mmmm ... eso quiere decir que me toca a mí ... – el castaño se acomodo entre sus piernas, y dirigió su hombría a la entrada, era tan pequeña, tan estrecha, que sentía que explotaría antes de estar totalmente dentro de él. Duke dio un gran gemido mientras sentía la presión que hacia el pene de su compañero. Levanto un poco mas las caderas, para permitirle el acceso, provocando que el otro se desesperara y entrara bruscamente. Tomo la cintura, para luego empezar con embestidas rápidas, y desesperadas. Ambos estaban abrazados, ambos gemían y gritaban de placer. Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, cayendo Tristan sobre Duke. Quien lo beso apasionadamente. Mientras lo arañaba con malicia la espalda - ... Eso duele ... – reprocho el castaño.

- Eso es por volverme loco ... – lo beso para luego voltearlo, y dejarlo debajo de él – Ahora es mi turno ... – Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras empezaba nuevamente con las caricias.

Llego al departamento que tenían, ya era tarde, estaba cansado. Había salido de la empresa, y caminado hasta allí. No quiso tomar un taxi como le había dicho a su jefe, quería caminar y despejarse, calmar su corazón. Pero los reproches de Yami, lo habían confundido aun más, y le habían molestado.

Flash Back

Había llegado hasta la planta baja, saludo al guardia, y salió de allí. Tenia mucho calor, pero en realidad estaba fresco. Emprendió la marcha.

- Yugi ... – la voz de su hikari era seria - ... Yugi ... – volvió a decirle, ya que no obtenía respuesta - ... YUGI!!! – ya grito molesto

- ... – La mirada se torno seria y molesta.

- Por lo menos podrías disimular un poco ...

- No sé de que estas hablando ... – respondió molesto.

- Yugi ... recuerda ... yo puedo ver lo mismo que tu ... te impresiono ese hombre ... hasta te ruborizaste ... – cada vez estaba mas molesto

- Tu no comprendes ... – murmuro - ... tu no sabes como se siente ...

- De que estas hablando??? – Yami estaba sorprendido por la reacción y el sentimiento triste de su hikari.

- Cuando conociste a Lucio ... te sucedía lo mismo ... – sonrió tristemente, mientras el otro se quedaba callado. Se sentó en una banca de un parque cercano - ... Reaccionabas igual ... como lo hice yo hace un rato ... y siempre me pregunte ... como seria sentirse así? ...

- No es lo mismo ... – reprocho - ... Estas casado con Lucio ... hace cuatro años ... además ...

- Te equivocas .... – lo interrumpió enojado - ... Tu estas casado con él ... no yo ... – lo ultimo, lo dijo mas para sí mismo.

- Eso es ridículo ... – Yami apareció frente a él como un espíritu, como sabia hacerlo cuando eran jóvenes - ... Sabes bien que Lucio te ama ... como lo hace conmigo.

- Tu no comprendes ... – volvió a repetir, mientras volvía a caminar, con rumbo al departamento

- Explícate ... – Yami estaba alterado, no sabia porque de su comportamiento

- ... – Yugi ignoro los reproches, y sin prestarle atención, camino sin pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Fin Flash Back

- Buenas Noches ... – Lucio apareció desde la cocina, lo abrazo y lo beso tiernamente. Yugi, solo se dejo hacer, por lo que su esposo, se dio cuenta – Sucede algo??? – lo miro preocupado, mientras despejaba algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro – Yugi ...???

- No ... solo estoy cansado ... - sonrió sin ganas, pero Lucio lo tomo como algo normal

- Bien ... entonces ... comeremos algo rico, y luego nos acostaremos ... de acuerdo??? – Yugi solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras seguía sonriendo - ... Date un baño ... ponte cómodo y yo terminare de preparar la cena – Lucio beso su frente para luego desaparecer nuevamente en la cocina.

El tricolor, se fue desvistiendo, mientras llegaba al baño, allí lleno la tina, de agua caliente y se sumergió, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse. Yami por otro lado, no había dicho mas nada, ni intentado cambiar con él por suerte.

Cuando Lucio lo fue a buscar al baño, lo encontró dormido, en el agua. Sonrió, lentamente se arremango la camisa, y lo saco de allí envolviéndolo con un toallon. Para luego depositarlo en la cama, lo arropo dejándolo desnudo. Acaricio su mejilla, depositando un beso.

- Que descanses ... Yami ... – un segundo beso - ... Yugi ... - salió de allí, cerrando la puerta, y dejando en penumbras el cuerpo de su esposo.

Lo que no sabia, era que unas lagrimas salían de los ojos morados que tanto amaba. Los abrió lentamente, secándose todo rastro de evidencia de tristeza, en cualquier momento vendría a acostarse a su lado. Miro por la ventana, y vio una estrella fugas, recordando las enseñanzas de su abuelo, pidió un deseo.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, mañana seria otro día duro de trabajo. Otro día ... mas para su pesado corazón.

Mientras que su contraparte. Estaba molesto, pero sentía la tristeza de su compañero. Algo se le ocurriría, pero no dejaría que ese hombre lo apartara de su esposo.

Nota para los lectores ... : ;; gomennnnnn por no escribir tan rápido como el otro fic ... pero ando con gripa y anginas ... ( kaede llora desconsoladamente ) ... mucho no puedo escribir porque no tengo ni inspiración ni ideas ... y lo poco que puedo estar es para ver algunas cosas ... y mi cuerpecito no da para tanto ... snif snif ... ;; gomen gomen


	7. Capitulo 07

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

**[ Yu-Gi-Oh = Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? ]**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 07

El día de la presentación del proyecto, había llegado. Por alguna razón, la reunión se realizaba en Zitron, para las otras dos compañías, no le molestaba, es mas, les daba curiosidad quienes eran los dueños de dicha empresa.

La mañana era soleada, un poco fresca, pero agradable. Eran como las ocho de la mañana y ya habían llegado casi todos a la reunión. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los de Kaiba Corp. Quienes fueron recibidos por Yugi.

- Buenos días ... Bienvenidos a Zitron ... – los había recibido con una sonrisa, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

- Así que ... aquí es donde trabajas ... – Lucio dijo en forma de reproche, y a la vez sonriente - ... Por que no me lo habías dicho?

- Porque tu no preguntaste ... – Yugi parecía calmado, algo extraño para Lucio, ya que en los últimos días había estado mas distanciado que nunca. Claro, que para él era por el proyecto.

- Así que será una de nuestra competencia ... – la voz del CEO era seria

- Y una muy buena ... – una voz amable contesto antes que Yugi. Todos se dieron vuelta, para mirar a un muchacho de ojos morados, de una larga trenza - ... Buenos días ... Me presento, soy Ken Lao, uno de los dueños de esta compañía ... – extendió su mano, saludando al ojiazul y luego a Lucio - ... Como le decía mi compañero ... seremos uno de los que competirán por contrato canadiense ... – Ken sonreía, mientras abrazaba a Yugi, Kaiba lo miraba algo desconfiado, por otro lado, Lucio se sentía extraño, ante la amabilidad de ese sujeto con su pareja. Ken miro a los ojos del mano derecha de Kaiba, sonrió - ... Tu debes ser el esposo de Yu-chan .. Verdad??? – y antes que pudiera contestarle, siguió hablando - ... El habla mucho de usted, y me alegro que mi Yu-chan tenga ánimos como para trabajar y saber que es feliz luego de abandonarlos todos los días luego del trabajo ... – a todo esto, aun lo seguía abrazando.

- Ken ... ya basta ... – Yugi le dijo sonrojado, sonriendo nervioso - ... No digas esas cosas ... jeje ... – Lucio levanto su ceja.

- Bueno ... Yugi mucho no me ha hablado ... ya que ... este proyecto lo ha tenido ocupado ...

- Siempre el mismo ... – Ken le sonrió a Yugi, mientras lo dejaba de abrazar - ... Tan callado pero tan entregado al trabajo ... – hizo seña con su pulgar hacia arriba. Yugi por otro lado estaba algo nervioso, el comportamiento de su compañero, ante sus amigos, era raro. El celular del ojos morados, empezó a sonar. Lo atendió, escucho por un momento, y luego colgó - ... Yu ... tengo que subir ... Tat quiere que revise algo antes de la presentación ... igual somos los últimos ... así que ... cuando nos toque estaremos aquí ... de acuerdo?

- Si .... no te preocupes ... – Yugi sonrió.

- Los dejo ... por un momento ... – hizo una reverencia, para luego ir a tomar el ascensor.

- Tipo curioso ... – fue el comentario de Kaiba, para luego mirar a Yugi - ... Que clase de hombre es ...??? – Yugi lo miro extrañado, para luego tornarse serio

- Kaiba ... que quieres decir con eso??? ... Ken es un hombre responsable y trabajador ... si te preocupa la inversión ... bueno ... en si tendría que decirte que es muy inteligente ... y te llegarías a llevar una gran sorpresa.

- Ya ... Yugi ... – Lucio intervino - ... No es para que te pongas así ... – su pareja lo miro, para luego cambiar su mirada a una triste.

- Disculpa ... solo que ... – toco su frente con su mano derecha, para luego sonreír - ... Este proyecto nos tiene de malas a todos ... jeje ...

- Aja... tienes razón... – Lucio sonrió, para luego mirar a Kaiba. Su mirada era molesta, pero no con Yugi. Se dio vuelta para mirar donde estaba sentada su atención, y desde el ascensor, pudo ver a cinco personas acercándose. Dos de ellas eran los hermanos Kazutaka.

- Buenos días ... – Seiichiro saludo, sin quitarle la vista a Kaiba, cosa que el CEO miro con molestia y desagrado.

- Buenos días... Bienvenidos a Zitron ... – Yugi extendió la mano, para saludarlos - ... Mi nombre es Yugi Motou ... y estoy encargado de recibirlos para la presentación ... – Asato se adelanto para hablar con él.

- Buenos días ... Asato Kazutaka ... Vuestra empresa también presentara su proyecto, verdad?

- Claro ... señor Kazutaka ... – las puertas de la sala de juntas se abrió, apareciendo una secretaria muy bonita, acercándose a Yugi, y susurrándole algo al oído. Este asintió, y se dirigió a los presentes – Los inversionistas ya están listo ... – mirando a Kaiba - ... Ustedes serán los primeros ... Por Favor ... adelante – los acompaño hasta las puerta. Lucio le sonrió antes de entrar, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de una hora y media, salieron de la sala, para luego los hermanos Kazutaka entraran.

Ya era casi el medio día, cuando salieron. Yugi a esa altura ya estaba nervioso, había llamado a su compañero, pero aun estaba con su jefe. Cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió, y los demás salieron, la secretaria le hizo señas, para que entrara un momento.

En la sala de estar de ese piso, se encontraban todos. El ambiente se encontraba tenso. Seiichiro sonreía, mientras hablaba con Asato. Por otra parte, Kaiba y Lucio estaba concentrados en el proyecto. Yugi apareció luego de unos minutos.

- Disculpen ... la tardanza ... Pero los empresarios tomaran un momento para almorzar y luego continuaran viendo los proyectos ... Si son tan amables, en la Cafetería del Edificio podrán servirse lo que quieran, corre por cuenta de la empresa – Hizo una reverencia, para luego desaparecer en uno de los pasillos.

Lucio no dijo nada, era extraño ver a su koibito comportarse como si no lo conociera. Debía reconocer que estaban en su trabajo, por lo cual debía acostumbrarse.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando todos volvieron a subir. Seiichiro estaba conversando son Kaiba, o más bien ... estaba irritándolo, cuando sintió que la puerta del ascensor se abría. Cuando volteo para mirar, por curiosidad palideció de repente. Cosa que para el ojiazul no paso desapercibido. Había aparecido un hombre de cabello negro, de ojos amarillentos, con una sonrisa que no le agrado. Se acerco lentamente, seguido por Ken, y dos empleados más. Hizo una reverencia, hacia el CEO, para luego mirar con malicia a Seiichiro. No dijo nada, ni hizo nada, solo paso por su lado, y se adentro a la sala de juntas, seguido por Yugi quien cerro la puerta.

El ojos verdes por un momento pensó que su corazón se detendría, para luego buscar son la mirada a su hermano. Quien también estaba sorprendido, pero sus ojos demostraba mucho temor.

- Disculpen ... – dijo en casi un susurro, para luego desaparecer en el pasillo donde se encontraban los baños. Seguido por su hermano. Kaiba se sorprendió al verlo reaccionar de esa forma, en si nunca pensó que algo podría asustarlo ... porque eso era lo que había visto en sus ojos ... Miedo.

Luego de dos horas, la junta termino, saliendo de allí, todos. Los canadienses se despidieron, en ingles, de todos los presentes. Para luego desaparecer por el ascensor.

El lugar por un momento era denso.

- Disculpe mi descortesía ... mi nombre es Tatsumi Muraki ... uno de los dueños de Zitron ... – extendió su mano al CEO saludándolo

- Seto Kaiba ... – dijo seriamente, señalando a su compañero - ... Él es mi vicepresidente ... Lucio Méndez ...

- Mucho gusto ... – saludo, para luego mirar a Yugi, quien por un momento se puso nervioso - ... Tomate lo que queda del día ... Yugi Motou ... la presentación estuvo excelente ... y los inversionistas nos dirán su decisión el lunes ... – se dirigió a los demás, haciendo una reverencia, para luego irse de allí. Pero antes paso por el lado de Seiichiro, susurrándole en alemán - _Die Angst fühlt sich besser... Seiichiro ... __macht Sie, aber köstlich ( _El miedo te sienta mucho mejor ... Seiichiro ... te hace más delicioso

- _Verdammte Bastard!... ( _Maldito Bastardo! ) – contesto molesto__

- _Haben Sie mich sogar Bitterkeit???. .._(Aun me tienes rencor??? )_- _Mirando a Asato _-.. Ihr Bruder hat viel auf gesetzt, aber schön davon beendet es Zeit, daß ich sie sah,... _(Tu hermano se ha puesto mucho más hermoso de la ultima vez que los vi ...) – sonrió maliciosamente

- _Weder werden Sie passiert, um mit keinen beider zu betreten... Diese Drehung, wenn ich auf dem Töten von Ihnen enden werde,... _(Ni se te ocurra meterte con ninguno de los dos ... Esta vuelta si llegare a matarte ...) – Si no fuera porque su hermano lo había agarrado del brazo, lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento__

- _Versuch es... allein Sie versuchen es... _(Inténtalo ... solo inténtalo ... ) – Se dio vuelta para mirar al resto, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y luego desapareció detrás de las puertas del ascensor que se cerraba.

Los Kazutaka, empezaron hablar en francés, reprochándose uno a otro, como preocupados. Kaiba y los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, e intrigantes. Seichiiro se acerco a ellos, seriamente. Tomo el brazo de Kaiba, y le murmuro.

- Sé que no soy de tu agrado, pero solo toma este consejo ... Mantente lo mas alejado de Tatsumi Muraki ... si crees que soy despreciable ... ese hombre lo es mucho más ... – lo soltó, para luego mirar a Yugi - ... Si aprecias a tus amigos ... los alejaría de el ... lo mas pronto posible ... – el CEO lo miro molesto, no hizo nada, ni dijo nada. Los Kazutaka también partieron.

- Que te dijo??? – Lucio se acerco a él, su rostro demostraba intranquilidad - Seto ... – toco su hombro, para hacerlo voltear. Lo cual se sorprendió ver sus pupilas azules, casi perdidas.

- Vamos ... tenemos trabajo que hacer ... – tomo su portafolio, hizo señas a los que los acompañaba y se dirigió también al ascensor. Lucio no entendía, pero algo serio debió pasar. Se giro para mirar a Yugi.

- Nos retiramos ... veré si puedo llegar antes ... al departamento ya que te dieron el día libre ...quizás ... nosotros ...

- No te preocupes ... – lo interrumpió - ... Aprovechare en hacer unas cosas ... – le sonrió. Lucio no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a sonreír, y seguir al CEO.

Desde lo alto del edificio, se podía ver partir a los autos, ÉL sonrió, el juego recién empezaba.


	8. Capitulo 08

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 08

Era ya las ocho de la noche, y aun había una luz en el despacho del presidente. Cautelosamente, entro para buscar a su koibito. Desde que había llegado, estaba serio. Se acerco al sillón donde estaba sentado, contemplando la cuidad. Lo abrazo, para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla. Su compañero solo cerro sus ojos, y se aferró a esos brazos.

- Que sucede??? – la voz de Joey, fue preocupada.

- Nada ... cachorro ... – Kaiba le dio un beso, para luego levantarse y tomar algunos papeles y guárdalos en su portafolio.

- Seto ... – dijo su nombre en forma de reproche. El CEO suspiro pesado, para luego mirar a su esposo.

- Estoy preocupado por el proyecto ... nada mas ... – sonrió, para luego tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo.

- Lucio me dijo que hubo un altercado entre las otras dos empresas ... y que uno de los Kazutaka te comento algo ... – Kaiba se separo de Joey, para voltear buscando su portafolio sobre la mesa.

- No es nada ... – dijo seriamente, y antes que el rubio le reprochara - ... Solo fue un intercambio de ideas ... a las cuales ... no le haré caso – el cachorro lo miro con una ceja levantada - ... Joey ... en serio ... nada de importancia ... – lo beso – Vamos nos ... quiero llegar a casa y descansar ... hoy ha sido un día muy pesado para mi ... – el rubio solo asintió, para luego salir detrás de él. Para dirigirse a la mansión.

Algo dentro de él, sabia que no estaban bien las cosas. Pero conociendo la terquedad de su pareja, seria inútil tratar de sacarle algo por el momento.

-------------------

Llego al departamento, y lo encontró a oscuras. Se sorprendió. Acaso no debía estar allí, temprano?. Prendió las luces, para luego ver que el portafolios, y el abrigo que había llevado a la mañana se encontraban tirados en el sofá. Era evidencia que si había estado allí.

Sintió las llaves en la puerta, para luego ver como entraba el muchacho tricolor.

- Hola ... – saludo con una sonrisa, para luego acercarse y besarlo - Donde estabas???

- Por ahí ... – dijo con una media sonrisa, para luego separarse de Lucio y caminar hacia la recamara.

- Espera ... – la voz de su koi lo hizo detenerse pero no girarse - ... Que sucede??? – pregunto despacio - ... Hace días que estas como ausente ... Yo pensé que era por el proyecto, pero me di cuenta que no ... – se acerco despacio para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la nuca - ... Dime ... que sucede???

- Me amas ...??? – pregunto en susurro, para luego ser volteado por Lucio y mirar sus ojos

- Claro que te amo ... – sus pupilas demostraban interrogantes, hasta un rastro de miedo - ... Porque lo preguntas???

- Dime quien soy ... – la voz de Yugi era seria - ... dime a quien tienes delante de ti ... ahora ...

- Que quieres decir con eso??? – Lucio retrocedió un poco, para mirarlo bien, algo no andaba bien - ... Tu eres la persona a la cual amo ... acaso eso no té vasta??? – dijo en forma dolida y molesta

- Contéstame ... a quien tiene frente tuyo – los ojos de Yugi mostraban dolor.

- ... – no supo que contestar, todo le resulto extraño

- Lo sabia ... – se alejo de Lucio y entro al cuarto que compartía con él, para luego salir de allí con una mochila.

- Que haces ...???? - le pregunto asustado y molesto – A donde vas ...??? – lo detuvo cerca de la puerta, sujetándolo del brazo.

- Suéltame ... Lucio ... – Yugi lo miro molesto, por primera vez, su esposo vio frialdad en esos ojos violetas

- Esto es una locura ... por lo menos dime porque te comportas ... así ... – su esposo estaba molesto - ... por Kami sama ... dime que demonios te pasa ... – Yugi lo empujo para librarse del agarre.

- Tu eres el problema ...!!! – le grito - ... Ni siquieras sabes a quien tienes enfrente de ti ... – las lagrimas empezaron a asomar - ... Te pregunte si sabias quien era ... y no contestaste ... Eso me comprobo que aun después de cuatro años ... no sabes diferenciar con quien estas ...

- Que??? – pregunto Lucio desorientado.

- Soy Yugi Motou ... aquel que figura en la libreta de matrimonio ... Pero tu no me amas ...

- De que demonios estas hablando ...??? – Lucio se acerco para tomarlo nuevamente del brazo pero esta ves disgustado

- Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuvimos relaciones ... tu y yo ... no Tu y Yami ... sino ... yo ...Yugi ... dime Lucio ... puedes responder esa pregunta???

- No se a que quieres llegar ... Yugi ... pero esto es demasiado ... Sabes perfectamente que yo te amo, por algo te propuse matrimonio hace cinco años, y nos casamos hace cuatro. No se porque ahora me vienes con esos planteos – Lucio estaba molesto, pero a la vez temeroso de que su pareja se fuera.

- Jejeje ... – sonrió irónicamente, apartándose de él - ... Te has dado cuenta que recién ahora me llamas por mi nombre??? ... – Yugi tomo la mochila que había caído al suelo - ... Si no te lo decía ... no lo habrías dicho. Acéptalo Lucio ... tu solo te casaste porque estabas enamorado de Yami, a quien fue el primero que viste, a quien fue el primero que besaste en aquella isla ... recuerdas el día que propusiste matrimonio, tu mismo dijiste : " Yami ... quieres casarte conmigo???" ... a él ... se lo dijiste ... a él se lo propusiste ... no a mi ...

- Yugi ... – Lucio trato de acercarse, pero este retrocedía con cada paso - ... Sabes que yo también te amo ... al igual que Yami .... No voy a negar que es difícil a veces tratarlos a los dos ... pero los quiero por igual ... – en ese momento no supo como, pero sintió sus mejillas mojadas - ... por favor ... quédate ... arreglaremos cualquier cosa ... Yo te amo ... – intento acercarse nuevamente, pero Yugi retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta de entrada.

- Lo siento ... pero ya me canse que gimas el nombre de Yami ... cuando tenemos sexo, o lo llamas en tus sueños ... – abrió la puerta de entrada, para salir, pero la voz de Lucio lo hizo girarse

- No te vallas ... Yo te amo ... podremos arreglarlo ...

- Lo siento ... pero no ... – justo cuando se dio vuelta, los brazos de su koi lo sujetaron por la cintura.

- Si te quieres ir ... hazlo ... pero por lo menos déjame hablar con Yami ... por favor ... – fue casi una suplica, la cual Yugi empezó a reírse

- Ves lo que digo ... – se soltó del agarre bruscamente - ... Te importa mas Yami ... – volvió a reírse, para luego hablar antes que el otro lo reprochara - ... Para tu información ... Yami ya no existe ... – se dio vuelta y salió corriendo de aquel departamento.

Lucio quedo paralizado, había escuchado bien??? Yami había muerto???. Se quedo pensando en las palabras de Yugi, para luego caer de rodillas, como había pasado todo eso???. Aun no podía caer en cuenta de lo sucedido. Miro la puerta de entrada, estaba abierta, Yugi había salido corriendo y el no hizo nada. Empezó a llorar, no entendía nada. De un segundo a otro, había perdido lo que mas amaba.

( PROV Yugi )

Había salido corriendo, ni siquiera espero el ascensor, bajo los siete pisos por la escalera. Cuando salió del edificio, corrió hasta donde sus piernas le daban. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Al final él tenia la razón, Lucio no estaba enamorado de él, sino de Yami. Las lagrimas salieron sin poder detenerse, había sido muy duro estar frente a su koibito, y tratar de ser fuerte, porque al final de cuenta el lo quería, había disfrutado su compañía por todo este tiempo, pero ya no era lo mismo. Necesitaba que lo comprendiera, que lo besara a él, no a Yami. Se detuvo en un callejón, donde se recostó en una pared, para luego ir resbalándose por ella, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Tomo sus piernas, juntando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Los sollozos eran fuertes, aun no podía controlar su cuerpo, estaba temblando. Estaba tan dolido, que no razonaba concientemente. Solo recordó las palabras de Tatsumi.

Flash Back

Faltaba solo dos días para el proyecto. Estaba cansado, la vista ya le molestaba. Se recostó en aquel sillón tan cómodo que tenia la oficina que le habían asignado. Solo descansaría unos minutos. Realmente lo necesitaba. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se despertó al sentir una dulce caricia, alguien tocaba su rostro. Abrió despacio sus ojos, para luego incorporarse rápidamente, sonrojado.

- Señor Muraki ... yo ... lo lamento ... no quise quedarme dormido yo ... – unos dedos sobre sus labios, lo callaron, para ponerse aun mas rojo, y nervioso

- No te preocupes ... – sonrió, su rostro estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración - ... Has trabajado tanto que mereces un pequeño descanso – se alejo de él, para luego ir al escritorio y revisar los papeles, y parte del sistema que estaba en la computadora portátil que la empresa le había dado. Yugi estaba nervioso, por lo cual a Yami le molesto.

- " Maldición ... – dijo entre diente - ... Porque reaccionas así ... – el faraón reprocho, al sentir que el cuerpo del pequeño temblaba nerviosos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban"

- " Tu no entiendes ... – le dijo mentalmente, mientras observaba como Tatsumi revisaba los documentos.

- " Que no entiendo??? ... que ese te gusta??? – Yami estaba molesto, a lo cual Yugi se ruborizo aun mas, y se puso nervioso"

- " no se de que estas hablando ... – dijo mientras miraba cualquier cosa en el suelo"

- Yugi ... – la voz de Tatsumi lo saco aquel trance. Cuando levanto su vista, se lo encontró cara a cara – ... Sucede algo ...???

- No ... – dijo tímidamente, pero algo no previo - ... Si ... sucede algo ... – la voz había cambiado. Tatsumi se incorporo, para luego apoyarse en el escritorio.

- Te escucho ... – le dijo mientras buscaba un cigarrillo entre sus bolsillos.

- No se que pretendes conmigo ... pero sinceramente no me gusta que jueguen conmigo ... – Yami había intercambiado sin permiso, para poder enfrentarlo. Lo cual Tatsumi sonrió.

- Tu debes ser Atemu ... verdad??? – pregunto tan serenamente, mientras encendía el cigarrillo, para luego tirar el humo hacia un costado.

- Como ...??? – el faraón pregunto sorprendido.

- Para poder entrar en esta compañía ... no solo necesitas buenas referencias y títulos ... Debo investigar cada uno de mis empleados ... – volvió a tomar el cigarrillo para luego sentarse en una silla cercana - ... Y por lo que mis investigadores pudieron decirme, era algo que debía comprobar ...

- Si yo existía ... – dijo en forma burlona, para acercarse lentamente a él - ... Aquí me tienes ... y te advierto ... – se agacho a la altura de este, para mirarlo bien a los ojos - ... Aléjate de Yugi ...

- Acaso me estas amenazando ...??? – le dijo sonriente. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, para besarlo sin aviso. Yami en ese momento quiso safarse del agarre, pero Tatsumi se había levantado, y sujetado su cintura. El beso era rudo. Su presa quería safarse de tal atrevimiento pero las manos expertas lo hacían perder el control. Cuando el beso fue haciéndose manso, las manos del muchacho fue rodeando el cuello de Tatsumi - ... me gusta mas el sabor de tus labios ... – le dijo susurrándole - ... Eres hermoso ... Yugi ... – acaricio sus labios hinchados

- Cómo sabes si soy Yugi??? – dijo en tono serio, lo cual el mayor sonri

- Porque ... tus labios son mas pequeños ... y tus ojos son mas dulces ... – robo un pequeño beso. Yugi se separo, para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba nervioso.

- Esto no esto no esta bien ... – agacho su rostro - ... Yo ... no puedo ... – se tomo la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas - ... Como supiste de Yami ...??? – lo miro a los ojos, pero retrocedió, tenia miedo.

- Desde el día que te vi ... – se le acerco lentamente - ... Investigue todo acerca de ti ... hasta un punto donde me dijeron que había algunas cosas que no tenían sentido ... – acaricio su rostro - ... Hoy te vi ahí ... dormido ... Y pensé que podía comprobar si era cierto de que tenias como una doble personalidad ... – Acerco sus labios a los de Yugi - ... Y la verdad ... me quedo contigo ... – lo beso tiernamente. A lo cual el pequeño respondió. Era tan dulce, tan cálida la caricia que le daba, que por un instante se sintió querido. Pero se separo

- No ... esto no tiene que pasar ... – se alejo un poco, confundido, para luego sentir que Yami estaba algo confundido y débil - ... Que le has hecho ...??? – le dijo mientras tocaba su corazón.

- Nada ... solo sicología inversa ... – Tatsumi le dijo volviéndose a sentar donde había estado antes - ... Me gustas ... – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ... Pero estas casado ... y además ... tienes otra personalidad ... – Yugi bajo su cabeza, con lagrimas en sus ojos – Pero ... no me importa ... – le levanto el rostro, para luego besarlo - ... No te gustaría poder ser uno solo ... y ser amado por lo que eres ...??? – Yugi abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa

- Que ... que ... quieres decir con eso??? – retrocedió asustado.

- Seré directo ... – su rostro se puso serio - ... Me gustas desde el día que te vi en la oficina de Ken ... me gusta tus ojos ... y tus labios ... Pero tu estas casado y esa personalidad ... por lo visto es la que ama a tu esposo ... – Yugi lo miraba sin comprender, pero temeroso - ... Tengo un método ... que podría funcionar ... para poder anular ese lado ... y que puedas ser tu mismo ... ser Yugi Motou ... – tomo su rostro, acariciándolo, secando las lagrimas con sus dedos – Que dices ...??? – Por un momento no sabia que hacer. Le gustaba Tatsumi, debía reconocerlo, pero también estaba Lucio. Bajo la vista, para que seguía mintiéndose, los últimos días ya se lo había planteado y al conocer a ese hombre de los ojos amarillos, se había dado cuenta que al que amaban era a Yami ... y no a él. Sintió como su hikari trataba de intervenir nuevamente, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía ni siquiera hablar con el.

- De ... acuerdo ... – dijo temerosamente, para luego ver que Tatsumi sonreía tan dulcemente. Lo ultimo que recordó fue que lo estaba besando, y se perdió en los brazos fuertes de su nuevo amante.

Fin Flash Back

Tomo el celular, marco algunos números, para luego sentir que atendían.

- Aun esta en pie ... tu proposición ...??? – pregunto al interlocutor llorosamente - ... estoy cerca del edificio de la municipalidad ... en un callejón ... podrías venir a buscarme ... por favor??? – lo ultimo lo dijo tan lastimosamente. Que solo al escuchar la respuesta colgó.

Se quedo allí, hasta que luego de unos minutos sintió unos brazos, que lo rodeaban. Ni siquiera levanto su rostro, sabia quien era. Este lo arropo para luego levantarlo en vilo, y llevarlo hasta el auto en que había llegado hasta allí. Salieron en dirección norte, lejos de donde estaban. Yugi se limito a cerrar sus ojos, para terminar dormido gracias a la calefacción que había allí. Pero no vio aquella sonría que le dedico el conductor. Sus ojos amarillos centellaron maliciosamente. Había logrado el primer paso.


	9. Capitulo 09

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado?  
Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)  
Tristan/Duke Bakura/? – Marik/?  
By Kaede Sakuragi**  
  
Capitulo 09  
  
El teléfono sonó en la oficina del vicepresidente, pero no había nadie quien contestara. Marlen entro con pasos rápidos, levantando el tubo, y escuchar atentamente al interlocutor. Luego de un rato, anoto unas cosas y colgó.  
  
La secretaria, hizo una mueca de tristeza, mientras tomaba los apuntes y volvía a salir de allí.  
  
- Alguna novedad ... Marlen ... – Joey llegaba después de una reunión con unos clientes americanos.  
- No ... solo mensajes para el señor Lucio – le entrego varios papelitos, con nombres y teléfonos - Gracias ... – los tomo tristemente - Sabe algo de él??? – Marlen se vio preocupada.  
- Pues que esta encerrado en su departamento ... Y que Yugi no contesta su teléfono móvil .  
- Que pena ... – dijo ella, para luego sentir la mano del rubio sobre la de ella.  
- No te preocupes ... todo se solucionara ... – y guiñándole el ojo - ... Además que más podes pedir ... que un jefe tan guapo como yo ... – Marlen sonrió ante el gesto infantil que hizo.  
  
Era lunes, y hoy se sabía lo del resultado de los canadienses. La reunión era por la tarde, y Kaiba iría, ya que el se tendría que quedar. Joey atravesó la puerta de la oficina del presidente, y empezó a revisar los papeles pendientes. Por un momento se quedo pensativo, aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido con su amigo.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Era ya pasada la una de la madrugada, cuando el teléfono sonó en la habitación de ellos. Seto gruño molesto por tal intromisión, contestando de la peor forma  
  
- Quién quiera que sea ... no moleste!!! – pero antes de cortar escucho una voz quebrada.  
- No cortes ... Seto ... – prendió la luz de la mesa de noche, para luego incorporarse sorpresivamente.  
- Lucio??? – a su lado, su koi se dio vuelta para mirarlo - Paso algo con Yugi??? – dijo asustado. Lo cual el ojiazul le hizo una seña con el dedo, para que se callara.  
- ... Si ... si ... vamos para allá ... no te preocupes ... Lo solucionaremos ... – y colgó, para luego salir de entre las sabanas y empezar a vestirse - ... Vamos Joey ... Lucio necesita que estemos con el ... - Que sucedió ...??? No me asustes ... que paso con Yugi ... – el rubio se levanto rápido para tomar a su esposo, y darlo vuelta, para que lo mirara a los ojos - Se fue ... – Joey abrió sus ojos temiendo lo peor - ... Dejo a Lucio ... tomo sus cosas y se fue ... - Como?  
- No lo sé ... Cachorro ... pero debemos ir a averiguarlo  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Dio un gran suspiro, después de esa noche, Lucio no volvió a trabajar. A pesar de todo, Seto le había dado el tiempo necesario, una semana. Pero que terminado ese plazo, debería volver a trabajar. Parecía un poco duro, pero tenia razón, si la cosa no se solucionaba, debía seguir adelante.  
  
Tomo nuevamente el teléfono y marco el móvil de Yugi, por algún milagro de los dioses, esta vez tenia tono de llamada. Pero la voz que atendió no era de su amigo  
  
- Diga ... – la voz de un hombre - Buenos días ... Yugi se encuentra??? – Joey debía averiguar algo - El amo Yugi no esta en la residencia, quiere dejarle algún mensaje? – el hombre era cortes, por lo que le pareció que era un empleado o algo parecido - Soy su amigo, Joey Wheeler, quería saber como se encontraba ... – dudo unos segundos - ... Disculpe ... pero a donde estoy llamando?, Porque ... sé que no se encuentra en su casa.  
- La residencia Kushrenada ... Señor ... – del fondo se escucho la voz de otra persona, la cual preguntaba con quien hablaba, se dio cuenta que el hombre que lo había atendido, tapo el auricular, para que no pudiera escuchar lo que contestara – Le avisare al amo Yugi de su llamada ... Buenos días ... – y antes que pudiera decir algo, colgó.  
  
Joey se quedo viendo el teléfono extrañado. Volvió a marcar el numero, pero estaba apagado.  
  
Luego de meditar unos momentos, tomo nuevamente el teléfono pero marco un numero diferente. Solo espero dos segundos.  
  
- Hola ... – quedo un momento en silencio - ... Si ... si yo también estoy feliz de escucharlo – dijo sarcásticamente - ... Necesito que me haga un favor ... – hizo una mueca de desagrado - ... Sabe bien que por mi no le pediría nada ... pero es importante ... – rodó sus ojos, no quería hablar justamente con él, pero era necesario - ... No ... no lo sabe y no quiero que se entere ... – miro la puerta de entrada, como esperando no ser descubierto - ... Quiero que me averigüe todo sobre una residencia ... Kushrenada ... – el interlocutor dio un gran grito, por lo cual el rubio tuvo que apartar un poco el aparato para no quedar sordo - ... Eso quiere decir que los conoce??? – escucho atentamente lo que le decían, mientras abría sus ojos de sorpresa, y luego los entrecerraba disgustado - ... Podría conseguir un poco mas de información??? – quedo en silencio un momento - ... Por favor ... – bufo – ... Necesito aclarar algunas cosas ... Un amigo puede estar involucrado ... – revolvió sus cabellos – ... Yugi ... – otro silencio, uno mas largo - ... Gracias ... – y colgó.  
  
Se refregó los ojos, le dolían. Se recostó en su asiento, y lo giro mirando por la ventana.  
  
- En que te metiste amigo ... – murmuro despacio.  
  
---------------------  
  
Eran ya las tres de la tarde, la reunión se realizaba, en el hotel Dominio. En el salón recepción del pen house  
  
Seto esperaba ansioso, con otros dos empleados. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba mas preocupado por su amigo que por el proyecto.  
  
Al llegar, ya se encontraba uno de los dueños de Zitron, Ken Lao, y un asistente. No le pareció raro no encontrar a Motou, de seguro había tenido una excusa para ausentarse a esa reunión. Minutos después, llegaron los hermanos Kazutaka, lo cual no se veían muy felices. Mas bien nerviosos.  
  
- Señores ... – una asistente apareció. Detrás de ella, los inversionistas.  
- Seremos claros - empezó a hablar uno de ellos - .. Los tres proyectos son muy buenos, los tres tienen calidad y podrían traernos muy buenas ganancias ... – pero los rostros de esos hombres demostraban lo contrario.  
- Pero ... – la voz de Seto rompió la tensión, uno de ellos sonrió.  
- Surgió un problema entre nosotros ... – todos los presentes se sorprendieron - ... Algunos nos inclinamos a dos proyectos ... y otros a uno solo .  
- O sea que a causa de sus desacuerdos ... no aceptaran nuestras propuestas ...??? – el ojiazul volvió a hablar. El hombre volvió a sonreír.  
- Sabe ... jovencito ... – le dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, lo cual al CEO no le agradó - ... Me cae bien ... – otra sonrisa - ... Le diré como lo arreglamos ... – la asistente acerco unos papeles, repartiéndolos entre ellos - ... Encontramos interesante el proyecto de la empresa Zitron, por lo cual será respaldada por dos de nosotros ... y el resto ... – señalando a los Kazutaka y al CEO - ... trabajaran juntos, harán solo un proyecto ... - Como??? – ambos presidentes preguntaron al mismo tiempo - Los que quedamos ... respaldaremos un proyecto, que harán ambas empresas ... Sus proyectos son muy buenos, pero como que les falta algo del otro. Por lo cual nuestra condición es ... respaldarlos siempre y cuando hagan un proyecto ambas empresas ... – el lugar por un momento se quedo en silencio, en un ambiente denso - No ... – el CEO hablo primero - ... No haré un proyecto con la empresa Kazutaka ... – dijo molesto, para luego levantarse.  
- Entonces ... solo apoyaremos a la empresa Zitron ... – los canadienses se levantaron, para ir saliendo del lugar. Pero la voz de Seiichiro los detuvo.  
- Si nos dan unos minutos ... – los hombres se miraron, y asintieron.  
  
Se acerco al CEO y muy bajo le dijo.  
  
- No arruines un negocio que nos beneficiaría a ambos ... Kaiba ... - No me molestes ... – hizo el ademán de retirarse pero el ojos verdes lo sujeto - Quieres saber mas sobre la empresa Zitron, yo puedo ayudarte ... pero tendrás que aceptar este proyecto ... – El ojiazul lo miro molesto, pero por dentro tenia razón - ... Se que tu amigo abandonó a su koi ... – dijo despacio.  
- Como ...???? – pregunto con enojo - Acepta el proyecto y tendrás toda información de mi ... – Kaiba medito por un momento, era chantaje, pero ante todo quería averiguar sobre ellos. Algo le decía que debía, y salvaría no solo al tricolor. Miro al resto de los que se encontraban allí. La sonrisa de Ken Lao no le agrado, desconfió.  
- De acuerdo ... – dijo en voz alta - ... Aceptaremos el proyecto ... - Ok ... – dijo uno de ellos, haciendo que su asistente, entregara carpetas del contrato.  
  
Luego de unas horas, salieron de allí. Kaiba salió molesto, y preocupado. Seiichiro Kazutaka sabia algo y lo iba a averiguar.  
  
---------------------  
  
Nota de la autora : O jujuu andaleee ... como están todos ¿?? n.n espero que bien ...  
  
Bueno aquí pasando el chibo ... : XDDD  
  
Estoy tratando de que los lectores participen de un fic en conjunto, así que los interesados pasen por el foro de

http :( doble barra )www . amor - yaoi . com / phpBB2 / viewtopic.php?t( igual )685

( por favor quitar los epacios en blanco, y colocar lo que falta o sea lo que dice entre parentesis . )

y participen .... O yo estare agradecida ...  
  
Matta neeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Capitulo 10

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 10

Entro a la oficina, con su mejor sonrisa. Había conseguido lo que quería. Los Canadienses habían puesto a Las dos empresas familiares juntas. Eso iba a ser divertido. No solo viendo como se desarrollarían las cosas, si no que también obtendría la caída de ambas empresas.

Se sentó en el asiento de presidente, girando al gran ventanal, y sonreír.

- Señor ...??? – la secretaria entro temerosamente, pero se sonrojo, sabiendo que era otro de los dueños – Señor Lao ... aquí tiene los informes que había pedido

- Gracias ... – sonrió a la muchacha, para luego verla retirarse totalmente embelesada.

Abrió el sobre marrón que le habían entregado, tomo el teléfono y espero que lo atendieran.

- Llegaron las cosas ... – espero respuesta del otro lado - ... Aja ... seguro ... – sonrió – Me contaron que están investigándonos ... Si ... si ... lo se ... no creo que puedan rastrearnos mucho ... – reviso los papeles, para luego cambiar su rostro - ... Espera ... encontré ... algo ... – por uno momento se quedo en silencio - ... No podrás creer quien mas esta metido en todo esto ... – otro silencio - ... Exacto ... deberemos cuidarnos ... si el se mete ... no se si podremos llegar a completar todo ... – el ceño de Ken se intensifico - ... Deja ese lado autoritario conmigo ... Muraki ... que sabes bien que no soy lo que aparento ... Tu has lo que tienes que hacer ... y yo me encargare del resto ... OK?! – y corto disgustado. Estuvo un buen rato mirando los informes, para luego posar su vista en unas fotografías. El rostro de Ken, se torno triste. Acaricio una de ellas, para luego sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse - ... Hermano ... – susurro despacio.

--------------------

En otro lado, en un departamento muy lujoso. A las afueras de la cuidad Dominio.

Sobre la cama se podía apreciar a un muchacho, durmiendo placidamente. Pero su rostro demostraba mucho dolor. Se dio vuelta, moviendo sus caderas, provocando que la sabana se resbalara, y mostrara su espalda, de piel blanca y suave.

Se acostó nuevamente a su lado, para luego empezar a recorrer con sus dedos su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos y su columna. Provocando pequeños movimientos, cosquilleos. El muchacho se giro, para luego abrir sus ojos, sonriéndole tristemente.

- Buenos días ... Tatsumi ... – dijo despacio.

- Buenas Tardes ... Yugi ... – le sonrió, para luego depositar un beso dulce en sus labios.

- Que hora es??? – le pregunto mientras se refregaba sus ojos, y se sentaba. Al percatarse de su semi desnudes, se ruborizo, logrando taparte un poco su torno. Tatsumi, volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez mas apasionado.

- Son las 6 de la tarde ... – y retirando la sabana lentamente, le susurro al oído - ... No deberías tener vergüenza ... – mordió su oreja sensualmente, para sacar pequeños gemidos del tricolor.

- Tatsumi ... yo ... – fue callado por otro beso y volteado sobre la cama, nuevamente

- No digas nada ... – lamió sus labios - ... Cuando estés listo ... serás mío ... – volvió a besarlo, jugando con su lengua, haciendo una batalla, entre ellas. Mientras sus manos no se quedaban quietas. Daban pequeños masajes por sobre los pantalones del pijama de Yugi, haciendo que este empezara a excitarse. Pero el sonido del teléfono, hizo que Tatsumi dejara de torturarlo - ... Mmmm ... salvado por la campana ... – bromeo, para luego salir del dormitorio y atender en la sala.

Yugi quedo, boca arriba, tapando sus ojos, con una mano. Tratando de regularizar su respiración. Hacia ya cuatro días que vivía con el, y aun no se acostumbraba. Miro por la ventana, el sol en cualquier momento estaba por ocultarse.

Quiso comunicarse con Yami, pero por lo visto, Tatsumi había logrado lo que el no pudo. Anularlo por completo. Se sentía extraño. En ocasiones extrañaba hablarle, pero sabia que esa era la solución. Después de tantos años, era uno solo. Y aprovecharía para ser feliz.

Sintió nuevamente las caricias, para luego abrir sus ojos, perdiéndose en aquellos amarillos.

- Levántate ... pequeño ... tenemos que ir a una cena ...

- Cena???

- Aja ... El novio de Ken llamo ... quiere que vallamos a festejar el contrato canadiense.

- Lo lograron??? – sus ojos centellaron – Que bien ... – Abrazo a Tatsumi para luego percatarse de su acción. Se separo ruborizado.

- No deberías ponerte así ... – le dijo seriamente.

- Así ... como? – pregunto temeroso.

- Como si cada cosa que haces ... es una falta ... – acaricio sus cabellos, para luego sonreír tiernamente – Se tu ... hermoso ...

- De acuerdo ... – dijo despacio.

Tatsumi se levanto, y se dirigió a la sala, mientras Yugi se metía al baño.

Se miro al espejo, aun no poda acostumbrarse. Tantos años estando con Lucio, y siempre el le daba sus sonrisas, sus caricias a Yami. Cuando el estaba, era todo extraño para el, ya que su ikari siempre se comportaba distinto, y eran cosas que no podía dejar de pasar.

Se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente lo refrescaría.

----------------------------

Se fue directamente a su casa, estaba molesto. Realmente lo había sacado el trabajar con los Kazutaka.

Seth apareció de la nada, para recibirlo alegremente, pero no era un perro tonto. Con solo mirarlo se detuvo, para luego lamer su mano. Kaiba se dio cuenta de su presencia, por las caricias que el perro le hacia.

- Tu si que la pasas mejor ... – acaricio detrás de las orejas. Dirigiéndose a la cocina - ... El cachorro no llego aun??? – el perro ladro, como si respondiera – Si ... seguro esta aun en la compañía.

El teléfono de la mansión sonó. Atendió en la cocina, no quería caminar hasta la sala.

- Mansión Kaiba ...

- Hola ... bombón – el CEO lo primero que hizo fue cortar la comunicación. El teléfono sonó nuevamente, pero no contesto, luego de un rato, la contestadora lo hizo – Seto ... hermoso ... no deberías tratarme así ... Además tenemos un trato ... yo te doy información ... y tu me ayudas en el proyecto ... – hubo un pequeño silencio - ... Kaiba por lo menos contéstame – la voz de Seiichiro era seria - ... Ok ... ya me lo esperaba. Mañana, por la noche ... en aquel restuarant ... a las 9 hs ...te espero ...seremos tu y yo ... nadie mas ... – y colgó. El CEO refregó sus ojos, realmente lo odiaba, todo lo que le hizo pasar en el pasado, lo odiaba. Miro a Seth quien le observaba como si entendiera lo que pensara. Acaricio su cabeza, quien solo se apoyo en sus piernas – Seth ... no quiero recordar ... nada ... – empezó a sollozar abrazando al animal - ... Ya quisiera que todo esto terminara ....

Kaiba se quedo un momento allí, sin percatarse, que unos ojos lo observaban.

---------------

Nota de la autora : aja ... ya se que es muy cortito y no es bueno este capitulo ... pero como me metí a los de conjunto ... medio que me tiene atareada ... ( aparte de hacer veinte trabajos mas ... ) . gomennnnn!!!!!!


	11. Capitulo 11

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 11

La residencia era mucho más grande de la que poseía Kaiba. Era a la orilla de un acantilado. Los leones de piedra en la entrada, pareció ponerlo nervioso. Las escaleras de piedra se alzaban en la noche dándole un toque misterioso.

El deportivo negro se detuvo frente a la entrada. La puerta estaba solo iluminada por pequeñas antorchas.

- Dónde estamos??? – Yugi bajo lentamente, del auto, observando detenidamente, el lugar.

- Te gusta??? – Tatsumi lo sujeto de la cintura, para luego besar sutilmente su cuello

- Es ... – no pudo seguir hablando por que el grito de alguien lo hizo mirar hacia la entrada.

- Yugi ...!!! – Ken salió a recibirlos, mientras detrás de él aparecía otra persona. La cual le pareció conocida.

- Marik??? – los ojos del tricolor, se agrandaron por la sorpresa, a lo cual, el egipcio se acerco con una dulce sonrisa.

- Yugi ... tanto tiempo – Ambos se dieron la mano.

- Así que conoces a mi chico ... Yu-chan – Ken se les acerco abrazándolos a ambos, con una gran sonrisa.

- Es una larga historia ... – dijeron unisonamente, para luego reírse.

- Bueno ... tenemos toda la noche ... así que ... – se dio vuelta, para mirar a Tatsumi, que estaba a unos pasos de ellos - Vamos Tat-kun ... no queremos que nuestros chicos ... piensen que somos aburridos ... – le guiño el ojo. Los cuatro entraron a la mansión. Mientras la noche parecía volverse mas negra.

-------------------------------

El teléfono sonó con insistencia.

- Hola ... Deblin habla ... – se quedo un momento callado - ... Te diré, ha sido algo difícil poder conseguir algo ... – volvió a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez se acerco a su escritorio, para encender su computadora - ... No ... no ... no es eso, te diré ... lo poco que pude averiguar son solo sombras ... – tecleo un momento mientras escuchaba al interlocutor - ... Exacto ... como adivinaste??? - se recostó en el sillón, para luego refregarse los ojos - ... si ... si ... como quieras ... También quieres que averigüe sobre ellos???? - miro a la puerta del estudio, encontrándose a su koibito, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el seño fruncido - ... Sabes que estos favores me los tendré que cobrar ... – sonrió - ... Es que aquí ... Tris me observa con mirada desconfiada ... y eso indica que terminare durmiendo en el sofá si no digo lo que me mandas averiguar ... – silencio, para luego tornar su rostro seriamente - ... No ... no permitiré nada de eso ... Tu tampoco ... así que ... por favor ... reponte ... que muchos están pendientes de ti ... – silencio, para luego una pequeña sonrisa sincera - ... Yo averiguare sobre los Kazutaka ... tu encárgate de ver los registros ... en la posición que tu te encuentras ... es mas fácil que las puertas se abran ... Si ... si ... yo también te quiero ... Cuídate quieres ... – y colgó. Tristan lo observaba aun con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta - ... Todos estamos preocupados ... sabes bien que lo de Yugi nos afecto a todos.

- ... – el castaño seguía en silencio, para luego acercarse hasta poder sentarse sobre su regazo, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello - ... Duke Deblin ... no me vengas con esas cosas ... sabes bien que es lo que estoy pensando sobre todo esto ... – el ojos verdes suspiro. Abrazándolo

- Tu averiguaste mas cosas que yo ... y sabes que nuestros contactos nos han dicho que nos mantengamos lejos de ellos ... – escondió, su rostro en su cuello - ... Pero son nuestros amigos ... Yugi es nuestro amigo ... – se quedo en silencio - ... Yo creo que esto no es mera coincidencia ...

- Y si le pedimos ayuda??? – Tristan lo miro a los ojos

- Dime que me lo estas diciendo en broma ... Tris ... – el otro negó con la cabeza - ... Tu estas loco ... verdad??? – se levanto, apartándolo - ... Sabes que si alguno de ellos se entera que él esta involucrado, no nos la perdonaran ...

- Entonces dame una buena idea ... porque este asunto de los Kazutaka y de la empresa Zitron ... no es ningún juego ... esto va serio ... – Tristan lo observaba desde el sillón donde Duke estaba anteriormente sentado - ... Esa empresa, apareció de la nada, después de la caída de aquella familia, poderosa, a la cual se dice que algunos miembros fundaron esa empresa. Cosa que luego de estos cuatro años, no han dado señal de vida. No te parece extraño? Que luego de ese periodo, llegaran otros dueños, y tomaran el control de la empresa – Duke se quedo en silencio, mirando por la ventana, a la nada - ... Dime si estoy equivocado. Lo de Yugi no fue coincidencia. La advertencia, de uno de tus contactos no es coincidencia – se acerco enojado – Como fue el mensaje ... – haciendo que recordaba algo - ... " No deben meterse con esa empresa ... y más con el segundo presidente ... Ese hombre es el demonio en persona ... hace lo que sea para conseguir lo que sea ..." ... Hermano, yo creo que eso no es coincidencia – Duke se lo miro, para luego dar un suspiro resignado.

- De acuerdo ... – dijo en voz baja - ... pero como lo haremos??? ... – se toco los ojos, en forma de cansancio y fastidio - ... Todo esto es una locura, lo de Yugi, lo de Kaiba, lo de Lucio, lo de los Kazutaka ... Todo ... – se abrazo al castaño - ... Tengo miedo ... Tristan ... tengo una sensación que no me abandona ... algo malo sucederá y no se porque ... – los dos se quedaron allí, en las penumbras del estudio. La noche se hacia cada vez mas negra.

------------------------------

Salió de la cocina en dirección a la escalera, pero las voces conocidas, desde el vestíbulo lo hicieron ir hacia allí. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando miro a tres personas conocidas. Una de ellas se giro, y con una gran sonrisa, se abalanzo contra el, casi tirandolo al suelo, como el los viejos tiempos.

- SETO ... HERMANOOOO!!! – el menor de los Kaiba, ya no era el pequeño que solía ser. Ahora era un joven de 20 años, apuesto, sus ojos azules resaltaban con su rostro blanco, y su cabello negro. Apenas lo tenia largo, lo suficiente para sostenerlo con una pequeña coleta.

- Mokuba ... – dijo sonriendo - ... Que sorpresa ...

- Seto ... te extrañe ... – volvió a abrazarlo, para luego girarse - ... A ti también Joey ... los extrañe a todos ... – mirando a Lucio, que también se encontraba allí.

- Yo también Chibi ... – también lo abrazo

- Cuéntame Mokuba ... que tal la Universidad de Alemania??? – Seto le decía mientras le hacia señas de ir a la sala.

- Fantástico hermano ... Allí es genial ... Su cultura ... Su gente ... – el muchacho hacia gestos con las manos, emocionado – Su música ...

- Sus mujeres – dijo Lucio.

- Sus cervezas ... – dijo Joey con media sonría

- Y lo mejor de todos ... Sus autos ...!!! – Mokuba dijo con exaltación, para luego empezar a reír los cuatro.

La cena era para cuatro, fue muy divertida, pero también algo triste.

- Lo lamento ... Lucio – Mokuba lo miraba con tanta tristeza, sabia lo que significaba ese muchacho para su amigo

- No te preocupes ... – contesto con una media sonrisa. Sus ojos se tornaron mucho mas triste de lo que podían observar.

- Esta decidido ... – el menor de todos dijo decididamente, con gran entusiasmo. Los demás lo miraron, no comprendiendo - ... Yo te ayudare ... hablare con Yugi ... y veras que todo se solucionara ... – Mokuba, había levantado sus dedos en forma de victoria, mientras los demás, sonreían por lo bajo.

- No ... Moku ... – Lucio le volvió a sonreír tristemente - ... además ...

- Además Nada!!! Lucio Mendez ... Yo Soy un Kaiba ... y nada me detendrá en lo que quiero ... Correcto???? – el pelinegro, busco la mirada de su hermano, para luego encontrarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si Mokuba ... eres un Kaiba ...

- Si ... terco y cabeza dura como su hermano mayor ... – Joey comento, para luego el lugar llenarse de carcajadas.

- Gracias ... – Lucio sonrió, ese muchacho siempre sacaba la situación densa con su esencia. Solo rogaba que pudiera realizar su cometido.

------------------------------

- Hola ... – atendió el teléfono sonriendo satisfactoriamente - ... Vaya .. vaya ... si es el amigo de Wheeler ... – sonrió aun mas – A que debo tu llamada ...??? – tomo su copa de vino, para luego degustar su aroma - ... Por lo visto todos quieren saber sobre ellos ... – tomo un sorbo del liquido para luego relamer sus labios - ... Ya se que no querías llamarme, pero soy la única persona que puede ayudarlos ... La casualidad esta de mi parte ... Tristan, recibí hace unas horas un llamado por el mismo motivo que tu ... – Dejo la copa sobre la mesita que se encontraba a su lado, para luego levantarse y buscar un pequeño libro sobre la mesa del escritorio. Aun así, sin dejar el teléfono - ... No tienes que repetírmelo ... Nadie tiene que enterarse, nadie tiene que saber nada ... Se el cuento ... – dijo semi disgustado - ... Quizás me la cobre ... – sonrió ante la reacción de su interlocutor - ... No te preocupes, no ahora, mas adelante ... cuando sea el momento ... Que tengas un buen día – y colgó el auricular.

Abrió el libro que había tomado, para luego ver entre las hojas, algunas anotaciones, dibujos y fotografías viejas.

- Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ...

Se acerco al gran ventanal, la noche estaba oscura, mas de lo normal.

---------

Nota: o.o adivinen quien habla con quien?????


	12. Capitulo 12

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 12

Sus manos vagaban por aquel cuerpo blanco. Los gemidos llenaban poco a poco la habitación, mientras arqueaba su espalda al sentir aquellos labios que quemaban. Araño su espalda, sin darse cuenta, haciendo que su torturador abriera sus ojos, y lo mirara en forma lujuriosa. Su lengua jugaba con cada rincón de su piel, lamiendo sin recato sus testículos, mordisqueándolos, haciéndolo gritar.

La ropa a medio sacar fue quedando olvidada entre el sudor de su piel, estaba en un estado de excitación, que nunca creyó conseguir. Recordaba las palabras de su amante, " el sake japonés... tiene el poder de un afrodisíaco dulce". Cuanta verdad, su cuerpo ardía, y se contorsionaba solo.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, su cuello había sido victimas de esos labios, y su excitación ya estaba presente. Lo ultimo que sabia, fue el cerrar la puerta con una patada, mientras deshacía las ropas. Pero eso no pudo concretarse, cuando menos se lo esperaba, su koibito estaba devorando su pecho.

Sintió los labios abandonar su parte baja, para luego explorar su boca. Lo abrazo posesivamente, mientras se movía debajo de este, haciendo que sus dos hombrías rozaran, posesionándose de su cuerpo la lujuria. De un movimiento quedo sobre aquel hombre de los ojos amarillos, y empezó a besarlo. devorando, casi queriendo sacarle el alma con un beso. Desesperadamente saco las ultimas prendas, quedando desnudo sobre él. Y sin alguna lubricación se empalo con aquel miembro que lo había excitado. Un gran gemido salió de los dos amantes. Empezó a moverse lentamente, pero estaba tan posesionado que aumento el ritmo.

La habitación se volvió candente, llena de gemidos desesperados, y en aumento.

Fue solo un instante, que el más pequeño grito inconscientemente, mientras el mayor lo abrazaba, para aplacar las descargas del orgasmo.

Cayeron sobre la cama, ahora revuelta y mojada, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Sin todavía separarse.

La noche fue tajada con un gran rayo. La lluvia golpeo violentamente contra las ventanas.

El mayor salió de aquel cuerpo inocente, para luego levantarse y buscar entre sus ropas, un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo.

- Tatsumi ... – la voz de un casi inconsciente Yugi, lo hizo acostarse a su lado – tengo frió ... – se acurruco en su pecho, para luego quedar profundamente dormido.

El castaño, no dijo nada, solo se limito a acariciar sus cabellos, para luego mirar al espejo que se encontraba allí, y sonreír maliciosamente, el segundo paso había sido concretado.

----------------------------

Al otro día, amaneció lluvioso. Se despertó pesadamente, pero debía reconocer, que era la primera noche que dormía bien. Se refregó sus ojos, para luego intentar levantarse, pero el gemido de alguien, lo hizo girar su vista a un costado, encontrándose, con unos cabellos negros, desparramados en una de las almohadas.

Primero abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa, para luego cubrirlos con su mano. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, y no quería ni siquiera ir a trabajar. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, hizo fijar la vista en un rostro sonriente.

- Sin comentarios ... – dijo despacio y en forma molesta.

- No dije nada ... – dijo en forma inocente, mientras se acercaba con una gran bandeja café negro. Y algunos pedazos de pastel - ... Mejor tomate estas ... – le acerco un frasco de aspirinas - ... Te harán bien ...

- Gracias ... – Lucio dijo desganado - ... Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa ... quieres Joey ... – el rubio se había sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, para luego taparse la boca, y no reírsele en la cara.

- Pero ... como quieres que no me ría ... Si ustedes dos anoche .... parecía que iban a armar gran fiesta entre ustedes ... – Lucio lo fulmino con la mirada, iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero de cama.

- Buenos días ... – dijo casi inaudible, entre las almohadas, abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules - ... Hola Joey ... Lucio ...

- Hola Moki ... – el rubio tenia una sonrisa muy pronunciada, mientras veía que su cuñado bajaba de la cama, y se acercaba a la bandeja.

- Mmmm ... pastel de chocolate ... Tengo hambre ... – con su dedo, paso por sobre la cobertura, para luego degustarlo - ... mmmmm ... gracias ... Joey ... ere mi héroe ...

- Voy al baño ... con permiso ... – Lucio salió de allí, rápidamente, cerrando la puerta para luego escuchar algunos ruidos dentro del.

- Parece que tiene resaca ... – Mokuba decía burlonamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, con su plato y su café.

- Creo que debí advertirle ... – Joey sonrió, cuando la mirada de Mokuba se poso en él, interrogante - ... Que nadie te gana en una puesta ...

- Jijiji ... – el pequeño Kaiba sonrió mientras seguía comiendo su pastel, recordando como había terminado en la misma cama con Lucio.

Flash Back

- A ver ... te digo que es más fácil con el sake que con la cerveza ... – la discusión se había vuelto algo, estúpida, pero en si los cuatro estaban muy divertidos.

- Que no!!! – Lucio decía ya por enésima vez, al menor de los Kaiba, que se había puesto frente a él con una gran sonrisa – Sé que allí en Alemania, es común la cerveza, por lo cual, estarás al tanto que las distintas clases varían y son más fuertes unas que otras ...

- Insinúas que yo ... Mokuba Kaiba me la he pasado probando cerveza??? – la mirada inocente, hizo que los cuatro estallaran en carcajadas.

- Mokuba ... ya déjalo ... – Seto interrumpió la charla - ... Ya es tarde ... y mañana tenemos que trabajar ...

- Pero mañana es Sábado ... Seto ... – hizo un ademán de puchero, como solía hacerlo cuando era chico – Aun tienes esa manía del trabajo ...

- Aja ... – su hermano se levanto de la mesa - ... Y es mejor que la terminen, porque no quiero luego desvelados en el trabajo ... – lo ultimo señalo a Lucio ...

- Si papá ... – dijeron unísonos los dos. Para luego reírse

- Agh ... no tienen caso ... – Kaiba se despidió de todos, para luego subir las escaleras y desaparecer por el primer piso.

- Vete ... estaremos bien ... – Mokuba le hablaba a Joey, mientras posaba su mano en su hombro.

- ... – el rubio sonrió – Esta bien ... pero no te aproveches de este niño ... – se despidió de los dos, para dejarlos solos.

Ambos se miraron, por un momento, el rostro del ojiazul, se volvió algo serio.

- Dime ... has pensado como recuperarlo??? – Lucio lo miro extrañado, para luego sonreír. Era igual que su hermano, directo al asunto.

- Aun ... no se como hacerlo ... – tomo su copa de vino, para luego beber de un sorbo el contenido - ... Pero si tu pregunta es si estoy averiguando como ... Si ... lo estoy haciendo.

- Sabes Lucio ... todo esto me parece muy raro ... – Mokuba se había levantado, para luego acercarse a su amigo, apoyando la mano en su hombro - ... Pero te ayudare ... lo prometo – levanto su pulgar, dando la aprobación y suerte con todo este asunto. Lucio sonrió, pero no duro mucho esa felicidad. En un segundo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y no pudo contenerlas.

El pelinegro, se acerco abrazándolo, acunándolo entre su pecho. Lucio por primera vez lloraba ante alguien, por primera vez se estaba desahogando. Los días que había pasado en su departamento solo había deambulado de un rincón a otro, sin derramar lagrimas, pero ante ese muchacho, se había vuelto vulnerable.

Un par de horas después, ya entrada la noche, Joey bajo por algo a la cocina, encontrándose aquellos dos en la sala, recostados en el sofá. Se acerco lentamente, para saber si estaban dormidos, pero era todo lo contrario. Ambos miraban hacia la ventana, veían como el agua castigaba los vidrios. La imagen fue rara, para el rubio, estaban abrazados, Mokuba sobre Lucio. En el rostro del mayor había algo de tranquilidad. El rubio sonrió, vio en sima de la mesa algunos vasos de sake y otro de cerveza.

- Ya es hora de dormir niños ... – la vos de este, los hizo mirarlo sorprendidos

- Si mamá ...!!! – dijeron unísonos, para luego empezar a reírse, y luego taparse la boca cada uno para no hacer tanto escándalo.

- Están ebrios ... – Joey se acerco para ayudarlos a levantarse.

- Menti...raa ... – Lucio hablaba dificultosamente - .. Soo ..lo pro... bamos

- Jijiji ... pues ... perdiste amigo mío ... – Mokuba parecía algo mas sobrio, pero le costaba caminar.

- Que no los vea Seto ... si no ...

- Nos meteremos en problemas!!! – volvieron a decir unisonamente.

- Shhh ... lo despertaran ... – el rubio trataba de silenciarlos un poco, pero verlos a esos dos juntos, era divertido.

Llegaron a la habitación algo golpeados, por culpa de paredes y alguna que otra alfombra. Lucio quedo tendido en la cama, apenas la toco. Mokuba por otro lado, se acostó a su lado, diciéndole al rubio que no tenia mas fuerza para ir a su habitación, por lo cual dormiría ahí. Joey los miro por un momento sonriente, y preocupado. Pero en el estado de esos dos, mejor dejarlos.

Se fue cerrando la puerta despacio, para luego ir hasta su recamara, encontrando a un CEO con el ceño fruncido. Una gran gota de sudor sintió en su cabeza, eso significaba que los había escuchado, y visto.

Fin Flash Back

Lucio salió del baño, mejor de lo que había entrado. La cabeza no paraba de dolerle. Encontró solo a Mokuba desayunando.

- Joey se fue porque mi hermano lo llamo ... – le dijo, antes que preguntara

- Ok ... – dijo despacio, para luego buscar su ropa, que se encontraba en una de las sillas. En ese momento callo en cuenta, estaba de pijama. Se giro mirando al otro muchacho, que también traía ropa de cama, y antes de formular la pregunta, el otro contesto.

- Aja ... yo fui quien te desvistió y te puso mas cómodo – la sonrisa de menor de los Kaiba no desaparecía.

- Gra... cias ... – dijo incomodo, hasta sintió sus mejilla arder, pero porque??? Se reprendió mentalmente.

- De nada ... además ... – Mokuba se iba acercando lentamente, para sorpresa de Lucio, mientras lamía uno de sus dedos, ya que tenia rastros de pastel - .. realmente fue un placer ... – beso su mejilla, para luego entrar al baño. Dejando a un desconcertado hombre. Acaso el ... se había .... No ... no no ... despejo esos pensamientos, mientras se vestía y salía de allí.

Dentro del baño, bajo el agua caliente, un sonriente muchacho cantaba felizmente.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 13

El medio día presentaba una salida tímida del sol. La gran estructura se levantaba no muy lejos de aquel bosque frondoso, donde una vez había sido un hermoso jardín. La mansión vieja presentaba una imagen lúgubre y solitaria.

Se abrió paso entre las enredaderas, mientras sus hombres de confianza iban haciendo camino. Había jurado no volver a ese lugar, su difunta esposa, lo había hecho prometer en el lecho de su muerte, pero la vuelta de aquel sujeto, hacia romperla.

Las paredes estaban completamente consumidas por las plantas, donde se podía observar pequeños nidos de alimañas. Se tapo la boca con su pañuelo blanco. El polen de aquellas flores en los rincones húmedos, parecía afectarlo.

Por un largo pasillo, llego a una especie de biblioteca, donde apenas podía encontrarse algún rastro de libros o papeles. Cuantos años había pasado??? Si no mal recordaba, 15 años. Su mirada se torno triste y angustiada, volver a ese lugar de malos recuerdos era una de sus peores castigos.

Las luces del lugar por unos segundos parpadearon, y la mayoría exploto por la descarga. Uno de los guardias se acerco, trayendo unos fusibles quemados.

- Señor ... ya arreglamos temporalmente la energía. Espero que sea necesario para que pueda averiguar lo que necesite

- No te preocupes, de seguro será suficiente ... – se acerco a unos estantes, para luego mover unos libros en forma de clave. Una gran puerta apareció detrás de uno de los cuadros

- Tenemos las lámparas ... señor ... – su más fiel custodio, llevaba una gran linterna. Mientras cuatro hombres mas, cajas de herramientas.

- Hagámoslo ... rápidamente ... no quiero estar mucho tiempo en este lugar ...

Bajaron por unas escaleras, hasta una gran sala de vigilancia. Allí, se podía observar que la casa, los jardines y las rutas adyacentes eran vigiladas, sin ningún descuido.

Los hombres se pusieron a trabajar, entre las computadoras, buscando información necesaria. Dos horas después, salían con dos servidores, y par de disqueteras zip.

El recorrido hacia su mansión, fue demasiada corta, y pesada.

Ordeno a sus expertos, trabajar en lo que habían encontrado, mientras el se iba a su recamara a descansar.

Se deshizo de su corbatilla, para luego tirarla sobre uno de las banquetas. Sacándose también el saco, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Se sirvió una gran copa de coñac, y lo bebió de un solo trago. Para luego estrellarlo contra la pared. Cayo de rodillas, con los puños cerrados, maldiciendo aquel sujeto. Por volver a abrir heridas ya olvidadas.

Miro el cuado de su esposa, con enojo.

- Te prometí no meterme ... pero no puedo querida ... – dijo entre dientes, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos en forma de enojo – No permitiré que vuelva a dañar ... No quiero que ellos sufran mas ... de lo que lo hicieron hace 15 años ... ya no mas ... – paso sus manos por sus cabellos morados, para luego levantar su flequillo, mostrando aquel ojo ciego – Yo Maximilian Pegasus ... haré todo lo posible para ayudar a quienes me lo pidieron ...

------------------------

En la oficina, se notaba algo de quietud. Miro por la ventana, y observo la cuidad tranquila, sus pensamientos no dejaron percatarse de la presencia de su hermano. Quien se abrazo a él, para luego posar su labios en su frente.

- Sei ... – Asato susurro, mientas lo abrazaba con temor a que desaparezca. Este tomo sus manos entre las suyas, para luego acariciar sus cabellos.

- No te preocupes ... No dejare que te lastime ... – el menor libero sus brazos, para luego ponerse frente a él, y colocar su cabeza entre la piernas.

- No quiero que te involucres ... – murmuro - ... Deja el proyecto ... y dejemos Tokio ... – levanto su cabeza, para mirar a su hermano, pero al ver sus ojos. Se levanto disgustado - ... Es por él ... aun sigues enamorado de ese maldito bas...- no termino la frase. Seiichiro lo silencio de un golpe en su mejilla. Asato lo miro con desprecio - ... Así quieres protegerme ... – dijo con rencor - ... Eso es lo que quiere Tatsumi ... que este ahí ... para poder terminar contigo ...

- No lo hará ... – su hermano hablo fríamente – Nada te pasara a ti ... y no dejare que haga lo que quiera ... Por eso mismo, lo enfrentare y haré ver que no le tengo miedo.

- ... – Asato salió de allí, sin decir nada, pero se podía notar la furia en sus ojos. Antes de salir de allí, sin girarse sentencio - ... Has lo que quieras ... Kazutaka ... Yo haré lo mío – la puerta fue cerrada violentamente.

Seiichiro deposito su rostro entre sus manos. Amaba a su hermano, pero también reconocía que también aquel muchacho de los ojos azul cielo. Debía buscar una solución.

El teléfono móvil sonó. No quería atender, pero él numero de identificatorio le decía que no podía hacerlo.

- Que encontraste??? – por un momento quedo en silencio, para luego abrir sus ojos temerosamente – COMO????? ... Té pago para que hagas un trabajo ... y me sales que llegaste tarde ...!!!! Eres un inútil ...!!! – corto la comunicación furioso. Tenia que encontrarlo antes que él lo hiciera.

Miro su reloj, faltaban seis horas para su encuentro con Kaiba. Debía arreglar algunos asuntos, y ver que haría.

Salió de su oficina, sin prestar atención a nadie. Por lo cual, no pudo percatarse de aquellos ojos, que lo seguían.

-----------------------------

Estaba en saliendo de su auto, cuando el teléfono móvil sonó.

- Diga??? Wheeler habla ...

- Soy ... yo ... tengo la información que pediste ... – la vos del otro lado era seria - ... Puedes venir mas tarde, tenemos que hablar.

- Claro ... – miro la mansión Kaiba por unos momentos - ... Estaré libre como a las nueve ... a esa hora esta bien???

- Claro ... Estaré esperando ... – y la comunicación se corto.

Entro por la parte de la cocina, allí encontró a su cuñado comiendo una gran pizza doble de muzarella

- Joey ... amigo ...

- Mokuba ... estas ...???? – se saco el saco, para luego servirse una taza de café

- De mi mejor humor ... – tomo una porción para luego devorarla en tres bocados

- Y a que se debe eso??? – sonrió al ver como había cambiado aquel chiquillo, que siempre estaba detrás de su hermano, y sacaba sus mejores sonrisa.

- Pues ... convencí a Lucio de salir esta noche ... – Joey casi se ahoga, para luego mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

- Que estas planeando ... Chibi – Mokuba sonrió, mientras volvía a comer otra porción.

- Pues nada ... – sonrió ante la cara del rubio, no confiaba en él. Pero de un momento a otro, se puso serio, dejando de comer - ... Primero debemos sacarlo de aquella depresión ... en la cual caerá en cualquier momento.

- De que estas hablando??? – Joey pregunto preocupado.

- Veras ... Lucio, aparentara que es fuerte, y que ya lo supero, pero anoche ... me demostró todo lo contrario. Primero, lo sacara para despejarlo, y así podremos ver como hacer que Yugi vuelva con él ...

- No deberías meterte ... – Joey lo miro a los ojos - ... Y lo sabes mejor que yo ... – Mokuba se levanto de la mesa, para buscar alguna bebida fría de la nevera.

- En esta casa no tienen ... jugo de manzana???

- Mokuba ...!!! – el rubio dijo en reproche ante la evasiva del menor de los Kaiba.

- No ... te preocupes ... – dijo despacio, pero lo suficiente para que el rubio lo escuchara - .. Ah ... mira ... tienen jugo de zanahoria ... quieres??? – el ojiazul se volteo sonriente, mientras buscaba un vaso, Joey le sonrió forzosamente, sabia que era inútil hablar de ese tema, con él. Era tan testarudo como su hermano.

----------------------

Nota de la autora: LA LI HOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS ... - mi inspiración ha vuelto y gracias a ustedes pude hacer el capi de anterior y este ... ( kaede emosionada hasta las lagrimas )

KULAAAA APARECISTE ..... creí que te habían secuestrado algún extraterrestre ...o.o por eso ya ni dejas algún comentario en alguna de mis historias ...s nif snif TT pensé uqe no me querias mas ... snif snif

PANDORA O eres la ganadora por adivinar quien fue uno de los que hablaron por teléfono ... pues ... como premio ... D dentro de los siguientes capítulos ... la pareja que elegiste hace tiempo ... será protagonista ... pero ... prepárate XDDD pues no sé a quien mataran primero aquí las lectoras ... o a mi por escribir lo que pienso hacerle a " esa pareja " ... o a ti ... por elegirlos ... XDDD MUAAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJ

Pero solo diré algo ... siiii uno de ellos era Pegasus ... pero ete aquí ...

Quien hablo con Duke???? Quien hablo con Joey???? Quien hablo con Ken???? Jujuuuuu misterio misterio ... XDDDD

Nos estamos viendo ... MATTA NEEE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Capitulo 14

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 14

La música hacia que los cuerpos se movieran al compás de ella. El lugar estaba abarrotado, el calor era algo sofocante, pero a la gente no le importaba. Los parlantes vibraban a todo volumen, mientras algunos bailaban sobre ellos.

Lucio se sentía fuera de lugar, aquel establecimiento era de jóvenes, y él, era un viejo.

La mano de Mokuba no lo soltó en todo el trayecto de la puerta hasta la barra, donde saludo muy ameno a los barman. Varias chicas se le acercaron, a lo cual, él saludo gustoso, pero luego señalándolo, las chicas reían, y se alegaban pasando por su lado, y tocándolo provocativamente. Lucio se ruborizo ante el atrevimiento.

- No te asustes ... son chicas buenas ... – el pelinegro se le acerco al oído, para hablarle, la música no dejaba otro método.

- Si tú lo dices ... – le dijo aun más sonrojado.

Fue jalado nuevamente, para llegar a unas escaleras, y allí hasta el primer piso. El lugar era un poco más tranquilo, y por lo visto no cualquiera podía estar allí. Mokuba había mostrado una pequeña tarjeta, haciendo que lo llevaran a una mesa en un rincón. Al momento les trajeron una bandeja con dos tragos, un champagne y dos copas.

- No pedimos nada ... – le dijo al pelinegro

- Pero yo si ... – le entrego una de las copas - ... Brindemos ...!!!

- Porque??? –dijo algo triste pero sonriendo.

- Por esta noche ... – Mokuba pensó un momento - .. Por nosotros ... Por la diversión ... Por la música ... – y señalando a una chicas del lugar - .. Y Por las bonitas ... – levanto la copa en dirección a ellas, las cuales también repitieron tal acción.

--------------------------------

Manejaba su auto, estaba por una de las carreteras mas desoladas, a esa hora. Ya iban a ser las 9 PM, y estaba atrasado.

Luego de la pequeña discusión con su cuñado. No quería saber que iba a hacer. Pues él sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de ese chico. Luego de unos años, le había confesado que se sentía atraído por su amigo. Pero no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba con Yugi.

El rostro de Mokuba había sido algo desgarrador verlo con lagrimas en los ojos, y no poder confiar en nadie. Solo él.

Tenia miedo de que su hermano se enterara, y lo despreciara o algo por el estilo. El sabia que nada de eso pasaría, pero comprendía a ese niño en aquel tiempo. Pero ahora, ya un muchacho de universidad, inteligente como su koi, y muy apuesto, podía ser un arma de doble filo.

Lucio era un buen hombre, y sabia que no se aprovecharía del pequeño Moki, pero amaba tanto a su koi, que quizás su mente no reaccionaria correctamente.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil, lo distrajo.

- Hola ... – espero un momento - ... No ... no te preocupes ... Si si ... – otra pausa más grande - ... Mira ... ahora iré a ver a alguien ... luego te llamo ... Si si ... claro ... Tris ... – una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios - ... Si mamá ... lo que tu digas ... solo que ... – de repente algo salió en el camino.

Solo se escucho un gran frenazo, un estruendo, hombres gritando y forcejeando.

- Hola ... HOLA ... JOEY ... RESPONDE ... – el teléfono se escucho mudo, para luego escuchar la típica respuesta de ocupado .... ( léase : tu tu tu tu tu tu ...o.oU )

- Tristan??? – Duke estaba a su lado, preocupado por la expresión que tenia.

- Algo le paso ... – aun miraba el teléfono como buscando una respuesta - ... Algo le paso a Joey ...

- Un accidente ... quizás ... – tomo el teléfono, colgó, para luego levantarlo y empezar a marcar el 911

- No .... fue ... secuestrado ... – Duke lo miro sorprendido.

- Como????

- Si ... – el castaño, lo miro con miedo - ... Alcance a escuchar a alguien decir ... _" Esta es mi venganza ... Wheeler ...."_

--------------------------------

Era un restaurante muy elegante. Uno de los mejores en todo Tokio. La vista al mar era única, y solo los que podían pagarla, tenían esa mesa.

Estaba sentado frente aquel ventanal, con su copa de vino tinto, y su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Estaba perdido en sus pensares, que no se percata la presencia de su invitado. El cual tuvo que emplear su tono mas frió, para que le prestara atención.

- No tengo tu tiempo ... Kazutaka ... – la voz del CEO, hizo sonreír a Seiichiro, el cual hizo seña para que se sentara.

- Disculpa ... estaba distraído – hizo señas al mozo, para que sirvieran la comida.

- Ve al grano ...

- Siempre tan comunicativo ... – el silencio reino por unos momentos, luego que los platos de comido fueron depositados en la mesa. Cuando estuvieron solos, el ojos verdes empezó a explicarle con una seriedad en su rostro.

Cuanto la conversación se tornaba mas seria, los ojos azules, se ensanchaban en forma de sorpresa. Para luego tornarlos en forma de furia, enojo.

- Eres un maldito ...!!! – le grito mientras se levantaba abruptamente y le lanzaba el contenido de una de las copas. Los guardaespaldas de Seiichiro, que se habían mantenido desapercibido, se acercaron rápidamente, con intención de tomar al CEO y castigarlo por tal osadía. Pero, la mano del ojos verdes los detuvo. Sus ojos no eran aquellos burlones, eran serios, fríos. Los hombres retrocedieron con temor.

- Seto Kaiba, soy lo que tu me llamaste, pero fue hace mucho tiempo – el rostro de ojiazul, aun seguía disgustado, encarnando sus uñas en sus propias palmas, al cerrar los puños con furia - ... Mi Hermano es lo mas importante en toda mi vida, igual que tu, fuimos abandonados, pero no llegamos a un buen orfanato como ustedes. Nosotros fuimos adoptados por la peor calaña de los barrios bajos. Muchas veces tuve que sacar a Asato de los prostibulos, donde lo metían, y cobraran por manosearlo. Acaso crees que tu infancia fue buena???

- No me importa lo que fuiste con tu maldito hermano ... No justifiques aquel infierno que nos hiciste pasar a Mokuba y a mi ... Eso nunca te lo perdonare ...

- ... – Seiichiro se quedo un momento en silencio, se levanto, para luego acercarse al CEO - ... No te pediré perdón porque se que no me lo darás ... – levanto su mano para poder acariciar su rostro, pero abruptamente fue golpeado por el ojiazul, Tirándolo al suelo, con el labio sangrante.

- Espero que ese Tatsumi pueda matarte una buena vez ... – se dio media vuelta, y salió de allí rápidamente.

Llego a su auto rápidamente, cuando se disponía a entrar, su teléfono móvil sonó. Miro el identificador de llamada, y no conocía dicho numero.

- Diga ... – contesto secamente, para luego abrir sus ojos asustado – Que paso con Joey ....!!! – el teléfono callo al suelo, el ojiazul estaba impactado.

---------------------------------

Nota de la autora : LA LI HOOOO O ...

Ok Ok muchas de ustedes querran matarme en este momento, una por ser corto y otra por hacer otra vez a Joey y Setito la vida a cuadritos XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

PANDORA ... EMPEZA A CORRER ... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno ... yare yare ... me atrase mas de la cuenta y esperaban un poco mas ... TT pero lo lamento, como les dije a las musas por el msn ... entre el trabajo, las fiestas, compromisos y el poco tiempo para escribir ... no me alcanza ... y sumen la falta de inspiración ... ya que mi pobre cerebro no funciona a todo lo que da ... ssnif snif ...

Bueno bueno ... no quería dejar este año sin un capitulo de ninguno de mis fics ... y por el momento he realizado este TT gomen ...

En si quería decirles ... FELIZ NAVIDAD ... Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ... que todos sus deseos se cumplan ... O coman, beban, y yaoicen a todos los que puedan XDDDD ajajjajajjajajaj

Matta Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD: por cierto ... o.o U mandado el chivo ...

Pues en FFNET ... estamos teniendo problemas ... con algunas autoras que les borran los fics por unos inadaptados energúmenos ... que tienen lepra contra algunas de las autoras ... en mi perfil de ffnet, encontraran la dire del foro de CAR ... una comu donde se están poniendo todos aquellos fics que han sido injuriados en el ffnet por estas personas mala leche ... n.n pasen pasen ... hasta encontraran fics de Ramsi -

Seee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	15. Capitulo 15

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 15

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas de sadomasiquismo fuerte. Si por alguna razón no les gusta, por favor, háganlo saber. Desde ya muchas gracias. Kaede Sakuragi

La cama la sintió grande y fría. Abrió sus ojos, apenas, encontrándose en penumbras. Cuánto había dormido? No lo sabia. Miro a su alrededor y se encontraba en la alcoba que compartía con su pareja. Dónde se había metido?. Miro el reloj antiguo que se levantaba en por sobre la chimenea. Marcaban pasadas las 10 PM.

Bajo de la gran cama, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero un repentino mareo lo hizo desistir, cayendo de rodillas. Su cabello cubrió su cara. Sintió nauseas. Se llevo al mano a su boca, evitando devolver cualquier cosa que había comido anteriormente.

Abrió sus ojos asustado, ahora recordaba todo. Se levanto apresuradamente, para intentar salir de allí, pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Camino como pudo hasta la ventana, la cual se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, pero al segundo paso, callo nuevamente al suelo. La cabeza le dolía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, por haber caído en aquella trampa.

Debía salir de allí, de prisa, y buscar a su amigo ladrón de tumbas. El le había advertido, pero no le había creído. Ahora se encontraba encerrado, en aquella habitación. Donde los recuerdos lo inundaban y hacían que su alma se mortificara mas de lo que estaba.

Flash Back

- ... _No te preocupes ... Todo saldrá como lo esperamos_ ... – escucho la voz de aquel hombre que no le agradaba.

- ... _Eso espero ... Tatsumi ... si no ... todo nuestro plan se ira al demonio ..._ – la voz de su koi se escuchaba distinta, con odio, y resentimiento

- _Mi dulce Ken_ ... – la voz del ojos amarillos era seductora. Marik se asomo por la pequeña rendija que la puerta dejaba ver hacia dentro de aquel estudio. Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, dolidos los cuales empezaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas.

- _Tat _... _sumi_ ... – gimió su nombre, al sentir los labios en su cuello, los cuales quemaban haciéndolo excitar – _aquí ... no ... Podría ... aparecer uno de nuestras mascotas ... – _se separo sonrojado.

- _Demasiado tarde _... – Las palabras del castaño lo hicieron mirarlo con interrogación, pero la sonrisa maliciosa se hizo ver, cuando con un movimiento de su mano, abrió abruptamente la puerta, descubriendo así al espía.

- Marik ...!!! – Ken dijo sorprendido – Que haces aquí ...??? – Pero este no contesto, quiso correr lejos de allí, pero por alguna razón extraña, su cuerpo no respondía.

- No te preocupes ... – la voz de Tatsumi hizo mirarlo - ... no importa lo que hayas visto u oído ... – se acerco lentamente, depositando su mano en su rostro, en forma de caricia – Dentro de poco tu serás uno mas de mis títeres .... y harás lo que yo te diga ...

- Porque ...??? – fue lo único que llego a susurrar, mientras miraba con lagrimas a Ken.

- A su debido tiempo lo sabrás ... – el castaño, hizo presión con sus dedos en su cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.

Fin Flash Back

Se levanto nuevamente, tenia que salir de allí. Se acerco al armario, donde guardaba sus pertenencias, y muy en el fondo, entre uno de los bolsos, encontró su viejo teléfono. Lo prendió, para usarlo, pero no tenia carga. Busco desesperado el cargador, acercándose a uno de los enchufes, lo conecto. Solo debía esperar unos momentos, podría hacer una corta llamada, pero lo suficiente para llamar a su amigo.

-----------------------------

Sintió la cabeza doler, y sus ojos estaban pesados. Intento moverse, pero sus costillas resintieron. Quiso tomárselas, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado. Abrió bruscamente sus ojos, intentando ver donde se encontraba. Un gran galpón oscuro. Sus brazos colgaban por sobre la cabeza, intuyendo que la soga estaba sostenida por alguna viga en el techo. Las muñecas estaban resentidas, por el peso de su cuerpo, no sabia cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba en esa posición, pero apenas sus pies podían tocar el suelo.

Se asusto, sus dedos tocaban el frió de la loza debajo de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta que solo llevaba sus pantalones puestos.

El pánico se apodero de él. Volvió a forcejear con las cuerdas, pero era inútil, llego hasta sentir que le sangraban.

- Mmmm ... nunca te ataron??? Cachorro – una voz sensualmente maliciosa, se escucho de entre las sombras.

- Quién esta ahí???Que quiere de mi???? – Joey pregunto asustado, recibiendo a cambio un intenso dolor en su espalda. El sonido de un látigo rompió el silencio del lugar.

- No ... no ... no ... No has sido educado ... cachorro ... – la voz decía mientras se sentía que caminaba alrededor del rubio - ... Veras que luego aprenderás trucos nuevos ...

- Quién eres??? Que quieres de mi??? – la voz era quebrada, el dolor de su espalda se sumaba a lo de sus costillas.

- Mmmmm ... – se escucho como si dudara en contestar, pero como respuesta obtuvo dos latigazos mas. Se acerco lentamente, dejando ver su rostro con la poca luz del lugar. El rubio lo miro con ojos llorosos

- Porque???? ... – murmuro despacio

- ... – acaricio su rostro, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos - ... Tengo una deuda que saldar con Seto Kaiba ... y no hay mejor pago que ... tu ... – aquel hombre de los ojos verdes, centellaron malignamente.

- Que les hizo Seto para llegar a esto ...???? Dime ... Asato ... tu eres el hermano menor de Seiichiro ... explícate ... porque todo esto ... – Joey grito desesperado, intentando entender la situación en la que estaba.

- ... Robarme a mi hermano ... – pronuncio las palabras con odio – Desde el día que lo conoció ... no dejo de pensar en él ... – se acerco por detrás, para luego pasar lentamente sus dedos por las heridas - ... Seiichiro desde el día que lo conoció en la mansión de Guzaburo, no dejo de pensar en como tenerlo bajo su peso de su cuerpo. Como acariciar ese pequeño cuerpo, llenarlo de besos, y poder hacerlo gemir – se posesiono frente a él, tomando su rostro con brusquedad – Sabes lo afortunado que es, que mi hermano piense hacerle tantas cosas ...

- Estas enfermo ... – grito Joey – ambos lo están ... – Asato lo callo de una bofetada.

- Tu no entiendes ... – el ojos esmeralda retrocedió, con ojos casi llorosos, pero demostraban furia, enojo - ... Mi hermano ha sido todo en mi vida ... TODO – grito - ... Era lo primero que veía cuando me levantaba, cuando dormía ... sus caricias y besos eran los únicos que buscaba ... No me importaba si otro pagaba por tenerme ... solo esperaba llegar a mi cama ... donde el me esperaba ... – la voz era algo desquiciada, algo melancólica. Sus ojos demostraban que su cordura estaba mas allá del bien y el mal.

- Estas enfermo ... – las palabras fueron calladas abruptamente, cuando el sonido del látigo castigo nuevamente contra su espalda.

- Jajajajajajaja ... – fue la estruendo rosa risa que lleno todo el galpón - ... Claro que lo estoy ... – se acerco rápidamente para besarlo rudamente, haciendo que sus labios sangraran, ahogando su grito en ellos – Por eso lo pagaras en carne propia ...

Se alejo de el, mientras volvía a azotarlo. Joey gritaba del dolor, mientras trataba de liberarse inútilmente de las cuerdas. Sintió como su piel se llenaba de un liquido caliente, llegando hasta su cintura. Sintió unas manos tomar sus pantalones, para luego jalarlos hasta abajo, quedando desnudo.

Sintió como el látigo castigaba ahora sus nalgas, haciéndolo gritar aun mas fuerte que antes.

- Basta ... – la voz de Asato, detuvo aquel hombre - ... intenta ahora con esto ... – Joey diviso apenas algo que sostenía en su mano.

- Detente ... por favor ... – dijo despacio, para luego entre abrir sus ojos, y mirar aquellas pupilas verdes.

- Esto recién empieza ... – con una sonrisa desquiciada - ... Cachorro ... – sintió alguien que estaba detrás de él, acariciando su espalda lacerada.

- Esto te gustara ... – el susurro a su oreja, hizo que temblara de miedo.

El grito desgarrado fue mas fuerte que la carcajadas de ojos esmeraldas. El hombre detrás de Joey, había empezado a cortar la piel, con un cuchillo. Sintió su filo en sus piernas, en sus muslos.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 16

No sentía la música, no sentía las manos expertas de aquellas mujeres en su pierna.

Solo sentía unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Culpo al alcohol por tal atrevimiento, amaba a su esposo, lo extrañaba, deseaba que fueran sus besos, pero sabia que no era los de él.

Sintió el roce de aquel cuerpo que se amoldaba perfectamente con el suyo, dejo de jugar con los dedos de su amante de turno, para acariciar sus cabellos. Los sintió tan lisos, tan suaves, que los tomo para atraer mas su rostro, y profundizar el beso.

Las ropas quedaron esparcidas en el suelo, mientras sentía como exploraban cada parte de su cuerpo. Un gran gemido salió de sus labios, cuando sintió aquellas manos, jugar con la punta de su hombría, provocando el pre semen saliera.

Abrió sus ojos, para perderse en un mar azul, pero lo que más lo excitó, fue que lamiera sus dedos, jugando con su lengua, mientras hacia movimientos con ellos. No resistió mas, y lo atrajo bruscamente, lo beso salvajemente, y se posesionó sobre él. Busco entre su piernas, aquel punto donde podría poseerlo, lubricándolo, haciéndolo gemir hasta gritar de deseo.

Lo poseyó despacio, cálidamente, dándole sensaciones que hacia mucho no las tenia.

En el ultimo movimiento, su amante grito su nombre, pero él ... susurro SU nombre.

Callo a un costado, de aquella cama mullida. Su pecho trató de calmarse, lográndolo apenas.

Abrió sus ojos, percatándose del lugar en donde se encontraban. Cubrió sus ojos, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil.

- No pienses ... – el murmullo de su compañero, lo hizo voltearlo a ver - ... No pienses por esta noche ... – se acurruco a su lado, recostándose en su pecho, pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- Mokuba ... yo ... – sus labios fueron callados por los dedos de su amante.

- Solo por esta noche ... no pienses ... ni nada ... - el pelinegro volvió a su posición sobre su pecho – Igual ... fue bueno ... – lo miro sonriente - ... tu cuerpo le hizo el amor aquel que te quiere ... Por lo cual tu mente ... solo lo vio a EL ... – beso sus labios, un roce, algo dulce - ...Así que ... no te preocupes ... – volvió a recostarse, abrazándolo por la cintura - ... Buenas noches ...

- ... – Lucio no dijo nada, solo se limito a abrazarlo, sentirse culpable, y no solo por engañar a su esposo ... si no ... por aquel muchacho que realmente lo amaba.

-----------------------------

Había tomado la moto de su koibito, el cual había desaparecido quien sabe a donde. Su teléfono móvil estaba apagado, y en la oficina no lo habían visto desde la mañana. Su cuñado tampoco sabia algo de su hermano.

Tenia un mal presentimiento. No solo por lo poco que pudo decirle su amigo, si no que había algo que lo había echo sentir escalofríos.

Llego hasta aquel establecimiento viejo, diría una especia de castillo. Entro como lo había echo en Egipto, desplazándose entre las sombras, golpeando que otro guardia.

Pudo llegar hasta la planta alta, donde le había dicho el cuidador de tumbas que se encontraba. Desecho de aquellos que le estorbaban, entro a una habitación toda en penumbras. En un rincón de el, pudo divisar un bulto, dando pequeños espasmos, de lo que sollozaba sin consuelo. Se fue acercando lentamente, lo tomo entre los brazos. Y sin decir nada, lo cargo hasta afuera.

No supo como, pero, los restantes guardias, de repente caían al suelo ... solo un leve mormullo se escucho de los labios de aquel muchacho de pelo blanco.

- ... Lo pagaran ... en el reino de las sombras ...

-------------------------------

Sintió el piso frió en su espalda, aun estaba atado. Apenas abrió sus ojos, y la luz de aquel lugar lo estaba encandilando.

- Despertaste ... – la voz infantil se hizo escuchar a un costado

- Déjame ... ir ... por favor ... – murmuro despacio. No pudiendo evitar pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Aun falta ... – Asato se levanto lentamente, de donde estaba sentado - ... Digamos que aun me falta que yo me divierte contigo - extendió la mano, hacia uno de los hombres que estaban allí. Los ojos de Joey se abrieron asustados - ... Ves esto??? – le dijo mostrándole un especie de consolador, pero era demasiado largo para serlo - ... Pues veras ... esta cosa ... son las que compran las mujeres para ... – hizo una pausa sonriendo - ... satisfacerse ... y considerando que tu eres algo tan tentador ... quiero que lo disfrutes ... – hizo señas a sus hombres, para que se acercaran al cuerpo dolorido del rubio

- Nooo ... Suélteme ... Noooo ... Déjeme ... – empezó a forcejear, haciendo que las ataduras de sus muñecas y tobillas laceraran mas la piel. Uno de los hombres abrió bruscamente sus piernas. Intento gritar, pero otro hombre lo abofeteo, haciéndolo castigar su cabeza contra el piso frió.

- Cuanto mas te resistas ... mas dolerá ... – Asato se arrodillo ante Joey, paso la lengua en aquel consolador - ... Mejor ... así sangraras ... mucho mas ... – sin previo aviso, lo penetro duramente.

El grito retumbo todo el lugar. Las pocas palomas cercas, fueron espantadas por aquel sonido. Lo cual fue seguido por unas carcajadas, que hacían temblar hasta la bestia mas temida.

- Ahora ... Dejare que mis niños jueguen contigo ... – Joey ya no podía gritar. Su mente ya no coordinaba.

Las risas se hicieron presentes, uno a uno de los hombres que estaban allí, iban dejando a la vista sus hombrías erectas, ya que la sesión que su amo había echo con el rubio, los había puesto calientes.

Uno a uno empezó a pasar su mano por aquel cuerpo lacerado, sin alma. Los ojos del rubio, empezaron a empañarse, lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, pensando en solo una cosa.

" Seto " ...

No sintió el estruendo ...

No sintió los gritos ...

No sintió aquel liquido carmesí caían sobre su cuerpo ...

No sintió cuando era liberado de aquellas cuerdas y cadenas ...

No sintió cuando era cubierto ... y alzado por unos brazos fuertes ...

Solo ... vio el resplandor del sol ... para luego ... La nada ...


	17. Capitulo 17

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado???**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura/? – Marik/? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 17

El teléfono sonó, atendió enojado.

- DIME DONDE ESTA ¿?!?!??! SI LE HICISTE ALGO TE MATARE...!!!! – del otro lado de auricular, se podía escuchar la sonrisa – RESPONDE!!!!

- _No ... no ... aun no aprendes a respetar a tu amo ..._ – su voz era clara y sensual. Cosa que enfureció aun más.

- Tócale un pelo ... y te juro que te MATARE!!!! – estaba en su oficina.

- _Mi hermoso_ ... – otra vez la sonrisa sensual - ..._Ven al mismo lugar donde siempre fuiste mío ..._ – y la conversación se corto.

Golpeó la mesa, furioso. Se levanto de su sillón, para salir cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

- DÓNDE ESTA????? MAL NACIDO ... DIME DONDE ESTA JOEY!!!! – un Seto Kaiba entro furioso. Tomo de las solapas de su traje, para luego lanzarlo contra la pared – DIMELO ...!!! DIMELOOOO!!!! – antes de poder golpearlo, fue tomado por detrás, alejándolo de Seiichiro.

- Para ... Para ... Lo mataras ...!!! – Tristan trato de alejarlo, pero el CEO poseía mucho mas fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

- Déjame ... Él tiene a Joey ...!!! Lo sé!!! – El mayor se incorporo, mientras trataba de arreglarse la ropa.

- No se dé que estas hablando ... Kaiba ... – dijo molesto – Pero no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo ... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ... – intento irse pero fue tomado por el brazo, al darse vuelta, su cara fue golpada por el puño del ojiazul.

- Maldito Hijo de ...

- BASTA!!! – la voz de Duke se hizo presente – Debemos buscarlo ... en vez de estar peleando ... – estaba por reprochar algo, cuando su móvil sonó, miro el identificador – Que has averiguado???? – los demás se quedaron mirándolo, interrogantes, hasta que corto la comunicación. Se acerco a Seiichiro, para luego hablarle tranquilo pero con molestia – Llévanos al lugar donde te citaron ...

- No sé que hablas ... – respondió fríamente.

- Conoces este numero???? – el dueño de los dados, le mostró su móvil - ... El también va a ese lugar ... así que ... o nos llevas ... o te llevamos ... – por primera vez, los ojos de Tristan se mostraron asombrados por la furia que mostraba su koibito.

---------------------------------

Estaba adolorido, apenas podía mover su cuerpo. Sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. Cosa que había sido. Apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido. Estaba en aquella bodega, estaba divirtiéndose con el rubio, luego un gran estruendo que hizo tapar sus oídos. Sintió los disparos, para luego cuando quiso observar bien lo que sucedía, alguien lo había herido con un dardo tranquilizante. Luego sintió el piso frió al caer. Se incorporo asustado. Cuando quiso bajar los pies de aquella cama donde se estaba, se encontró que estaba encadenado a la pared, por medio de su tobillo.

Abrió sus ojos asustado, su cuerpo empezó a temblar inconscientemente. Se abrazo a sí mismo.

- Ah ... que delicia ... Aun lo recuerdas ... – una voz de entre de las sombras. Asato se pego a la pared, con miedo – Ahhhh .... si ... mi hermosa mascota ... Aun te ves hermoso cuando estas temeroso.

- No ... no ... no ... no – se tomo la cabeza, frenéticamente, sus ojos se tornaron idos – No ... no ... no ... – empezó a hacer movimientos autistas, mientras se acurrucaba cada vez mas a la pared.

- Shhhh ... hermoso ... – se acerco lentamente, acaricio sus cabellos, haciéndolo casi gritar del susto. Tatsumi sonrió - ... Siempre fuiste mi mejor mascota ... – se sentó a su lado, mientras lo empezaba a acariciar - ... Espero que no hallas olvidado todo lo que te enseñe ...

- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – fue el grito desgarrador.

-------------------------------

Estaba ya el sol en todo su resplandor para ser solo las primeras horas del día. Estaba sentado en su auto, esperando que su compañero apareciera. Estaban algo alejados de la cuidad, pero eso era una ventaja, no quería encontrarse con alguien conocido, y dar explicaciones de porque salían de aquel hotel. Cerro sus ojos, apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del conductor.

Sintió como la puerta de su acompañante se abrió, para luego encontrarlo sentado a su derecha.

- Nadie contesta ... – los ojos azules estaban preocupados - ... Ni en la mansión, ni en la oficina ... Solo me dijeron que había salido apresuradamente ...

- Intenta al su teléfono móvil ... – La voz de Lucio era algo agotada

- Ya lo intente ... y me dice que esta apagado ... Tampoco Joey contesta ... – Mokuba miro hacia el piso preocupado - ... No sé ... tengo un mal presentimiento ...

- No te preocupes ... – Lucio le sonrió, para luego arrancar el auto, también había sentido algo. Pero era mas la culpa de pasar la noche con aquel muchacho, de lo que realmente le preocupaba.

- No fue tu culpa ... – la vos del pelinegro, apenas audible lo hizo girar, encontrándose las pupilas azules ... tristes - ... No debes torturarte mas ... – lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo melancólicamente - ... Además yo fui quien te llevo hasta allí ... y empezó todo ... Tu eres de una sola persona ... tanto en cuerpo y alma ...

El silencio se volvió incomodo.

Por unos minutos, estaba concentrado en el camino, hasta que se dio cuenta que los estaban siguiendo. Miro por el espejo retrovisor, y pudo divisar dos camionetas negras. Aumento un poco la velocidad, estaban en una carretera, y muchos autos no pasaban por allí tan temprano. Los vehículos aun los seguían de cerca. Algo no estaba bien.

- Lucio ...?! – Mokuba pregunto algo incomodo, para luego mirar hacia atrás – Que sucede???

- Nos siguen ... – acelero un poco mas - ... Ponte el cinturón ... No te preocupes ...

La pequeña persecución, se prolongo hasta llegar casi a la cuidad. De uno de los cruces, apareció una limosina negra, haciéndolo maniobrar, volante ando hacia la derecha, estrellándose con uno de los postes de luz.

Lucio se incorporo despacio, adolorido, sintió como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por el golpe. Mokuba por otra parte estaba desmayado, busco su pulso, y aun estaba con vida. Pero no sabia cuanto tiempo.

Sintió como la puerta de su lado, era abierta, y con brusquedad era sacado del auto. Vio como alguien también tomaba al peli negro y se lo llevaba a una de las camionetas. Quiso levantarse, pero alguien lo pateo. Sintió que el aire de sus pulmones desaparecía de repente, y de una bocanada los volvía a inflar. Giro su cabeza, para ver quien se había atrevido. Pero fue un impacto muy grande. Antes de quedar inconsciente pudo pronunciar su nombre.

- Yu ... gi ...

No hubo ningún movimiento, no hubo ningún pestañeo. Los hombres lo levantaron y lo colocaron en la otra camioneta. Él ... subió a la limosina, para luego ser seguida por los otros vehículos.

No había vida en sus ojos... no había alma...


	18. Capitulo 18

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado?**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura? – Marik? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 18

Se sintió pesado, sintió que su cuerpo respondía inquieto ante las sabanas frías. Apenas abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en una habitación muy grande. Toco su cabeza, le dolía. Cerro sus ojos, cuando imágenes dolorosas vinieron a su mente. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas.

El sonido de la puerta, lo hizo abrirlos, para sentarse en aquella cama mullida.

Detrás de la misma, apareció un muchacho rubio de ojos azules. Poseía el cabello largo, hasta la cintura. Llevaba una bandeja con algo de alimento, la cual la deposito en una mesita cerca de la cama.

Se le acerco lentamente. Joey empezó a retroceder, pero cuando la sabana resbaló de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. Se sonrojo, pero también se percato de las vendas que lleva sobre su torso, piernas y brazos. Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió los dedos de este tocar su mejilla.

Por un momento, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Joey observo que eran vacíos, tristes, desganados. Como si en ellos reflejaran mucho dolor. Sintió nuevamente una caricia, por su rostro, para luego pasar por su cuello.

De repente le faltaba el aire, se estaba ahogando.

Ese muchacho lo estaba ahorcando, empezó a golpearlo, pero no reaccionaba. Sus ojos azules, se volvieron rojos, de ira, furia, odio, locura, el rubio no sabia como identificarlo. Quiso decir algo, pero cada vez su cuerpo se volvía pesado por la falta de aire.

- ALEXANDER- se escucho un grito, para luego sentir que la presión de su cuello desaparecía de repente. Empezó a toser, a llenar sus pulmones precipitadamente, mientras trataba de sentarse nuevamente - GUARDIAS! GUARDIAS! – escucho gritar nuevamente. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con aquel muchacho de ojos amatistas.

- ... – seguía torciendo, mientras trataba de tapar su cuerpo.

- Señor! – unos hombres aparecieron, y vieron con terror la escena. Ken sostenía a un muchacho mayor que él, en el suelo. Parecía que tenia espasmos, temblaba y manoteaba como queriendo liberarse. Decía incoherencias, y además gritaba de repente.

- IDIOTAS! Cómo dejaron que llegara hasta aquí?

- Señor... nosotros...

- UNA MIERDA! ESTUPIDOS...! LOS HARÉ MATAR POR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ! – los hombres se acercaron, con temor en sus ojos. Tomando aquel muchacho despacio, sufría uno de sus ataque – Que el medico lo revise y lo tranquilice ... Iré en unos momentos – los hombres asintieron, y salieron de aquella habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerro, se giro para mirar al muchacho en la cama.

- Disculpa por el incidente ... – se acerco a la cama, para revisarlo, mirando su cuello las marcas rojas de aquellas manos que lo aprisionaron - Te encuentras bien ...?

- ... – solo asintió con la cabeza

- Bien ... – se levanto, tomo el auricular del teléfono – Por favor, mande una bandeja de comida a la habitación de principal ... quiero que renueven la que se encuentra aquí ... – colgó, para luego mirarlo – Disculpa si tienes hambre ... pero si Alexander trajo esa bandeja, es mejor que te traigan otra comida.

- Dónde estoy- dijo despacio, pero lo suficiente audible. Ken miro sus ojos, le sonrió.

- Te encuentras en una vieja mansión ... – el rubio lo miro interrogante, pero antes que preguntara, el tranzado siguió hablando - ... Tatsumi te trajo aquí ... te encontró en una de las bodegas de los Kazutaka ... – Joey tembló, sintió miedo recordando ese momento. Sin querer sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Shhhh ... no te preocupes ... – Ken se acerco, para abrazarlo, por un momento el rubio se sintió pretejido.

- Necesito hablar con Seto ... – levanto su rostro lloroso, pero lo que vio no le gusto.

- No ... – el trenzado dijo secamente, mientras se separaba bruscamente – Lamentablemente no puedes hacerlo ...

- Porque? – dijo algo alterado, todo esto era algo desquiciado - ... No entiendo nada ... – se tomo la cabeza, para luego intentar buscar una respuesta a toda esta odisea - .. Asato me secuestra ... por una venganza estúpida con Seto ... Despierto y alguien quiere matarme ... y ahora tu ... No me dejaras hablar con Seto ... Dime porque? Porque YO? – el rubio, estaba alterado, casi histérico. No entendía nada, su cuerpo le dolía, y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Se abrazo inconscientemente, buscando un calor inexistente – Seto ... Seto ... – decía despacio.

- Hace ... 20 años atrás ... – la vos de Ken se hizo suave y dolorosa – En esta misma mansión. Se realizaban varios negocios sucios. Entre ellos, la venta de esclavos sexuales, o mascotas por una noche – Joey levanto su vista, para mirarlo. Se encontraba a la par de la ventana, observando hacia fuera. Pudo ver lagrimas en aquellos ojos - ... Tenia un hermano, vivíamos en la parte baja de la cuidad Dominio. Aquella donde los delincuentes, eran la justicia. Yo tenia ocho años, mientras mi hermano, había cumplido los catorce. Estábamos en una casilla, donde estaba mi madre, la cual era una prostituta, y mi padre, un ladrón y bebedor empedernido. Muchas veces nos vendía, para luego recuperándonos, matando aquellos clientes pervertidos. Pero un día, apareció alguien en un auto negro. De la mafia se podía decir, llego hasta donde estaba nuestro padre, y sin decir nada, lo mato de un balazo en la frente. A nosotros nos metieron en una camioneta, y a mi madre, la llevaron en otra. Estuvimos en aquel vehículo mucho tiempo, hasta llegar a una gran mansión. Nos llevaron a la cocina, pensábamos que nos harían trabajar, pero nos dieron de comer, luego nos dieron ropa limpia, de esas de las caras, y nos bañaron. Por unos días, parecía que todo era un sueño. Jugábamos, en el jardín, en un viejo laberinto. Mientras veíamos que mucha gente llegaba, nos miraba, nos sonreía, y nos traían juguetes, por lo menos a mi. – Ken se abrazo, con dolor – Pero un día, en la noche, nos llevaron a ambos a otro lugar. Llegamos a otra mansión, un poco mas vieja y arruinada. La iluminación eran velas de muchos tamaños. Nos metieron en una habitación, donde a mi hermano, lo sujetaron y lo empezaron a desnudar. Intente ayudarlo, pero alguien me había sujetado, con una cuchillo en el cuello. No pudimos hacer nada. Lo vistieron con ropa de cuero, con algunas cadenas en sus tobillos y cuello. Lo hicieron ponerse en cuatro patas, haciéndolo parecer un perro. Le inyectaron una droga, la cual surtió efecto enseguida. Mi hermano de catorce años, gemía en el suelo, sin saber el motivo. Los hombres que estaban allí, lo empezaron a tocar, y a tocarse. Yo no sabia lo que sucedía allí – por un momento quedo en silencio – Me llevaron de allí, grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero me golpearon para que no lo hiciera. Me dejaron en una habitación del primer piso, en una especie de estudio. Allí había cámaras de todo tipo, podía ver todo desde allí. Detrás de mi sentí que alguien me tomaba, y me sentaba en el regazo, cuando quise escapar, me dijo que si lo hacia, mi hermano pagase por mi ofensa. Me quede quieto, observando. De repente unos de los hombre se acerco y aviso que habían llegado sus clientes preferidos. El sonrió. Me mostró la pantalla, y pude observar a tres muchachos, uno de 19, otro de 15, y un niño de mi misma edad. Acompañados por un hombre mayor que se sentó en otra mesa. Se veían contentos, por lo menos el del medio. Pero el niño, se intereso en algo, y la cámara web de la mesa, indico que había elegido a alguien. El mayor empezó a escribir algo, y en otra pantalla se veía como alguien castigaba a uno de las mascotas sexuales – sin poder evitarlo, empezó a derramar lagrimas – Vi a mi hermano, ser castigado por alguien, para luego ver como sonreían. Todo cambio esa noche, mi hermano ya no fue el mismo ... – giro para mirar a Joey - ... Salí corriendo de allí, baje las escaleras que encontré. Y pare en seco, al ver aquella persona, que había elegido a mi hermano para torturarlo. Los vi meterse en una habitación, por un momento, para luego ver correr aquel niño de allí, hasta una limosina. " Lleva a Seto a la mansión Kaiba ... " dijo despacio, para luego el chofer responder " si Señor Seiichiro " ... – por un momento, el aire de la habitación se volvió tensa. Joey abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, tapándose la boca para no gritar de la sorpresa - ... Pasamos muchos años allí, hasta que alguien se apodero de aquella mansión, y desalojo a todos de allí. Dejándonos en manos del antiguo dueño. Un viejo pervertido, el cual, mientras prestaba asistencia siquiátrica para mi hermano, yo seria su amante. – los ojos de Ken eran fríos. Joey tembló por un momento, acaso quería decir ... – Alexander es mi hermano mayor ... es deficiente mental ... Necesita matar a alguien o ser sadomizado. Para que sus ataques no empeoren – se le acerco lentamente, para luego acariciar su mejilla, despacio, sintiendo el miedo de rubio - ... Ahora ... llego el momento para que puedan pagar esa falta ... – sonrió maliciosamente – Encontré al perfecto aliado ...

- Yugi ... – no supo porque, pero el nombre de su amigo, salió de sus labios. Ahora entendía todo.

- Exacto ... – murmuro despacio, muy cerca de su rostro – Tatsumi Muraki ... es el único que puede darles temor a los Kazutaka ... – se separo, para luego reír con una gran carcajada - ... Quien pudiera decir que los Kazutaka, tuvieran un pasado mas desquiciado que el nuestro ... jajajaja ...

- Todos están enfermos ...- Joey murmuro despacio.

- Cierto ... - dijo con una sonrisa - ... Todo gracias a tu querido Seto ...

- MENTIRA! – el rubio grito, con lagrimas en los ojos – Seto no haría algo así.

- Ya lo veras ... – el trenzado salió de allí, seriamente. Dejando al cachorro, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Todo esto es un sueño ... nada de esto esta pasando ... nada ...

Ken cerro la puerta con llave. Se dirigió hasta la planta baja, para luego encontrar a algunos hombres, trayendo el ultimo encargue.

- Señor ... donde los llevamos - se acerco, despejando algunos mechones de sus rostros.

- Al mas pequeño llévenlo con Tatsumi ... y al otro ... – lo observo por un momento, para luego sonreír - ... Llévatelo al gran salón ... y ponlo cómodo ... de seguro la nueva mascota se divertirá con él.

Se alejo de ellos, para luego salir al jardín. Ya viejo pero aun conservando aquel toque rustico. Se abrazo a si mismo, y sin poder contenerse, empezó a llorar, hasta caer de rodillas, en aquel césped. Había tanto dolor...


	19. Capitulo 19

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado?**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura? – Marik? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 19

El lugar estaba en silencio, solo un leve golpeteo de alguna rama del árbol cercano contra una de las ventanas. Hacia unos minutos que se encontraba despierto. Sorprendido en la posición que se encontraba. Atado de pies, por una soga que colgaba de la araña de cristal del techo. Si hacia mucho esfuerzo, quizás la hiciera caer, y así provocando su muerte dolorosa. Desistió, mientras pensaba que debía rescatar a Mokuba.

Unos pasos lo hicieron girar hacia la puerta, encontrándose con aquella persona a la cual no quería mirar a los ojos.

Yugi ... – murmuro despacio, sin querer. Mientras observaba que aquel muchacho se acercaba lentamente. Lucio quiso decir algo, pero ... al mirar sus pupilas violetas, que tanto amaba, las encontró vacías – Que te han hecho? – pregunto temeroso. Quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba – Yugi ... yo ... – El sonido de una bofetada lo hizo callar de repente.

Maldito ...! – pronuncio el pequeño. Tomo su rostro con brusquedad para luego volver a pegarle – Me das asco ...

Yugi ... déjame explicarte ... Yo ..

CÁLLATE! – grito, para luego verse con el rostro bañado en lagrimas - ... No hay nada que explicar ... – las luces se apagaron, las ventanas fueron cubiertas por gruesas cortinas, para luego solo ver la luz de un televisor que se encontraba allí. Lucio abrió sus ojos sorprendido, para luego agachar su cabeza avergonzado. El sonido estaba a todo volumen, se podía apreciar los gemidos y las palabras dichas en pleno acto sexual. La imagen se detuvo en pleno orgasmo. Yugi se acerco hasta Lucio y lo golpeo hasta hacerlo sangrar – Yo te amaba ...! TE AMABA! ... y así me pagaste ... – le dijo tirando el control remoto en la cara - ... Creí en ti ... creí que por compartir este cuerpo con ... – cerro sus ojos con fuerza, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos - ... Pensé que algún día podrías amarme tanto como lo hacías con él ... Pero ... no ... nunca supiste diferenciar lo que cada uno te daba ... Siempre él ... siempre él ... SIEMPRE ÉL ...! – volvió a pegarle, pero en el estomago, sacándole el aire - ... Pero ... ahora ya no esta aquí ... – empezó a reírse infantilmente - ... Tatsumi me dio la forma de sacar ese tormento de mi ... haciéndolo desaparecer ... y vivir mi propia vida ... como antes que él llegara – Lucio lo miro a los ojos, los vio vacíos, sin vida. Vio tristeza, y mucho dolor.

Que has hecho? – pregunto despacio, adolorido.

Lo mismo que haré ... al hermanito de Kaiba ... – dijo despacio, mientras hacia su cabeza hacia atrás. Lucio se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, allí, detrás de su esposo, estaba aquel hombre. Que son sus ojos amarillos lo miraba maliciosamente, mientras sin recato, acariciaba el cuerpo del tricolor. Haciéndolo gemir - ... Verdad que si ...? – Yugi abrió sus ojos, para mirar a los de su amante, para luego perderse en un arrebatador beso. Lucio cerro sus ojos, quería despertar de tal pesadilla.

La camioneta en la que iban, era todo terreno. Llegar hasta donde les habían dicho, era imposible con un auto común o limosina.

Maniobro el volante, mientras esquivaba una zanja provocado por la ultima lluvia. Los cuatro ocupantes iban en silencio, el aire tenso era algo incomodo para todos.

Duke manejaba su 4x4 mientras Kaiba iba sentado a su lado. Por ninguna razón quisieron que fuera en la parte de atrás con Seiichiro, de seguro no llegarían ninguno de los vivos al lugar.

Después de pasar un camino de tierra, cubierto por grandes árboles, llegaron hasta la entrada de piedra. A lo lejos, se podía observar una gran casona vieja. Tanto como el ojiazul y el castaño se tensaron.

Entro despacio al terreno, no se podía observar otros autos, ni guardias. Se estacionaron a la par del pequeño portón, a unos metros de la casa. Bajaron despacio, mirando con desconfianzas a las sombras del lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta escucharon un ruido a un costado, lo cual los puso alertas. Duque se acerco cautelosamente al lugar de donde provenía, aquel sonido, y su sorpresa fue encontrar por lo menos a cinco guardias en el suelo.

Llegan tarde ... – una voz surgió desde los árboles, cosa que alerto a los cuatro visitantes.

La diversión acaba de empezar ... Ladrón – se dieron vuelta al escuchar a alguien conocido detrás suyo.

Marik ... Bakura ... – Tristan no siguió hablando, delante de ellos no estaban aquellos buenos amigos - ... Ustedes ...

El Faraón ha sido capturado ... y necesitaremos que distraigan algunos momentos ... para así liberarlo ... – Marik les decía mientras se adentraban a la mansión en ruinas.

Yami? ... Pero ... como? – Tristan volvió a hablar.

No ahora no nos pondremos en detalles ... – Bakura les dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente - ... Solo que nos divertiremos un poco ... – ambos yamis entraron corriendo, seguidos por los otros cuatro.

Seto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Muy malo.

Nota : TT gomennnn por ser muy corto este capitulo, pero quería dejar algunos cabos ataditos para el resto de la historia ...

Ya estamos en la recta final, y quería decirles que por el momento no estoy teniendo tiempo para escribir ni para entrar al msn ... TT así que no se asusten si no me ven ...

Ando con mucho trabajo, y estoy a full con una comunidad con mi amigo Céfiro y otros mas ... que prometo que les avisare ... n.n de seguro les gustara ... XD el sado y los esclavos abundan .. jejej ...

Bue ... me despido ... MattaNEEEE!


	20. Capitulo 20

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura? – Marik? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 20

La mansión estaba casi en buen estado, por dentro. Seto y Seiichiro, observaron cada rincón, reconociéndolo dolorosamente.

Debemos separarnos... – Duke hablo primero, mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba dos mágnum 9 mm

Demonios... ! No pensaras usarlas verdad? – Tristan le hablo casi horrorizado.

Claro ... – entregándole una a Seto - ... Ten cuidado, esta modificada. Es mucho más poderosa que la que estas acostumbrada – mirando a su koibito – Ve con él, será más fácil ... Yo iré con Kazutaka ...

Pero ... – el castaño no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, fue callado por un beso.

Se cuidan ... – Duke salió corriendo, escalera arriba. Seguido por Seiichiro.

Kaiba, lo tomo del brazo, y salió corriendo en dirección de un pasillo. Cautelosamente, fueron adentrándose por la mansión. Encontrando varios cuartos, vacíos, en ruinas o directamente cerrados con llave. Llegaron a una biblioteca antigua, las paredes de estas estaban destrozadas, como si alguien estuviera buscando algo. Seto reconoció ese lugar.

Estaba revisando algunos papeles, cuando una sombra por el ventanal, paso corriendo. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar. No muy lejos, podían ver algo o alguien perderse en el bosque, que se encontraba detrás de la gran mansión.

Al ojiazul, le llamo la atención algo en el césped. Al levantar el objeto, sus ojos se abrieron asustados.

Kaiba ...? – pregunto Tristan detrás de él, mientras se acercaba y miraba lo que tenia entre sus dedos

Tienen a Mokuba ... - murmuro asustado, mientas apretaba contra su pecho, aquel relicario, que conservaban las fotos de su infancia.

* * *

Bakura y Marik habían seguido otro camino. Un pasillo más oscuro, pero eran guiados por los artículos que llevaban. La sortija resplandeció en dirección de una pared vieja. Ambos espíritus se miraron maliciosamente.

Te lo concedo ... – Yami Bakura sonrió. Yami Marik tomo su cetro y lo golpeo contra aquella puerta falsa. En segundos, caía en pedazos, mostrando detrás de ella una escalera que bajaba en forma caracol, iluminada por antorchas antiguas.

La bajada era algo pesada, la humedad que se encontraba allí, hacia que el cuerpo quedara agotado enseguida. Pero solo para personas normales, no como ellos, espíritus antiguos de mas de 5000 años.

El llegar al final de la misma, se encontraron con una especie de catacumbas. Podían observarse viejas calaveras que adornaban las paredes. Ambos yamis sonrieron.

Como en casa ... – Marik esta ves fue el que hablo – Mira ... allí ... Ladrón ... – le dijo mientras señalaba una especie de lugar de sacrificios.

Realmente ... es estar en casa ... – Bakura se acerco contemplando el potro de madera ya podrida, con cadenas y grilletes - ... Lastima que no tenemos tiempo para jugar ... – Marik se alejo un poco, para observar dentro de las pequeñas jaulas que habían allí, en el fondo.

Lo encontré ...! – grito a su compañero.

Ambos muchachos se acercaron a la que estaba suspendida sobre un gran estanque de agua.

Levanto la cabeza, sintiendo aquellas personas cerca. Quiso decir algo, pero le fue inútil, la perdida de sangre que presentaba era ya muy avanzada, y de seguro, mucho no le quedaba.

* * *

Estaba algo aturdido. Algo le habían inyectado.

Era llevado, prácticamente a las rastra por unos pasillos. Sus ojos se sentían algo pesados, pero aun así, podía ver por donde lo llevaban. Hacia tiempo que habían abandonado aquella mansión, y era llevado por un lugar oscuro, el suelo se sentía algo blando bajo sus pies.

Cerro sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza era muy presente, mas que el mismo dolor de su cuerpo. Tropezó, pero antes de caer al suelo, fue sujetado por la cintura.

No te me estropees antes de tiempo ... – la vos era suave, seductora, pero aun así, lo puso nervioso.

Porque me haces esto? – murmuro despacio, aun estaba aturdido por la droga.

Digamos que, a pesar de todo, necesito hacer pagar a Kaiba lo que nos hizo a nosotros.

Pero el no tuvo nada que ver ... – el rubio se dio vuelta, para mirarlo, tristemente – Seto no tiene nada que ver ... – algunas lagrimas escaparon de su rostro.

No! ... – Ken tomo su rostro, para que lo mira bien a los ojos - ... Acaso el no tiene la culpa, que te secuestraran, te llevaran a una bodega vieja ... – acariciando su rostro - ... Que alguien te tocara ... te lamiera y te mordiera ... – dijo en susurro, mientras tocaba le tocaba las heridas, haciéndolo gemir por el dolor - ... Que te tomara, y te violaran ... por una simple venganza? – Los ojos del rubio no contuvieron las lagrimas – Dime ... Joey ... acaso no es por culpa de Seto que hicieron todo eso? – el rubio no dijo nada, solo empezó a sollozar.

Ken no dijo mas nada, solo tomo su brazo, y lo siguió arrastrando por aquel lugar. El cachorro se perdió en sus pensamientos, empezó a dudar de toda esa situación.

Llegamos ... – el ojos amatista dijo sonriente. Joey levanto su cabeza, para mirar donde estaban.

Habían llegado hasta una especie de invernadero, donde estaba equipado con almohadones en el piso, una cámara de video, y una pantalla. A un costado, se veía una mesa con distintas cosas de cuero, látigo y demás cosas. El rubio tembló.

No te preocupes ... no te dolerá ... – sonrió casi desquiciado – Bueno ... luego que te acostumbres ... Cachorro ...

NO ... noooo ... nooooooo ... – fue el grito, antes de que las puertas del lugar, se cerraran.

* * *

Miraba atónito la escena, las caricias y los gemidos. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, no quería herirse mas de lo que ya estaba. Quería soltarse, de aquellas cuerdas que lo sostenían. El ruido de las puertas, lo hicieron girarse. Para ver que unos hombres traían alguien arrasando.

Ah ... llego nuestra mascota ... Mi hermoso ... – Tatsumi soltó a Yugi, para luego sujetar los cabellos negros del muchacho que estaba inconsciente – Mira que desastre ... – dijo molesto cuando vio algunos golpes en el rostro.

Mokuba! – Lucio grito, pero como respuesta, recibió una patada en el estomago. Levanto su cabeza, para mirar dolido a Yugi. Había sido quien lo golpeo.

No pronuncies ese maldito nombre ... bastardo ... – su vos era de odio.

No ... Hermoso ... No maltrates la diversión ... – Tatsumi sonrió, mientras hacia señas a los hombres, para que colocaran al muchacho sobre una cama que había en el lugar.

Que harás con él? Dime ...! No te atrevas a tocarlo! – Lucio gritaba histérico, nervioso. Pero otro golpe lo hizo callar.

No tienes derecho a reclamar ... Maldito ... – Yugi lo tomo de los cabellos, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Por primera vez, lo tenia tan cerca, y podía observar sus ojos, no tenían vida ... no tenían alma - ... Lo que le hagamos ... no tendrá nada de preocupación ... de lo que haga yo contigo ... – lo soltó rudamente, para luego abrazar a Tatsumi - ... Quiero jugar? – dijo en forma infantil - ... Ya podemos jugar ... Si! – el ojos amarillos sonrió, mientras volvía a besarlo.

Claro ... ya es hora de jugar un poco ... – le dijo mientras le señalaba, unos monitores que habían colocados sus hombres. En ellos se podían observar, a unos intrusos - ... Ya llegaron ... – beso la mano de Yugi, para luego acercarse a la cama donde Mokuba estaba atado, aun inconsciente - ...Prepara las cámaras ... Mi hermoso ... El show esta por comenzar ...

Yugi sonrió, mientras colocaba la cámara en foco, enfocando la cama. Luego, se acerco a una mesa, tomo un chuchillo, y lentamente, se acerco al pequeño pelinegro.

YUGI! No ... no lo hagas ... YUGI! – Lucio grito desesperado.

Pero solo jugaremos un poco ... – dijo sonriente, mientras tomaba la bota manga del pantalón, y lo empezaba a cortar, desasiéndose de los pedazos ... - ... Solo jugaremos un rato ... – Miro a Tatsumi, para luego accionar un interruptor, donde la cámara y otra pantalla se encendieron.

Las puertas fueron selladas, y atrancadas. Si alguien llegaba hasta allí, les costaría entrar.

En distintos lugares de la casa, y alrededores. Simultáneamente, aparecieron mostrando dos imágenes. Un chico rubio semi desnudo sobre unos almohadones, y otro peli negro sobre una cama.

Los ojos de horror de los que miraban las pantallas, fue casi traumático.

Joey ... Mokuba ... – el CEO fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, antes de salir corriendo de aquella casa vieja.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura? – Marik? **

**By Kaede Sakuragi **

**Capitulo 21**

_**Nota aclaratoria: Este capitulo, presenta algo de violencia, y quizas a muchos no les guste … Solo advierto, y se que me odiaran y se acordaran de mi familia, pero ññ así es la idea centrar del fic ... Desde ya gracias por leerlo ...**_

**

* * *

Cámara Uno. Invernadero Viejo. En un lugar apartado de la Mansión.**

Ese era el titulo de la primera pantalla. Vio con dolor aquella imagen, casi quería poder entrar en ella y salvar aquel muchacho rubio, el sol que daba vida aquel muchacho de ojos azules. Su niño, su familia.

Corrió por aquellos viejos pasillos, conocía a la perfección aquella mansión, tenia que salir por una de las puertas del lado noreste del jardín, y de allí, corre por lo menos doscientos metros. Allí estaba aquel invernadero, que una vez su difunta esposa cultivo hermosas orquídeas.

Cerro sus ojos, en forma de tristeza. Juro protegerlos, pero aun así, con el tiempo, no había podido lograrlo.

Cuando pudo salir de aquel lugar, se encamino por un viejo sendero. Al final se podía observar la cúpula de cristal, cubiertas por enredaderas. Un poco mas, y lograría ayudar aquel muchacho.

El silbido de un disparo, lo hizo detener abruptamente, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los árboles.

Pensaba que podría llegar fácilmente ... e interrumpir a mi amo ... Señor Pegasus ... – una vos burlona, se escucho entre las ramas. El antiguo dueño del ojo del milenio, trato de localizar aquel francotirador.

Ikaro ... – dijo en vos alta.

Me halaga que aun me recuerda ... Señor ...! – Un muchacho rubio, de cabellos largos, sus ojos eran amarillos. Vestía un traje chico, de seda negra.

Acaso no eras uno de los sirvientes de los Kazutaka? – pregunto curioso, mientras, revisaba su arma. Estaba cargada, y lista para disparar.

Lo era ... pero ... saben decir que la sangre tira mas que el dinero ... – dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

... – Pegasus abrió sus ojos sorprendido, acaso, el era ...

Hermano sanguíneo ... pero lejano ... – Ikaro apareció frente al pelimorado, apuntándolo con un rifle - ... Solo que fuimos separados, y por obra de algún dios, fui a caer en la casa de los Kazutaka ... – sonrió emocionado - ... Irónico ... verdad?

* * *

Los pasillos de la casa, eran oscuros, otros parecían que fueron quemados. Corrieron hasta el final de uno de ellos, era un callejón sin salida. Volvieron, por el mismo lugar.

Espera ... – el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, hizo seña a su compañero, para que escuchara - ... Sientes eso ...? – pregunto.

No estoy seguro ... – Duke se acerco a una de las paredes, poso su oreja sobre ella, y escucho detenidamente - ... Es detrás de esto ... – Ambos se alejaron, y empezaron a pegarle patadas a la puerta falsa escondida.

Se podía observar pasadizos estrechos, para una sola persona. Se introdujeron, sigilosamente, hasta llegar hasta el sonido que los había llamado la atención. Pequeños golpeteos, a una estructura, como si fueran cadenas, o algo parecido. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta.

Duke tomo su arma con una mano, mientras con la otra trataba de abrir la puerta. Lentamente, fue girando aquella manija, pero lo que encontraron detrás de ella, no tenia entender.

A ...sa ... to ... – murmuro Seiichio, mientras caía de rodilla, ante tal imagen - ... Que te hicieron ... – casi grito desesperado, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

* * *

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Su corazón palpitaba desesperadamente, rogaba que no muriese de un paro, antes de poder rescatarlos. Pudo encontrar un sendero, si no recordaba mal, había tres lugares apartado de aquella mansión en ruinas. Se detuvo en una intersección, estaba desesperado, a quien ir primero a rescatar.

Que demonios te pasa KAIBA! Debemos ir a rescatarlos – Tristan le había gritado, al verlo parado allí, sin decidirse

Hay tres caminos IDIOTA! Como quiere que los rescate al mismo tiempo ... – miró el arma que le habían dado, miro su anillo y el relicario que tenia en la otra mano – " lo siento ... perdóname " ... – pensó lastimosamente. Saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja - Toma ... Ve por ese camino ... de seguro llegaras a un viejo invernadero ... De seguro que encontraras a Joey allí ... – le dijo apresuradamente, mientras el otro castaño lo miraba sorprendido y desorbitado – Ve por detrás ... encontraras en un muro una vieja abertura ... Así podrás entrar ... – y sin dejar que le replicaran algo, salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Y QUE DEMONIOS HARÁS MALDITO BASTARDO! – Tristan le grito furioso. Seto se detuvo un momento para también gritarle.

Rescatar a Mokuba ... Y ...Vengarme ...! – y salió corriendo, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

El castaño, no pensó mas, empezó a correr por donde le habían indicado. Solo esperaba que todo fuera fácil, rápido y que todos sus amigos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Que tan equivocado estaba.

* * *

Sintió algo frió en sus piernas, sintió una punzada, y hasta risas. Apenas empezó a abrir sus ojos azules, cerrándolos de inmediato. La luz que tenia de lleno en la cara, le hacían arder la vista.

Mira ... la mascota despertó ... – una voz conocida, hizo girar su cabeza, para luego encontrándose con el rostro desquiciado, de su mejor ex amigo.

Yugi ...! – murmuro, para luego sorprenderse que este llevara un cuchillo en sus manos – Que piensas hacer ...? – dijo temeroso.

Jugar ... – dijo en forma infantil – Verdad que puedo jugar? – el muchacho pregunto como niño pequeño entusiasmado con su nueva mascota. Mokuba pudo ver detrás de este, al tipo alto de ojos amarillos. Aquel que una vez conoció en una de las reuniones. Un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo.

Porque hacen esto? Yugi ... Por favor ... – miro suplicante. Pero eso provoco que el muchacho, cambiara su rostro infantil, a uno de odio.

PORQUE? – grito desquiciado, mientras lo tomaba rudamente de los cabellos, jalándolos, haciéndole doler – Maldita basura ... te acostaste con Lucio ... CON MI LUCIO .. y preguntas porque hago todo esto? – lo soltó bruscamente para luego darle un golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar. Se dio vuelta, acercándose a la mesa que estaba allí, tomo un látigo, y empezó a azotarlo en las piernas del pelinegro, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

DETENTEEEE! YUGI BASTAAA! – Lucio empezó a gritarle, mientras trataba de soltarse, lacerando sus muñecas.

El pequeño estaba ido, sus ojos demostraban inconciencia en la histeria, Levanto nuevamente el látigo, para pegarle directamente en el rostro, pero unas manos, lo sostuvieron, cuando se giro furioso, para reprochar, suavemente sus ojos fueron cubiertos por unos dedos fríos. Mientras, a su oído recitaban versos en latín.

Como si fuera un muñeco, dejo caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, su cabeza callo suavemente sobre aquel pecho cálido, que lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

Shhhhh ... mi hermosa marioneta ... – Tatsumi decía mientras besaba sus cabellos y los acariciaba - ... Creo que excedí tu odio ... Mi hermoso niño ... – dijo sonriente, mientras miraba el cuerpo maltrecho de Mokuba. Quien no ocultaba las lagrimas de dolor. Tomo a Yugi, en brazos, para luego depositarlo sobre un colchón que había en aquel salón. Lo deposito suavemente, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Cuándo se giro, miro detenidamente a Lucio, y descifró lo que este pensaba en ese momento - ... Hermoso ... verdad? – se le acerco despacio, con su paso elegante y su arrogante sonrisa - ... Es un muñeco en mis manos, y hace y dice lo que yo le digo.

Maldito! Le has lavado el cerebro...!

No ... no ... mi querido amigo ... Solo tome su destrozada alma, su cuerpo frágil, y le di lo que el siempre quiso ... Un poco de amor ... – sonrió maliciosamente - .. Bueno ... eso fue lo que pensó él ... que yo le daba – Lucio quiso patearlo pero le fue inútil.

Maldito bastardo ... Porque te metiste con él. Es una de las personas mas puras que había conocido ... – empezó a llorar – Porque me lo arrebataste ...

Ahí estas equivocado ... – dijo seriamente mientras lo miraba con sus ojos amarillos intensos - ... Tu fuiste quien lo termino de alejarlo ... Tu indiferencia y tu amor por su otra identidad fue su condena, y ninguno de sus patéticos amigos, ni incluso Tu quien supuestamente lo amaba, se dio cuenta cuanto dolor su corazón albergaba ... – se separa, dirigiéndose donde estaba Mokuba, semi inconsciente, por las heridas. Paso uno de sus dedos, provocándole dolor. Degusto la sangre, mientras sonreía – Pero ... ahora es tiempo que todos paguen por sus penas ... y las mascotas vuelvan a su perrera ... – murmuro fríamente, mientras veía algunos monitores.

Lucio también fijo su vista en ellos. Allí estaban, sus amigos, tratando de llegar a rescatarlos, pero también algo que estrujo aun mas su alma. Joey, estaba pasándola peor que ellos.

**

* * *

Nota de la autora: MILHARU ... EMPEZA A CORRER! QUE NOS MATAN XDDDD**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura? – Marik? **

By Kaede Sakuragi 

Capitulo 22

El silencio lo estaba matando. No sabia cuanto había permanecido allí, ni cuanto duraría. Apenas podía distinguir algo frente a él. Movió su brazo, sintiendo una gran punzada de dolor, trato de sujetarse aquella herida con su otra mano, pero también largo un gemido lastimero.

Cerros sus ojos fuertemente, aun podía ver claramente las imágenes. Estar en aquel altar de sacrificios, viendo frente a él, al pequeño compañero de lucha, de duelos y de vida. Sintió las lagrimas en su rostro, recordar cuando ese ángel de ojos amatista clavaron aquella daga, en sus manos, para poder llegar aquel recipiente con su sangre.

Su sangre, medito por un momento. Había vuelto ser mortal, no mas un espíritu, ni un poseedor de aquel cuerpo. Era un individuo. Debía sentirse feliz, pero con solo pensar que aquel hombre, no solo manejaba la magia negra de los antiguos druidas, si no que también, extrañamente podía leer antiguos jeroglíficos egipcios. Como demonios había conseguido aquel libro de los muertos? No ... no ... nadie tendría que tenerlo. Él lo sabia.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, ya ni esperanza tenia de volver a ver esos ojos tan dulces, y lleno de amor, que le profesaba Lucio.

Otra lagrima surgió de sus ojos ya hinchados. Porque tenia que pasar esto, invoco a su Dios Sol, para que lo ayudara. Pero ya no tenia esperanzas.

El sonido de pasos y voces, lo hicieron casi sonreír. Seguro vendrían a terminar con su sufrimiento.

_Como en casa ..._ – escucho una de las voces conocidas – _Mira ... allí ... Ladrón_ ... –esas palabras, esa vos, intento poder moverse con mas libertad.

_Realmente ... es estar en casa ..._ – Si, no se equivocaba, esas voces eran conocidas - ... _Lastima que no tenemos tiempo para jugar ..._ –quiso poder incorporarse, pero le fue inútil. Sintió como uno de ellos se acercaba, levanto su vista nublada.

_Lo encontré ...!_ – sintió el grito. Cuando pudo ver bien, frente a el, tratando de bajar la jaula se encontraba Bakura y Marik

No te preocupes Faraón ... – El ladrón de tumbas le hablaba mientras que con su sortija del milenio trataba de abrir la cerradura - ... pronto saldremos de aquí ... y haremos pagar a estos malditos mortales haber jugado con nosotros ... – su vos era de rencor.

* * *

Sentía miedo, los ojos suaves de aquel muchacho, lo ponían más nervioso.

Por favor ...! – suplico - ... Déjame ir ... no me hagas nada ... Por favor ... – las lagrimas salían de sus ojos en forma descontrolada - ... Ken por favor! Por favor ...

Shhh ... tranquilo ... – le susurro al oído, mientras Joey temblaba – Relájate ... te aseguro que te gustara ... y no te dolerá tanto ... – dijo mientras despojaba las pocas prendas que le quedaban.

No ... no ... por favor ... ya no mas ... por favor ... No quiero ... – dijo desesperado - ... Seto ... ayúdame ... – murmuro despacio, pero lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara.

Aun crees que te vendrá? Cachorro ... – Ken acaricio sus cabellos, para luego tratar de secar sus lagrimas en vano, con sus dedos - ... Crees que él ... con su arrogante orgullo, y su alma fría, vendrá realmente a rescatarte ... – el rubio solo asintió, temblaba de miedo – Tendrás que despertar de ese sueño ... – negó con la cabeza – Joey abre tus ojos hermosos color miel, y piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido. Cuantas veces te han secuestrado? O tocado? O ... – acariciando su torso ya desnudo - ... Mancillado ... Cuantas veces Seto estuvo allí para rescatarte, o para consolarte ... – se acerco a su rostro – O para besarte ... – deposito sus labios, en aquellos que ahora sangraban, por haberse mordido. Ken lamió aquel liquido metálico - ... No te preocupes ... yo te cuidare ... mejor que él lo ha hecho ...

Joey cerro sus ojos fuertemente, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, solo quería despertar de ese mal sueño. Encontrarse en la mullida cama, que compartía con su flamante esposo. Aquel dueño de los tres dragones blancos de ojos azules. Dueño de su alma y corazón. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla. No sentir que unas manos bajaban por su pecho, para llegar a la cintura y poder empezar a estimular su entre pierna. No quería eso.

Grito mentalmente que Seto apareciera y pudiera sacarlo de allí.

Sintió que le separaban sus piernas. Se remitió al principio, pero fue sujetado fuertemente por correas, para luego, sin poder moverse mas, sus pantalones fueron desgarrados, salvajemente. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, mordió su labio, haciéndolo sangrar aun más. Su mente se escapo de su cuerpo, desesperadamente, al sentir que tocaban su ano, con algo frió y pegajoso.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo! – grito con todas sus fuerzas – Seeeeetoooooo! – grito aun más fuerte. Sintió risas y flashes de cámaras.

Quiso perder la conciencia, perder la vida, y dejar de existir en ese momento. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mas lagrimas embargaron su corazón. Ya no aguantaba más.

No ... Cachorro ... esto durara mucho más de lo que piensas ... – murmuro Ken al oído, cuando se había posesionado sobre él, y con la intención de penetrarlo.

Pero, el sonido de un estruendo, un corte de luz, y algunos quejidos de dolor de algunos hombres, por lo visto al caer al suelo

Ken se levanto apresuradamente, corrió hasta donde supuestamente estaba la mesa, para así tomar el arma que había dejado. Pero no llego muy lejos, un golpe seco en la nuca lo hizo caer abruptamente en el suelo.

Joey, sintió que alguien se acercaba. Sintió que lo desataban y que trataban de cubrirlo. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, apenas vio aquella figura acercarse, se abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Seto ... – dijo feliz, pero fue como una puñalada en su alma. Frente a el no estaban aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Vamos nos dé aquí ... antes que más gente venga ... – la vos de Tristan había calado en su corazón destrozado.

El rubio no respondió. Solo se dejo manejar, como un muñeco sin alma.

* * *

Por fuera parecía unas ruinas abandonadas, pero sabia que si encontraba en pasillo correcto, lo llevaría hasta el centro de la mansión rústica. Donde una vez fue yo no quiso regresar. Lentamente, empuñando el arma que le habían dado, fue sigilosamente entre las sombras.

Pudo divisar un gran salón, donde varios guardias vigilaban las ventanas y las puertas. Dio un gran suspiro, tenia nueve balas, y eran solo seis. La idea de matar, no lo preocupo en ningún momento, pero si los disparos alertaban al maldito Muraki?. No debía arriesgarse.

Se volvió unos pasos, buscando el grupo electrógeno. Por lo menos los dejaría unos segundos sin luz, suficientes para poder entrar en aquel lugar, y tomarlos desprevenidos.

Mientras buscaba algo que le sirva en aquellas ruinas, no se percato de una figura detrás de él. Solo sintió un golpe en su cabeza, y luego, todo se oscureció.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura? – Marik? **

**By Kaede Sakuragi **

**Capitulo 23**

Sus ojos verdes, prestaban atención a la pantalla, que había perdido la señal. Era algo desconcertante. Una mueca de disgusto, se formo en su rostro. Hizo señas a los hombres que estaban con ellos.

- Toma a los hombres de afuera y ve rápidamente al invernadero ... – su vos era fría – traigan a Ken y al juguete.

- Si señor! – los tres hombres empezaron a abrir las puertas – SEÑOR! – grito uno, para luego alejarse de la misma, apuntándola con su arma.

Frente a ellos, se erguía una figura alta, que arrastraba algo, un cuerpo. Muraki lo miro sorprendido.

- Que haces aquí? – su vos era suave.

- Ken? – aquel muchacho hablo despacio, mientras miraba atentamente a todos en aquella habitación.

- Ya vendrá ... – Tatsumi hablo en forma calmada, y con una sonrisa cálida – Encontraste algo con que entretenerte? – dijo maliciosamente, mientras señalaba aquel cuerpo que el muchacho rubio arrastraba.

- Ken? – volvió a preguntar ignorando cualquier comentario.

- Alexander ... – pronuncio despacio, captando así su atención - ... Ken me dijo que lo esperaras aquí, mientras jugamos. Que tenia una sorpresa para ti, una muy especial – Muraki se acerco lentamente, mientras aquel muchacho rubio de largos cabellos, lo observaba curioso.

- Anubis ... – pronuncio en un murmullo, solo audible para aquel hombre.

- Mi niño ... – murmuro el sujeto de los ojos amarillos. Lo abrazo despacio, dándole la calidez del acto, mientras murmuraba palabras raras, a su oído.

* * *

-------------------------

Como pudieron, salieron de aquel laberinto. El amo de los dados, iba por delante, con su arma en alto, por si algunos hombres los sorprendían. Detrás, ambos hermanos lo seguían a paso lento. Asato, estaba prácticamente destrozado, mental y físicamente. Arrastraba sus pies, y con ellos, un camino de sangre los seguía.

Seiichiro, no dijo nada, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. A su hermano lo habían torturado, cortado y violado, dejándolo en aquel lugar, para que muriese lentamente su cuerpo. Su alma, había sido rota, desde el momento en que los recuerdos de esos ojos amarillos aparecieron nuevamente.

Volvieron al pasillo donde habían descubierto la puerta secreta. Cautelosamente fueron salieron, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Pero una gran explosión los hizo ponerse en guardia. Pudieron ver una gran cortina de humo, no muy lejos de allí, por una de las ventanas. De seguro habían sido los otros dos encontrando a su rubio amigo.

Ya habían bajado las escaleras, cuando alguien los había sorprendido lanzándoles una silla vieja.

- Maldito Maniático! – Grito Duke, mientras trataba de no gatillar el arma – BAKURA! ...PODRIAS HABER LOGRADO QUE TE DISPARARA!

- Como si tus armas convencionales pudieran lastimarme – el ladrón de tumbas le contestaba con una de sus sonrisas macabras. Miro sin interés a los otros dos que lo seguían - Valla ... parece que no fuimos los únicos que encontramos a las ratas de laboratorio – intento acercarse para tocar el maltrecho cuerpo del Kazutaka, pero el clic de la 9 mm, lo hizo desistir – Creo que muchos necesitan una descarga de tensión urgente ... Comerciante ...

- Déjame dispararte, te juro que me sentiré mas aliviado ...

- Espera ... – una vos ronca, suave, detrás de ellos hizo que Duke se girara sorprendido.

- Yami? – sus ojos no creían lo que veían – Yami! – inesperadamente, se acerco hasta él, abrazándolo – Oh por KamiSama ... estas vivo ...! Pero como? Si tu y Yugi son ...?

- Luego Comerciante ... – Marik lo interrumpió - ... Ahora debemos ir donde están los demás, si queremos rescatar a Joey y Yugi, tenemos que llegar hasta allí.

- Claro ... pero no creo que podamos ... – Duke se dio vuelta, para mirar a los hermanos Kazutaka.

- Y? Acaso quieres que larguemos la lagrima de la lastima? – Bakura dijo en un tono de burla, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a una de las puertas que daban al jardín – No tenemos tiempo ... Vamos nos! – no giro para mirarlos, solo salió corriendo, para luego ser seguido por Yami y Marik.

- Lo siento ... pero Yugi es mas importante ... – el faraón había dicho esas palabras justo antes de salir detrás de sus salvadores.

Duke por un momento no supo que hacer.

- Vete ... – la vos del ojos verdes le dio escalofríos - ... ellos tienen razón ... Ve ... Si tu amigo esta con Tatsumi, no creo que lleguen a encontrarlo vivo ... – Seiichiro abrazo con mas énfasis al cuerpo casi inerte de su hermano. Ocultando su rostro entre aquellos cabellos sucios. Cuando el amo de los dados salió corriendo, lentamente ambos cuerpos fueron cayendo al suelo, entre sollozos y pequeñas palabras de aliento, aunque inútiles en ese estado.

* * *

----------------------

Estaba herido, su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando. Aquella bala, lo había alcanzado, pero por suerte, había podido acertarle al rubio. Estaba recostado en uno de los árboles, sentía que su pecho se agitaba demasiado.

Vio como el castaño tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño cachorro, se sintió aliviado, aun estaba vivo, pero vio sus ojos, estaban vacíos.

- Debemos llevarlo a un hospital ... – dijo cuando se pudo parar e intento acercarse.

- Debemos buscar a los demás ... – Tristan dijo molesto – Los malditos tienes a Mokuba ... y Kaiba fue tras ellos ... No podemos dejarlo solo ... Debemos ir a ayudarlo ...

- Mis miedos son reales ... – dijo dolido - ... Si hubiera echo algo desde el principio ... todo esto no estaría pasando ...

- De que demonios hablas, Pegasus? ... – estaba levantarse cuando un ruido los llamo la atención - Maldición...! - grito, para luego solo escuchar el sonidos de las balas.

* * *

--------------

**Nota de la autora**: gomen, se que esto es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto, pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de escribir. La excusa: trabajo, familia, falta de tiempo y sueño.

O sea ... gomen nasai ... a todos los lectores, realmente quisiera hacer mas pero no puedo.

Contesto algunos comentarios de viejos reviews ñ.ñ que ahorita no recuerdo de quien era.

Sobre lo de "cachorro" de Kaiba a Joey, pues, en la primera parte, cuando están en la isla de Pegasus, en una de las peleas verbales de estos dos, Seto lo llama mutt o inu ... que significa perro, y en la traducción en español, lo llama perro sarnoso, y rastrero, así que de ahí el apodo, si tienen la buena suerte como yo, de bajar algunos capy en japonés subtitulados en ingles, se aprecia mas las palabras ... jejeje. También cuando sueña Joey con Kaiba ( porque lo hace) y se siente que es humillado, se ve con el traje de perro. En la parte de Los dragones celestiales ... ( o no se como se llama bien, bien ) cuando los tres son capturados con Yami, también el apodo aparece ... n.n espero que allá contestado la duda

Se me cuidan ... matta neeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	24. Capitulo 24 FINAL

**Mejor solo... que mal acompañado?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Seto/Joey**

**Yami/Lucio ( pers. Original)**

**Tristan/Duke**

**Bakura? – Marik? **

**By Kaede Sakuragi **

**Capitulo 24 – Epilogo**

Miro sus manos, las vio manchadas por un liquido espeso y oscuro. Sintió gritos, ruidos, y una punzada en su espalda y piernas. Levanto su cabeza, la cual estaba prácticamente sobre el suelo, intento que su vista se pudiera enfocar en las imágenes borrosas que tenia frente a él. Quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió, provocando que volviera a caerse, pero esta vez sintió algo suave bajo él.

Escucho unos gritos detrás, y luego un gran silencio. Volvió a mirar sus manos, estaban mas mojadas y se sentía un perfume agrio.

Alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo lanzaba contra una pared. El golpe lo hizo gemir fuertemente. Entre pequeñas lagrimas de dolor pudo ver a su atacante.

- Tú lo mataste... maldito... Tu lo mataste... – allí frente a él, se erguía con odio y rencor, aquel ser de ojos amatista siniestra.

Quiso gritar "lo siento". Pero el disparo lo silencio para siempre.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Se incorporo abruptamente, su pecho se agitaba dé tal manera que explotaría, su frente estaba empapada con el sudor frió, y su respiración era de una maratón.

Miro a su alrededor, y se aseguro de donde estaba. En su cama, en su cuarto. Una maldita pesadilla... había sido una maldita pesadilla.

El reloj del escritorio marcaba los 6:30 AM. Hora de levantarse, aunque era temprano, ya no volvería a conciliar el sueño.

Se fue despojando lentamente de las mantas, y las sabanas que lo cubrían. Fue corriéndose hasta la orilla de la cama, y desde allí, poder alcanzar la silla que estaba a un costado de esta. Con facilidad pudo sentarse, y con ayuda de los controles pudo ir al baño.

Entro despacio, encendiendo la luz, para mirarse al espejo por un momento. Poseía unas ojeras muy marcadas, y su pelo, ahora corto, no cubriría lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido. Se aseo sin prisa.

Al vestirse, eligió algo informal, pero elegante. Sonrió melancólicamente, a su hermano siempre le gustaba como mezclaba ambas cosas.

Con ayuda de unas barras especiales en aquel enorme vestidor que poseía su habitación, pudo vestirse solo. Se miro al espejo, y se vio realmente apuesto, sus ojos azules, su cabello corto lo hacían mucho menor de lo que era. Sonrió, para luego ver en el reflejo de este, aquella silla de ruedas que ahora estaba condenado a usar. Suspiro resignado y se sentó en ella.

Aunque fuera eléctrica para su mejor facilidad, él estaba luchando para volver a caminar. Los médicos le habían dicho que se recuperaría, pero pasarían varias operaciones para reconstruir los nervios, rehabilitaciones dolorosas para que las piernas volvieran a ser fuertes como antes.

Volvió a suspirar, saliendo de su habitación.

Los pasillos de la mansión estaban en silencio, pero a la vez oscuros. Paso por la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, y se detuvo para observarla. Cuanto hacia que no entraba a el? Desde aquel incidente ...

- Amo Mokuba ... – una de las sirvientas llamo su atención – Iba a buscarlo ... – ella le sonrió cálidamente.

- Jeje ... hoy te gane ... pequeña Nakuru ... – le devolvió una leve mueca interpretada por una sonrisa, pero sabia que solo era cortesía.

- Quiere que lo lleve? O usted puede solo? – la muchacha de cabello negro largo, pregunto como si él realmente no estuviera atado a esa silla

- Bueno ... si insistes ... la verdad que me canse un poco ... – Mokuba hablo amablemente.

Despacio ambos se alejaron de esa puerta, ahora cerrada con llave, para dirigirse a un pequeño ascensor, bajando hasta la planta baja. Nakuru lo llevo hasta el comedor, donde el desayuno estaba servido.

- Hoy no quiero desayunar aquí ... – murmuro despacio.

- No se preocupe ... – ella le sonrió - ... Ya sabia que no lo haría aquí, así que algunos de nosotros no hemos desayunado aun, para que usted nos haga compañía ... Amo Mokuba ... – no dijo nada, solo agradeció con la cabeza, y se dejo llevar hasta la cocina.

Allí estaban casi todos los de la casa, las cocineras, las empleadas, el jardinero y el chofer. Esperándolo.

La mañana se paso rápido, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de los de la casa, aun su alma se sentía culpable y triste.

- A donde, joven Mokuba? – el chofer preguntaba mientras lo acomodaba en la limosina blanca que era de Joey, regalo de Seto.

- Primero iremos al cementerio, quiero llevar algunas flores ...

- A la orden ...

El vehículo se puso en movimiento. Observo por la ventana, mientras el pequeño centro sonaba una melodía de violines muy tranquila. Sonrió irónicamente. Este había sido el ultimo regalo de hermano al rubio. Ya que siempre se quejaba que la limosina negra no tenia cosas divertidas.

Se apoyo contra el vidrio, para luego silenciosamente derramo una lagrima. Dolía tanto recordar.

**Flash Back – Seis meses Antes.**

Estaba acostado en aquella cama, atado de manos y sus piernas dolían y sangraban. Cuando fue consciente nuevamente, pudo ver aquel sujeto abrazar a un joven de cabellos largos rubios. Trato de enfocarse mejor, para luego ver en el suelo el cuerpo de su hermano.

- Seto! - dijo en vos alta.

- Ah! Veo que has despertado ... – Muraki lo miraba burlonamente. Mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del ojiazul – Que fácil ha sido capturarlo ... – intento tocarlo, pero el otro muchacho lo tomo bruscamente entre sus brazos, y lo miro amenazante.

- MÍO! – grito enojado – KEN REGALO! MÍO! – le decía mientras arrastraba al CEO hasta a un costado de aquella habitación, como si fuera una fiera peleando por un trozo de carne que había cazado.

- Alexander ...! – Muraki uso un tono autoritario.

- Es mío! – el rubio hablo en una forma distinta, seria y hasta escalofriante.

- ... – el ojos amarillos lo miro desconcertante, con el ceño fruncido - De acuerdo ... – dijo resignado, mientras se daba vuelta, para luego acercársele a Yugi que estaba recostado a un lado.

- ALEJATE DE EL! MALDITO! – Lucio ahora el que gritaba, tratando de safarse de los agarres.

Muraki hizo oídos sordos a aquellas quejas. Lentamente se acerco, susurrándole algo al oído, para luego viéndolo levantarse como si fuera un robot.

- Hermoso ... realmente hermoso – dijo mientras acariciaba aquellos cabellos.

- Maldito ... déjalo en paz! – el otro muchacho gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos – Ya basta!

- No, mi querido Lucio aun esto no termina ... – abrazo al pequeño Yugi, para luego besar sus labios. Primero lentamente, pero luego devorándolos - ... Delicioso ... eres mi mas hermosa adquisición ... – dijo despacio, para luego girarse y mirar a Mokuba – ... A ver ... que puedo hacer contigo, pues teniendo a tu hermano aquí, tu no me haces mas falta ... – sonrió maliciosamente.

- NO, BASTA! SUÉLTALO! NO TE LE ACER ...! – Lucio cayo de repente, lo habían golpeado en el estomago - ... Yu ... gi ... – dijo sin aire.

- Eres muy escandaloso ... – el muchacho tricolor dijo con asco, mientras tomaba una de las armas que tenían los custodio que había allí – Realmente eres basura ... – iba a gatillar cuando una gran explosión voló las ventanas tapiadas del lugar.

Todos en el lugar se cubrieron, esperando que la gran cortina de humo se dispersara. Entre ella se podía ver a tres figuras apuntándolos.

- Vaya ... vaya ... creo que llegamos justo para la fiesta ... – la vos gruesa del espíritu de la sortija hizo que muchos se pusieran en guardia.

- Por supuesto ... Y solo faltábamos nosotros para el gran final ... – el roba tumbas ahora se hacia ver al lado del otro muchacho, mientras que en su mano mostraba dos armas automáticas - ... Oye Bakura ... como funcionan estas cosas? – dijo curioso mientras intentaba descubrir como disparar

- Solo apunta y aprieta ... – la vos de la tercera sombra hizo que Muraki lo mirara asombrado.

- Tu ...! – dijo despacio.

- Atemu ... para ti ... Anubis ... – dijo despacio – O debo decir mejor ... Una de las reencarnaciones del dios de la muerte ... – el ojos amarillos sonrió complacido

- Veo que ahora si me has recordado ... Viejo faraón ... Pero lamentablemente, no vivirás lo suficiente para hacer memoria ... MATENLOS! – grito.

Los hombres que estaban allí, empezaron a disparar. Bakura y Marik se abalanzaron contra un grupo, haciéndolo cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos habían sido viejos gladiadores, por lo cual no era problema.

Yami se abalanzó contra Muraki, intentando golpearlo, pero frente a él, su antiguo compañero lo enfrentaba.

- Apartate Yugi! – el faraón dijo despacio, sin despegar sus ojos del sujeto que estaba detrás de él.

- No permitiré que le hagas daño ...! Faraón, el es mi dueño y mi señor ... y haré cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

- Despierta de una vez! – grito, mientras trataba de quitarlo de el medio, pero no lográndolo – Acaso no vez que estas hipnotizado, que te esta usando ...!

- No ... ustedes vinieron a matarlo malditos herejes ...! – de entre sus ropas saco un puñal curvo, con inscripciones egipcias.

Lo empezó a atacar, pero Yami lo esquivaba fácilmente. Tomo su brazo, para luego jalarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo contra su pecho y así poder doblar su brazo y tirarlo contra el suelo, trastabillándolo. Desarmándolo.

- Lo siento Yugi ... – le dijo antes de golpearlo en el rostro, noqueándolo.

Se levanto buscando con al mirada a Muraki. Estaba allí, frente a él, sonriéndole.

- ... Juguemos ... – le dijo despacio. Ambos sujetos se encontraron en una lucha de golpes, marciales o de boxeo.

Mokuba observaba todo esto, mientras intentaba a la vez soltarse. No supo como, pero logro safar una de sus manos, para luego desatar la otra y sus pies. Intento levantarse, pero callo abruptamente al suelo, las heridas de estas eran graves y sangraban demasiado.

Mientras nadie lo vigilaba, se arrastro hasta donde estaba Lucio, y con el cuchillo que Yugi había perdido, le pudo cortar la soga que lo sostenía, cayendo sin cuidado al suelo.

- Vamos por Seto ... – le dijo despacio.

Lucio cargo a Mokuba mientras trataban de esquivar a los que peleaban, pero algunos al verlos se le abalanzaron, intentando atacarlos. Pero de repente caían muertos al suelo. Al mirar a la otra entrada de aquel salón, pudieron ver a Tristan apuntándoles con un arma. A su lado, Duke cargaba a Joey, mientras Pegasus se sujetaba el hombro.

- Llegamos tarde? – dijo irónicamente.

Estaban por decir algo, pero unos disparos los hicieron voltearse. Para luego mirar horrorizados la situación.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Amo Mokuba ... Llegamos – el chofer interrumpió sus pensamientos. Mirando detenidamente por la ventana. Estaban dentro del Cementerio de la Cuidad Domino

- Baja la silla ... yo iré solo desde aquí ... – le dijo mientras tomaba del asiento de al lado, un ramo de rosas blancas.

La limosina estaba estacionada en una de las calles principales de aquel lugar. Al ser un cementerio muy grande, poseía distintas calles. Aunque el iba a una de las mas alejadas. Despacio con su silla, emprendió la marcha por aquel sendero. Sonrió, los árboles que rodeaba aquel lugar estaban en flor, y el viento mecía las ramas provocando que cayeran y dieran un hermoso manto de colores pastel al lugar.

Llego hasta donde había una pequeña fuente para pájaros. Donde algunos gorriones jugueteaban en el agua. Volvió a sonreír, lo habían mojado. Cuando giro su vista, a la lapida de mármol, color marfil. Encontró a su Koi arrodillado frente a ella, acomodando las flores que había llevado. Hizo una reverencia, en forma de respeto, un rezo, y luego un beso a su fotografía.

Mokuba se sintió invadiendo su espacio, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Cuando se giro, se sorprendió al verlo, pero luego le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

- Buen día, Mokuba. Que bueno es verte

- Buen día, Duke. A mi también me alegra verte – le dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

- Siempre le gustaron estas flores, no se porque, pero hasta había plantado algunas en una gran maceta de nuestro departamento – sonrió melancólicamente – Ahora yo no las puedo cuidar, así que, las regale a nuestra vecina. A ella le fascinan las que Tristan cultivaba.

- ... – el ojiazul se quedo mirándolo, casi podía jurar que lloraría - ... Viajas mañana a los Estados Unidos? – pregunto, para cambiar un poco el tema.

- En realidad ... me voy hoy ... – le dijo mientras acomodaba las flores con las demás – Por eso vine a despedirme. Pegasus me dio parte de sus acciones para hacer unos negocios en América. Bakura y Marik me acompañaran. Dicen algo de que quieren divertirse a costa de mí ... – dijo en broma – Esos dos me harán cualquier locura ... y te juro que lo disfrutare ... Verdad? Tris ... – el ultimo comentario, lo hizo mirando la foto de su amado – Bueno ... tengo que irme, o entraran al cementerio con sus motos y no quiero escándalo ... jeje – sonrió melancólicamente, pero sincero.

- Llámame cuando regreses. Así puedo verlos a los tres – Mokuba extendió su mano, para estrecharla con las del Amo de los Dados.

Se despidió de su amante con una reverencia, y desapareció por uno de los tantos pasajes. Por la puerta contraria por la que había entrado.

Sintió que estaba solo en aquel lugar, el viento suave golpeaba sus mejillas.

- Cuanto debo agradecerte ... Tristan ... nunca podré pagártelo ... - murmuro despacio, para luego empezar a sollozar.

**Flash Back**

Prácticamente, los hombres de Muraki habían sido derrotados. Solos dos o tres habían quedado en pie, y los apuntaba con sus ametralladoras pequeñas.

El sujeto de los ojos amarillos, tenia al CEO sujetado por el cuello, semi inconsciente, mientras con un arma apuntaba a la cabeza. Yugi, estaba parado al frente de este, en una posición de defensa, sus ojos demostraban furia y odio. Alexander estaba tirado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre.

- Estas perdido Anubis ... – Yami hablaba mientras trataba de acercársele.

- Te equivocas ... faraón ... – Muraki pronuncio despacio, unas palabras. Para luego Yugi, y uno de los hombres se abalanzaran contra ellos.

Bakura y Marik que estaba mas cerca, se dedicaron a pelear con este sujeto, pero por lo visto era mucho mas fuerte que los demás. No supieron como, pero de una patada en el pecho al ladrón de tumbas lo había lanzado contra una de las paredes, mientras Marik, intentaba barrerlo con su pierna, pero era muy ágil.

Por otro lado, Yugi se había dirigido contra Yami. Peleando ambos con las manos. El faraón pensó que seria mas fácil, si volvía a tomarlo y golpearlo como antes, pero no sabia que había dicho exactamente Muraki. Yugi estaba mucho mas fuerte y ágil.

Duke que tenia a Joey, inconsciente, le susurro algunas cosas a Tristan.

- Cuídalo, mientras me acerco a los demás y trato de desarmarlos, están concentrados en la pelea que en nosotros ...

- No ... Yo iré ... – el castaño le dijo mientras le entregaba su arma

- Pero ... – Tristan lo interrumpió

- Recuerda que se pelear mejor que tu ... Cuida a Joey y a Pegasus, mientras estén peleando, podré con los que quedan.

Mientras estaban distraídos, el castaño se acerco lentamente a los demás guardias, pero antes que pudieran gritarle, empezaron a disparar.

Mokuba y Lucio se ocultaron detrás de unas mesas. Pegasus tomo a Duke y lo empujo para que quedara detrás de unas puertas, y así salvando a Joey. Tristan, empezó a correr contra ellos, como esquivando las balas, y así llegando hasta donde estaban y golpeándolos.

Marik y Bakura se había refugiado, ya que Muraki, al verlos acercarse empezó a dispararles. Caminando a una de las salidas, mientras arrastraba al CEO.

- SETO! – grito Mokuba, para luego ver todo en carama lenta.

Su hermano había reaccionado. Dándole un codazo en el costado, así soltándose. Pero cuando intento escapar, Muraki apunto y le disparo. Solo que no le dio al muchacho de los ojos azules. Tristan se había interponiéndose ante el, salvándolo.

Este grito furioso, y con palabras extrañas dio ordenes a Yugi. No supo como, pero lo vio abalanzarse contra él. Con un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido. No supo en que momento, lo tenia sobre su cuerpo ... inerte.

Sintió un pequeño quejido, un lamento, para luego sentir que sus manos algo caliente y espeso corría por sus dedos. Cuando pudo moverlo, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. En su pecho estaba clavado aquel puñal que había utilizado para soltar a Lucio ... lo había matado.

- Yugi ... Fue un accidente ... – dijo despacio – Yugi ... fue un accidente ... – ya lo dijo con mas fuerza – Yugi ... Yugi ...! YUGI! – grito tratando de despertarlo.

En el medio de la confusión, no se dieron cuenta de cuando había escapado Muraki. Pero en ese momento solo importaba los que habían quedado.

**Fin Flash Back**

Se seco las lagrimas, para luego mirar por ultima vez la lapida.

- Te debo tanto ... – dijo despacio, para luego salir de allí.

Llego hasta la limosina, se subió y le ordeno al chofer dirigirse al hospital privado. Haría una visita, y rogaba que estuviera despierto.

Miro por la ventana, el día precioso, por el cual había amanecido, ahora se tornaba con nubes grises, anunciando quizás una pronta lluvia.

El hospital privado era uno de los mejores lugares para atender casos especiales. Tanto siquiátricas como letargo coma torios.

Lentamente, fue llevado hasta una de las alas especiales, encontrándose con aquel doctor que tanto le agradaba.

- Dr. Kinomoto ... – Mokuba lo llamo antes de desaparecer por unas de las puertas de las habitaciones.

- Señor Kaiba ... – extendió su mano para saludarlo - ... Viene a visitar a su hermano?

- Si ... pero llámeme Mokuba, no me agrada el señor y menos que me llamen por el apellido ...

- Entonces, llámeme Touya ... – le sonrió – Pues ahora iba a verlo, si me acompaña ...

- Claro ... – le hizo señas al chofer que hasta allí llegaba. Y que iría con el Doctor.

Pasaron por una de las puertas, llegando hasta una gran sala. Varios internos miraban televisión, y algunos jugaban. O simplemente miraban por la ventana.

En uno de los rincones, pudo reconocer a su amigo. Dibujando sobre un lienzo. El medico, se dio cuenta que el peli negro lo observaba.

- No a habido cambios ... – dijo despacio - ... Simplemente se sienta frente a esa ventana, y mira detenidamente el espacio en blanco del lienzo. Tiene sus colores y todo, pero no ha dibujado nada.

- Joey ... –murmuro despacio, con tristeza. Cerro sus ojos, intentando que sus ojos no empezaran a llorar – Vamos a ver a Seto ...

El medico asintió, y salieron por otra puerta. Dirigiéndose a la sección de las habitaciones.

Lo que no pudieron ver, fue que aquellos ojos mieles, los observaban.

Llegaron hasta la habitación del fondo. Al entrar, el sonido de un respirador era quien los recibía. El medico lo acerco hasta la cama, mientras revisaba los signos vitales, y las graficas de su corazón.

Mokuba lo observo, parecía que dormía, y que en cualquier momento despertaría y regañaría a todo el mundo por estar perdiendo tiempo en la cama.

No pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, se sentía tan culpable. Si no fuera que él, no hubiera quedado en shok, por la muerte de Yugi, hubiera ido tras su hermano, que perseguía a Muraki por aquellos bosques. Seguido por Yami y Bakura. Hubiera podido hacer algo, para evitar que el maldito le disparara nuevamente, pero esta vez alcanzándolo.

- Hermano ... – sollozo despacio, mientras tomaba fuertemente su mano - Perdóname ...!

Se sentía tan miserable. Que hubiera matado el maldito con sus manos, pero ... ese placer se lo había llevado el mayor de los Kazutaka. Lo había matado por la espalda. No supo como, pero eso le habían dicho los demás. Como apareció, desapareció.

Como el cuerpo de Alexander. Cuando la policía llego, y los guardias de Kaiba Corp hicieron todo, se encontraron que no estaba aquel muchacho, si no que tampoco encontraron algún rastro de Ken.

- Mokuba ... – el doctor, poso su mano en el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo – si su hermano lo ve llorando, de seguro que lo regañara ... – trato de darle ánimos.

- Pero no despertara ... – murmuro despacio - ... Usted me lo dijo ... y 20 médicos mas ... El coma de mi Hermano es definitivo ... el ya no despertara ... – le dijo llorando, mientras volvía a tomar su mano con mas fuerza - ... Si hubiera solo un deseo para hacerte reaccionar ... Seto ... te juro que daría cualquier cosa para cumplirlo ... cualquier cosa ...

- Vamos ... Mokuba ... vamos al jardín ... estará mas tranquilo allí ... – El doctor lo convenció de soltarlo. Para luego acompañarlo hasta la puerta. Pero cuando estaba por abrirla, esta lo hizo lentamente por si sola.

Ambos muchachos miraron sorprendidos. En el marco de la puerta, estaba Joey, observando aquel cuerpo inerte, sobre la cama.

Lentamente se fue acercando, con pasos pequeños, como si estuviera en trance. Cuando estuvo a la par miro aquel rostro, tocándolo, sintiéndolo frió. El sonido de un bip hizo enfocar su vista al respirador. Sin previo aviso, lo apago. Haciendo que el corazón de Seto se detuviera.

- JOEY NOOOO! - grito Mokuba, quiso lanzarse contra el, pero era inútil, estaba invalido.

- ENFERMERA! – grito el medico, mientras trataba de reconectar el aparato, pero el rubio no lo dejaba. Había empezado a gritar, y empujarlo, evitando cualquier acto de salvarle la vida al ojiazul.

Las enfermeras entraron con algunos de seguridad, sujetaron a Joey, pero se resistía. En ese forcejeo, pateo la cama, haciéndolo mover un poco.

- LEVÁNTATE DE ESA CAMA MALDITO RICACHÓN! – grito de repente.

Nadie supo como, pero la maquina que controlaba el corazón del CEO, empezó a latir despacio. El medico reviso el pulso, encontrándolo débil, pero aun así, estaba vivo. Miro con sorpresa al rubio, quien lloraba mientras se dejaba llevar por los guardias. Sintió algo en su mano, y al voltearse, miro que era sujetada por aquel que estaba en aquella cama.

- No se esfuerce ... tranquilo ... – el muchacho trataba de decir algo, pero el tubo que poseía en su boca, no lo dejaba – Debe esperar que se lo quite la enfermera ... – le dijo despacio, pero este no quiso escuchar, lentamente su mano fue hasta aquella cosa que le estorbaba. Y quiso quitársela.

- Touya, por favor ...! – Mokuba rogó mientras trataba de no lanzarse contra su cama, mientras veía que las enfermeras iban y traían cosas.

- De acuerdo ... – hizo señas, y lentamente se lo quitaron.

El peli negro, empezó a sollozar, al verlo ahí, despierto, con sus ojos semi abierto, pero conciente. Lo vio mover sus labios, queriendo decir algo. Pero como no podía aun, señalaba la puerta. Mokuba entendió el mensaje.

- Esperen ... – se volteo a los enfermeros que prácticamente arrastraban al rubio – Quiero que lo dejen ... Por favor ... – suplico.

Miraron al medico, para ver que aceptaba la petición, soltándolo.

El rubio se acerco lentamente a los pies de aquella cama. Hipnotizado, como si lo que hubiera dicho antes, no existió.

- ... chor ... ssl ... gags – dijo despacio el CEO, algo in entendible.

- No se esfuerce ... – el medico trato de calmarlo, pero este solo cerro sus ojos, trago un poco de saliva y pronuncio unas palabras.

- Si ... gues ... siendo ... escan ... daloso ... baka ... inu ...

- Seto ...

El medico, las enfermeras y los de seguridad se miraron sorprendidos. La escena que estaban presenciando era sin palabras.

En la cama, un muchacho, luego de seis meses en coma profundo enarcaba su ceño en forma de disgusto, mientras en sus labios formaba una sonrisa en forma de mueca.

A los pies de la cama, un joven rubio, de ojos color miel, sonreía luego de seis meses de estar en un estado ausente y autista. Sus pupilas mostraron lagrimas de alegría.

Mokuba solo vio ... un dragón blanco recostado en la cama mirando con amor, a un dragón negro de ojos rojos ...

Afuera ... la lluvia nunca callo, si no que el sol brillo en lo mas alto del firmamento, como anunciando días mejores en la vida de cada una de las personas ...

**A las afueras del hospital.**

-_ " No importa cuanto hallas perdido, ni cuanto hallas dado, recuerda que lo que mejor te recompensa es la hermosa sonrisa de quien lo halla recibido"_ ... Así era ... verdad Yugi ... – nadie lo vio, nadie sintió si presencia.

Por las calles de Domino, el Faraón desapareció. Sonriendo ... cargando en su cuello, aquel viejo rompecabezas. Para luego subir a un auto deportivo negro. Su acompañante sonrió cálidamente.

- A donde? – pregunto.

- Donde el mundo se termine ... Lucio ... – le dijo despacio.

El auto arranco, y se perdió en el horizonte, detrás de las montañas.

**Owari**

**Nota de la autora: LO TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ...**

**Agradezco a cada una de mis lectoras, que me siguieron en este fic ... se que muchas me querran matar XD pero era inevitable ... jejejeje**

**Se que son muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas, y empiezo a nombrarlas se que me olvidare a alguien, pues a todas ... GRACIASSSS EN SERIO GRACIAS LAS QUIERO UN MONTON ...**

**Y la verdad me costo terminarlo pero aquí esta ... se me cuidan tooooooooooodos y espero verlos en los otros fics ... XD que debo terminar ... y por favor ... no maten ... XDDD pero este final era ya previsto ... XDDDD se me cuidannnnn ...**

**Y dejen comentarios ... quiero saber toooooooooooodo sobre este final XDDD**

**Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
